


基剑队爱情故事

by Wiki



Category: Inception
Genre: M/M, fencer AU, olympic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiki/pseuds/Wiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet your rival and counterpart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事起源于2012年观看奥运赛事以及新闻时的一时兴起。那时候的计划中这会是一个jump系的热血中篇，结果在码字的道路上越走越远，这个长篇最终成为了我不曾设想过的样子。  
> 再回头来看这个故事中的爱、执拗、误解、争强好胜、成长、原谅以及同过去和解，实则是许多EA文中出现过的了，而我并没有做的更好（此处表白一下vallennox太太，她的white flag是我心中的高峰）。这个故事跨越了11年，同样跨越了我人生的一个重要转折阶段，以至于去年准备出本修缮前稿时常常不忍卒读……然而那生涩如青年间恋慕的热情确然是我曾经的样子【当然现在的样子也没好到哪里去。  
> 距离这个故事的诞生过去了4年，又到了奥运的时候。触景生情，现在把这篇修订过的终稿以及收录在实体本中的番外放在这里，是为纪念。  
> 幽灵船不沉，只是静静地漂浮在氤氲雾气中，等着下一个发现它的人。

Arthur早就听说过“那个英国天才”的大名，事实上，这圈子里的每一个人都对Eames传奇般的履历了如指掌——十四岁在世界杯青年赛组上第一次亮相就击败了资历远比他丰厚的对手获得花剑和佩剑的亚军，然后在第二年的世锦赛上将这两项的金牌尽数收入囊中。正当所有人以为花剑和佩剑圈中升起了一颗新星时，他突然又宣布改习重剑，并在一年后的分站赛中击败了原卫冕冠军成为世界第一。William Eames，他的存在实在不合常理。  
“他的天赋确实是常人难以企及的。”Cobb在训练结束后的闲聊中这样对他叹息道，颇带了些生不逢时的感慨。那是在2004年的雅典，Arthur才十八岁，第一次作为替补被选入国家队，而比他大十二岁的Cobb已经是美国重剑队的队长兼一号种子选手了。  
“就算是这样，”Arthur打了个哈欠，他还没有完全适应时差，“我也不相信他是不可战胜的，没人是不可战胜的，他的运气总有用完的一天。”  
“要当世界冠军可不是只凭运气就行。”Cobb哑然失笑，伸手要去揉他的脑袋，被Arthur一缩躲了过去。“有些人的感觉就是天生比别人敏锐，你和他交过手就知道了，他和剑好像有某种特殊的感应，剑简直就像是他手臂的衍生一样。”  
“越说越夸张了，”Arthur不赞成地挑起了一边的眉毛，“他确实是赢了你，但也不用这样吹捧他吧？”  
Cobb看上去还想再说些什么，却被训练场入口传来的一阵喧哗打断了。一个队友吹了声口哨朝他们使了个眼色：“看是谁来了？”  
Arthur侧过头，只见他们刚刚谈论的对象在队友的簇拥下走进了训练场。就如同你不能否认他拥有天赋和实力，你也无法否认William Eames拥有一副好皮囊——事实上，作为一个运动员来说他简直是过于漂亮了，看上去更像是演员或者模特，然而如果你因此低估了他的威胁性，那就是大错特错。他结实的肌肉和匀称的骨架组合在一起，不仅是时尚杂志的最爱，更蕴藏着巨大的爆发力。Eames整个人就像是一台组装精密的武器，一柄装饰得美轮美奂然而吹发可断的利刃——而现在那剑锋显然还藏在鞘里。那个天才冲他们走过来，展开双臂露出了一个足以让无数少女尖叫的笑容：“好久不见啊，Cobb！”  
“真遗憾我还得见到你。”Cobb假意哼了一声，走上前去回应了他的拥抱。Eames大笑起来，捶了他一拳。  
“Mal还好么？我记得预产期还有四个——三个月？”  
“确切地说是十六周。”Cobb有些不好意思地耸了耸肩。Mal是他的未婚妻——“击剑世家中成长起来的法兰西玫瑰，在新大陆找到了她的骑士”，援引自一份喜欢添油加醋的体育报纸——因为意料之外的怀孕错过了这届奥运会。Arthur看着两个人生赢家轻松地拉着家常，百无聊赖地抱起了胳膊。或许是他的动作引起了注意，Eames朝他的方向转过头来，微微歪着脑袋打量起年轻的黑发剑手。  
他的脸上带着某种玩味探究的神色，而Arthur完全没有料到这个。一瞬间他的心脏狂跳了起来，血液敲击着他的耳膜带来令人毛骨悚然的轰鸣，全身条件反射般绷紧了，几乎就像是在掠食者注视下动弹不得的猎物——见鬼，他痛恨这个比喻。  
直到Eames移开了视线，他才意识到自己刚刚居然屏住了呼吸。那个英国人转头笑着问Cobb：“这小家伙是谁？”  
什么！Arthur差点叫了出来，满腔的紧张顿时被气恼取代了。  
“Arthur Callahan，我们的新队员。”Cobb来回看了看两人。“别这样，你也只不过比他大两岁，Eames。”  
“哦——”Eames拖着懒洋洋的调子回应，“我还以为你们美国队欠缺人手到了必须招童工的地步了。”  
“你说什么！”这回Arthur真的气恼得叫出了声，他的耳尖都涨成了粉红色。英国人弯起他那丰满得过分的双唇露出了一个毫无歉意的笑容，朝他伸出了手：“抱歉，只是个玩笑，你懂的。我能叫你Arthur吗？”  
“随便你。”Arthur恨恨地回答，然而对方似乎对于他眼里几乎化为实形的敌意毫无察觉，仍然一脸满不在乎的样子伸着手。他犹豫了一秒钟要不要扭头就走给那个无赖一个下马威，但那实在有违他一贯的原则，于是只好不情不愿地伸出手握住对方的手掌，敷衍地摇了一下。  
“还愣着干什么？你们该去吃午饭了！”谢天谢地他们的领队在这时终于出现了。Arthur松了口气，最后瞪了那个英国人一眼，抱起剑和护具头也不回地大步离开了。

“别生气了。你是打算饿着肚子参加下午的训练么？”午饭时Cobb终于忍不住说道。Arthur没理他。他几乎没动过盘子里的食物，只顾着一次又一次将叉子狠狠扎进西兰花的茎里，动静大得坐在另一桌的教练回头瞥了他们俩一眼。  
“就算这可怜的蔬菜被剁成酱也改变不了什么。”Cobb露出了被他逗乐的表情。“你看上去确实比实际年龄小。”  
“Cobb！”Arthur气愤地叫了起来。他们的教练又一次回过头来丢出一个质询的眼神，年轻的黑发剑手忿忿低下了头：“那家伙以为自己是谁啊！”  
“冷静，Arthur。我了解Eames，他就是嘴欠，没必要为了这种小事生气。”Cobb拍了拍他的胳膊。Arthur绷着唇沉默了一会儿，把那颗千疮百孔的西兰花塞进了嘴里。  
“你是对的。”他愤懑地咀嚼着。如果不是口齿不清外加两腮鼓起那语调本该更有杀伤力。“这种小事根本不值得生气，他想惹恼我，我偏不让他得逞。”  
这就是他们第一次打照面的故事。很多年后Eames终于承认自己当时就是想招惹他，“都怪你那时候看上去像只一碰就会炸毛的小猫！”他如是嬉皮笑脸地辩解，而Arthur的回应是一肘顶进他的小肚子里。  
而在当时年轻的黑发剑手是真的被气坏了。此后的很长一段时间里Eames在他心里的标签就是“那个傲慢自大的混蛋”。每当周围的人围绕着那个英国天才热烈地展开讨论，他总是一个人在角落里冷笑腹诽。而他胸口郁结的懊恼在Eames一次又一次的胜利中更加深了。那一年Cobb在四分之一决赛遇上了Eames，最终结果就如同他们上一次的交锋那样，英国天才只花了两局的时间就让美国队在男子重剑单人项目上铩羽而归。  
赛后他看着Cobb满心失望又强忍着沮丧装出轻快语气同Mal通电话，忍不住握紧了拳头。“没关系，Cobb。”他在金发男人挂断电话后试图出言安慰，生生把“以后还有机会”给咽了回去——他们都知道Cobb是不会参加下一届奥运会了。  
“我没事，反正也不是第一次输了。”Cobb挤出了一个笑容，试图说些俏皮话来缓和气氛。“我只担心以后重剑项目会像跳水一样，每次比赛就是把全世界顶尖运动员聚到一起听同一个国家的国歌循环播放。”  
“不会的，总有一天我会打败他！”他脱口而出，话说完了才感到有些不安。所有人都哄笑起来，Cobb也被他逗乐了：“好大的口气！”  
“我是认真的！”在内心的畏缩面前，他天性里的固执占了上风。年轻的黑发剑手倔强地握紧双拳昂起了头，眼里带着一往无前义无反顾的神色。“我现在或许确实差得很远，但是总有一天，总有一天我会战胜那个所谓的天才，让他知道他不会一直都赢！”  
他的队友们安静了下来。Cobb定定地看了他一会儿，像是在做着什么激烈的考量，而后突然用力握住了他的肩膀。  
“等我退役了就来给你当教练怎么样？这样，如果你能赢了他，就像是我赢了一样。”  
“真的？”Arthur忍不住瞪大了眼睛。金发男人咧开嘴笑了：“当然。”  
他的队友们开始吹口哨起哄，一个人猛地勾住了他的脖子：“真不敢想象！我们这儿有个未来的世界冠军！”另一个人大笑着附和道：“快点，我们得为他办个派对！”  
“别！”Arthur扭动着试图挣脱出来。几天前他第一次见识到奥运会选手的派对，说实话其疯狂程度把他给吓到了，比起全LA最混乱的夜店大概也有过之而无不及——当然这并不是说他真的去过。  
那是2004年的雅典，年轻的黑发剑手尚未脱离青涩气盛，意气风发大步向前将起点抛在了身后。他隐约明白自己许下了一个多么庞大的誓言，却不知道这是条多么漫长崎岖的道路，也不知道Eames和他之间会发生怎样的暧昧纠葛，以及那个人将要给他带来的一切快乐和痛苦。他不知道那个终点究竟在何处，不知道那个终点和他的想象有怎样的出入——他怎么可能知道他的人生就此彻底改变了呢？那一年他只有十八岁。


	2. Chapter 2

他再一次见到Eames是在一年后，Cobb和Mal的婚礼上。那对世界顶级的击剑夫妇很俗气地——用Eames的话来说——选择了最传统的家庭式婚礼，仪式和之后的筵席就设在他们新家的后花园里。Arthur穿着尚未习惯的西装和领结，拘谨而礼貌地同其他客人交谈着，就见那个英国人像一阵热带旋风一样冲了进来——字面意义上的，因为他穿了一件极其——极其可怕的花衬衫，配着破破烂烂的牛仔裤，带着一腮帮未刮的胡渣，活像是刚从夏威夷飞过来似的。不知道那些奉他为阿多尼斯的时尚编辑和摄影师们看到这毫无品味可言的着装会作何感想，Arthur皱眉思忖着，试图将目光从他身上转移回来可惜功败垂成。  
“哦我的天哪Mal，你今天美得就像是太阳，简直快要闪瞎了我的眼睛！”Eames对他的腹诽毫不知情，半弓下腰，浮夸地朝忍俊不禁的新娘献着殷勤。“您能赐予我这个荣幸让我吻你的手么，我的玫瑰？”  
“够了Eames。”金发的新郎咳嗽一声走过来搂住自己的妻子。“收收你的表演欲，今天可是我们的婚礼。”  
“不用提醒我，你这个让人嫉恨的幸运儿！”Eames直起身来佯怒道，开始东张西望。“我们的小公主呢？我还没见过她呢。”  
“Phillipa在楼上的婴儿房里，”提起自己的女儿，前世界女子重剑冠军忍不住露出了一脸幸福的微笑，“你可以去看看她，不过手脚轻点，我妈妈好不容易才哄她睡着。哦对了——”她忽然想起了什么，转身冲一直漫不经心听着他们对话的Arthur招了招手，“你之前不是说要去看Phillipa么？她现在睡着了，正好你和Eames一起去吧。”  
“什么？”Arthur顿时僵住了。那个穿得花花绿绿的英国人同新娘新郎一起转过头来，用饶有兴致的目光上下打量着他。他的手心里开始出汗，绞尽脑汁地在肚子里搜索拒绝的托词，然而他的脑细胞仿佛成了一团浆糊完全不听使唤。“不，等等，我——”  
“Dom，你来带他们上去。”Mal偏了偏头对自己的丈夫说道，然后在他的脸颊上印下一个吻，又嘱咐了一句，“快点回来。”  
“好。”Cobb一脸傻笑着松开了自己美丽的妻子，拉过来不及反抗的Arthur，带着他和Eames上了二楼。Arthur在踏入房门的时候停下了一路上不情不愿的推拒。他的注意力完全被睡在摇篮里那个娇小白嫩的婴儿占据了，以至于暂时忽略了身边那个让他浑身不自在的英国人。新娘的母亲坐在摇篮边，在看到两个年轻男人的时候微笑起来，做了个噤声的手势，示意他们靠近一些。她低声和自己的女婿用法语交谈了几句，然后转头告诉他们“你们自己待一会儿吧，我得去看看我女儿需不需要帮忙。”Cobb随着她一起走到门口，用耳语的音量加了一句，“别把她吵醒了。”  
Arthur点了点头，目光转回到孩子的睡颜上。他耳边传来一串极轻微的木头地板发出的嘎吱声，然后是门和和门框的摩擦声——Cobb和他的岳母出去了，房间里只剩下了一片寂静，他们两个以及一个婴儿。Arthur一心一意地盯着婴儿的脸庞以避免同另一个人发生目光或是言语的交流，然而令他失望的是，对方显然没有发现他的意愿。  
“西装不错。”短暂的沉默后，在他眼角余光里那件花衬衫朝自己凑了凑。Arthur抿着唇角，打定了主意无论对方说什么都不作回答。  
“你穿着挺好看的。”Eames悄声说道，又靠近了一些，现在他们是并肩而立了。“不过你不觉得太死板了么？简直像是去参加葬礼。”  
Arthur飞快地瞪了他一眼。Eames假惺惺地笑了笑：“还是你觉得这样穿会显得比较成熟？如果这是你的企图，那我得遗憾地告知你，你失败了。”  
“才不是你想的那样！”Arthur终究忍不住咬牙切齿地开了口。“我之所以会这么穿，是因为婚礼是个正式场合，Mr. Eames！你使我不得不怀疑你父母对你缺乏教育，因为你显然连正式场合和度假都无法区分！”  
“Wow wow wow Arthur，”Eames挑起了眉毛，懒洋洋地拖着调子说道，“这可不好，我怎么穿是我的事，和我父母没任何关系。”  
“没关系？如果——”Arthur本来想说如果我是你的父母一定会对这样的品味痛心疾首，然而一个更紧急的状况让他把那些冒犯的话咽了回去。他本该对此心怀庆幸，如果这个紧急状况不是原本睡得安安稳稳的Phillipa突然睁开了眼的话。他就像是把突然哑了的乐器，愣愣地站在那儿同只有半岁大的婴儿大眼瞪着小眼——她的眼睛真像Mal，Arthur的脑海里刚划过了这个念头，就因为骤然响起的哭声陷入了一片混乱。  
“上帝啊！”那是他第一次在Eames脸上看到近乎慌张惊恐的神情，如果不是在当时的情形下他本来会幸灾乐祸的。“都怪你说话声音太大把她吵醒了！”那英国天才一边手忙脚乱地晃着摇篮一边指控道。  
“你怎么能都怪到我头上！是你先挑起来的！”Arthur不甘示弱地还击，毫无意识地加大了音量，导致Phillipa哭得更响亮了。  
“傻瓜，闭嘴！”Eames转头嘶声威胁，继续毫无建树地晃动着婴儿床。“你看看，现在怎么办！”  
“我——”Arthur的舌头不听他的使唤，僵持了半天才结结巴巴地挤出了一句话，“我去找Cobb和Mal——”说罢他转身想跑，却被Eames一把拽住了。  
“回来，你想被Mal杀了么！”他咬着牙压低声音说道，一双蓝绿色的眼睛杀气腾腾地瞪着Arthur，后者简直能从他的眼睛里直接读出诸如“闹出这么大摊子你怎么敢让我一个人替你扛你要是敢逃跑看我怎么收拾你”之类的话。Arthur的脑子被他的眼神和婴儿撕心裂肺的哭声搅得一团糟。他艰难地吞咽了一下，在退缩和自尊之间摇摆不定了一会儿，最终内心的天平渐渐偏向了后者。  
要是这次他逃走了，恐怕一辈子都会在Eames面前抬不起头来，这混蛋绝对会到处宣扬他的懦夫事迹让他颜面无存。意识到这一点Arthur咬了咬牙甩开对方的手：“那你说现在怎么办！”  
“天啊！”Eames捂住了脸，然后忍无可忍地甩给对方一个看白痴的眼神，在心里默默诅咒起自己的背运。他二话不说从摇篮里把仍然啼哭不止的Phillipa抱出来一把塞进了对方怀里，命令道：“快点哄她！”  
“Eames！”Arthur猝不及防，只得手足无措地将婴儿护好以防她掉到地上。大约是觉得这姿势很不舒服，Phillipa开始声嘶力竭地哭叫，一边在他怀里扭来扭去险些从他胳膊间滑下来，把他惊出了一身冷汗。  
“见鬼，你到底会不会哄孩子啊！”Eames忍不住低声吼道。Arthur狼狈不堪地抬头看了他一眼，咬着嘴唇没有答话。他额头上满是豆大的汗珠黏住了散落下来的黑发，看上去慌张得快要哭了。Eames翻了个白眼，只好又把婴儿从他胳膊里夺了过来抱进怀里，盘腿坐到了地上。Arthur这才勉强松了口气，双腿一软跟着他一起跌坐到了地上。  
大约也是哭够了，Phillipa在他轻轻晃动的臂弯里渐渐安静了下来，只用一双圆溜溜的大眼睛瞪着抱着自己的人，突然依依呀呀地伸出肉呼呼的小手拽住了Eames的衣领。  
“你喜欢我的衬衫？”年轻的英国人忍不住弯起了嘴角，他怀里的孩子发出了兴奋的咯咯笑声，揪着那片布料四肢舞动。Arthur呆呆地看着他，视线遇上了被扯开的领子下露出的锁骨和一角纹身。Eames低着头，只顾得上怀里的婴儿，完全没有留意到他的目光。他看上去专注而温柔，无论和“世界击剑冠军”还是“傲慢自大的混蛋”都相去甚远。  
他们又等了很长时间Phillipa才睡着。Eames小心翼翼地把自己饱受蹂躏的领子从婴儿的小手里拉了出来，然后慢慢站起来，将孩子放回摇篮里。直到确证Phillipa在床里好好地睡着没有再醒来的迹象，他才终于松了一口气，擦了把额头上的汗，转身示意Arthur可以走了。后者像是被惊醒似的怔了一下，随即轻手轻脚地从地上爬起来，跟在Eames身后走出了房间。英国人关上门，靠在墙上深呼吸了一下，突然轻笑了起来。  
“有什么可笑的？别把Phillipa又吵醒了。”Arthur皱起眉，按捺着紊乱的心跳。他的视线里仍然晃动着Eames胸口那些黑色的线条。他突然有种隐秘的冲动想要撕开那件恶俗的大花衬衫一看究竟，但理智把这想法扼杀在了浮出水面之前。  
“没事。”英国人仍然在哧哧笑着，Arthur的双眉皱得更紧了。他带着点心虚收回视线走下楼梯，却正遇上了婴儿的外祖母。“仪式就要开始了，”她的视线在两人间来回了一下，微笑着问，“有谁愿意搭把手，帮我把Phillipa抬下去，男孩们？”  
于是他们只得又回到了婴儿房，那里几乎成为Arthur的心理阴影之地了，所幸在他们把摇篮抬进花园的一路上Phillipa都没有惊醒。宾客们都已经就座，新娘的母亲指挥着他们把摇篮放在红毯旁的第一排座椅上，然后Eames不由分说拽着Arthur就在旁边的空位上坐了下来。后者愤而起身想换个位置，然而就在此时婚礼进行曲响了起来。  
Eames按住他的手向他眨了眨眼，Arthur瞪着他，狠狠地甩开了他的手。他们的举动招来了后面人的好奇目光，Cobb站在红毯尽头朝他眯起了眼。Arthur只得重新坐下来，调转目光不去看英国人脸上可恶的笑容，直到Mal的出现让他暂时忘了这一切不快。新娘戴上了白色头纱，挽着他的父亲踏上红毯，美得像是涨潮时分的满月。Cobb傻笑着，视线根本一刻也离不开她。  
他们在所有人的见证下宣誓，交换戒指。当新郎掀起头纱亲吻他的新娘时，宾客们都鼓起掌来。Arthur的掌声夹在其中，他没有察觉到自己是从什么时候开始微笑的，就连Eames的肩膀和他的贴在了一起似乎也没什么难以忍受。  
他们在仪式进行到抛捧花的时候退居后方，把前线留给那些狂热的年轻姑娘们。Arthur在看到她们不顾形象哄抢花束的时候大笑起来，过了好一会儿才意识到一旁的Eames一直盯着他看，后者在被发现后掩饰般的问他要不要来点香槟。还没等Arthur想好怎么回答，新晋的Cobb夫人就已经冲到了他们面前，给两个人的脸颊上都来了个火热的亲吻。“跳舞时间！”她大声宣布，在她身后观礼用的椅子正被一把一把挪开，红地毯卷了起来。新娘拽着他们俩的手臂跑到草坪中央，踢掉了高跟鞋。“你知道我跳舞很糟。”Arthur试图把自己从她的桎梏中解脱出来。Mal撅起了嘴，勾住黑发少年的脖子，摘下固定在头纱上的玫瑰塞进他的上口袋里：“当个绅士，亲爱的，绅士从不拒绝一位女士的邀请。”Arthur叹了口气，一手搂住了Mal的腰，一手握住了她的手掌：“万一我踩到你怎么办，我是说，你甚至没有穿鞋——”  
“You should take a leap of faith，Arthur。”新娘笑着打断了他，带着他旋转起来。Arthur慌忙跟上她的步伐，提心吊胆生怕踩到对方的脚趾。在他的余光里，那个英国人一瞬不瞬地注视着他，几乎让他的舞步踏漏了一拍。“专心点！”Mal嗔怪，随即发现了他走神的原因，意味深长地笑了起来。“你知道我妈妈之前说了什么吗？”她凑到Arthur耳旁，刻意压低了音量。“她问我Eames和你是不是一对正在闹别扭的小情鸟。”  
Arthur猛地停了下来：“别开玩笑了！我和他？根本不可能！”然而他自己也察觉到了这抗议听上去有多么欲盖弥彰。Cobb夫人用和她丈夫一模一样的方式眯起了眼来回打量他们两个，目光从Arthur汗湿的额发转到Eames咸菜干似的衣领，然后转变成了某种让他心惊肉跳的恍然大悟：“你们该不会是已经在哪儿搞过了吧？”  
“什么？”Arthur震惊失声，感觉发烫的血液全涌到了脸和脖子上。“见鬼！这个玩笑根本一点都不好笑！”Mal咯咯笑了起来，引来了她不明所以的丈夫。“你们是在谈论我吗？”Eames走了过来，随手搭上了Arthur的肩膀，被他一把打开。黑发青年的耳尖红得快要冒烟，转身冲着英国人大吼了句滚开就一溜烟地跑走了。  
“他恼羞成怒了。”Eames从黑发少年气急败坏的背影上收回视线，嬉笑着说道。漂亮的新娘笑得上气不接下气，擦了擦眼角的泪花：“没错，他真是太可爱了！”  
“啊。”Cobb了然地叹了口气。“你明知道Arthur脸皮薄还老是捉弄他。”  
“这也不能全怪我，他的反应真的好可爱。”已为人母却没半点样子的前世界冠军撒娇似的依偎进丈夫的怀里。后者无奈又宠溺地环住她的腰，吻了吻她的额头。Eames看着这对恩爱夫妻的亲密举动，忍不住朝天翻了一个白眼。  
“不过，Eames，”Mal突然又转过头来，半笑不笑地看着他，“你可别随便招惹Arthur。”  
“知道，他是你们的宝贝。”Eames佯装哀恸地捂住了心口。“我一点都没有感到心酸，真的，一点都没有，虽然我现在在你心里显然已经毫无地位了——”  
“这是忠告。”Cobb翻了个白眼打断他。“别把他逼急了，要不然总有一天你得后悔。”  
“没错。”Mal开心地笑着，抱住丈夫的胳膊将头懒懒地倚在了他肩膀上，跟着音乐的节奏慢慢摇晃着。Eames这才意识到她已经半醉了。“你知道吗？Dom马上就要成为他的教练了，到时候万一输了可不要哭得太惨哦。”  
“亲爱的！你怎么可以走漏风声！”Cobb懊恼地叫了起来，声音里倒没多少责怪的意思。而Eames在一瞬间的惊讶后大笑起来。  
“就凭那小子？”他倨傲地抱起了胳膊，挑着眉毛。“好啊，放马过来！”

Arthur独自站在远离草坪的一个小角落里，努力平复满腔翻滚的情绪。衬衫的领子浸透了汗水，黏糊糊地硌着他的后颈，他在无数次扯松领子的徒劳尝试后干脆把领结拽了下来，解开了第一颗扣子，顿时觉得凉爽惬意多了，于是忍不住又松开了第二颗扣子。初夏温热的空气里混杂着令人微醺的酒味、蛋糕的香甜气息、音乐以及笑声。他闭上眼深吸了一口，仿佛能借此驱散胸口的不快。  
等他睁开眼，差点被出现在自己面前的Eames吓了一跳。  
“亲爱的Arthur，”对方一脸微笑，假装没有注意到他的反应，“为了弥补之前的嫌隙，我能请你跳一支舞么？”  
Arthur像怪物一样瞪着他，一瞬间大脑里闪过了一千条拒绝这个混蛋的理由，从最简单粗暴的“滚开我他妈的不想见到你”到相对礼貌克制的“很抱歉我对你的提议不感兴趣”应有尽有，最终脱口而出的却是“我不和穿花衬衫的人跳舞”。  
“你这是歧视，Arthur！”Eames佯装委屈地耷拉着眉毛，眼里却闪烁着戏谑的笑意。“Phillipa就很喜欢这件衬衫。”  
“那是因为她太小了，还没到形成审美意识的年龄。”Arthur强忍着翻白眼的冲动，斜跨出一步想要离开，却又被堵住了去路。  
“就一支舞，Arthur。”Eames又凑近了一些，现在他们几乎快要面对面贴上了，英国人身上混合着香槟、烟草、奶油以及木质香水的味道，闻起来就像是一个婚礼，或是一个充满了荷尔蒙的夏日。他的眼睛在黄昏的光线中，像是两杯暧昧不明深不见底的醇酒，引诱人冒着溺死其中的危险甘愿沉醉。Arthur僵硬地看着他。理智在叫嚣，可他无法将自己的目光挪开一分一毫。他的大脑似乎因为过高的温度卡机了，磕磕绊绊运行了半天也没能计算出一个结论。就在这时，一串小提琴的旋律如同甘泉流淌进了他的耳朵。  
“我——”他结结巴巴地说道，没留意到自己的声音沙哑得惊人，“我不会跳探戈。”  
Eames叹了口气：“真遗憾，darling，那我下次再请你跳舞吧。”说罢他毫无预警地在Arthur的脸颊上吻了一口，就以光速撤离了现场，留下黑发少年满脸通红地捂着脸颊愣在原地。  
最终那个婚礼在很长一段时间内成了Arthur怒气的来源，如果不是他非凡的理智他大概会控制不住一把火烧了现场。他居然就这么不明不白被那英国佬占了便宜，简直是奇耻大辱。一念及此Arthur就怒火中烧气得发抖，他发誓要让Eames为此付出代价。


	3. Chapter 3

无论Arthur多么不情愿，他和Eames很快又要见面了——当年的世锦赛里他提前退赛，就是因为和Eames碰了个正着。  
“记住，沉住气，一定要沉住气！”一直到临上场他的教练仍在他耳旁念叨着。这话自从抽签结果公布以来他已经说了上千遍了，Arthur没有应答，但还是忍不住皱起了眉。  
“你所要做的就是发挥你的优势——防住他，”耳边的唠叨仍然没有停，“不要有太多压力，Arthur，防住他别让他得分就是胜利！”  
“知道了。”他嘟囔了一声，带上手套，瞟了眼自己的剑。裁判示意比赛开始，他的教练看上去还想再说些什么但最终放弃了，只是拍了拍他的肩膀。Arthur最后朝他点了点头，转身走上了剑道。观众席中爆发出了一阵海啸似的欢呼和掌声，那个英国人迎面朝他走过来， 眉目轮廓在金属面罩的阴影下深刻如雕塑。  
“真高兴又见面了，darling。”在他们互相测试剑具的时候Eames恍若无意地凑了过来。“放松点，我会手下留情的。”  
Arthur甚至没有费神去搭理那笑得一脸可恶的英国天才。肾上腺素在他血管里奔腾着，他专注于维持自己平稳的呼吸，拉下面罩一语不发向开始线走去。如果那家伙真如他所说的“手下留情”了，Arthur在心里冷哼了一声，他将为此后悔。在摆出姿势前的最后一刻，他瞥了眼满席的观众，思忖着其中多少人在期待一场一边倒的屠杀——  
他们要失望了。  
铃声响起。  
在几次试探性的短暂交锋后，Eames很快发起了进攻。由于曾经是花剑选手，他的进攻比一般重剑选手来的更加大胆迅猛，Arthur深知如果此时此刻乱了阵脚就会完全被压制住。他无意识地绷紧了下颚，所有注意力都集中到了对方的剑和持剑的左臂上。Eames的攻势如同瞬息万变的暴风骤雨，可他还是成功抵挡住了，并设法做了一两次攻击。但他到底还是没能拖延多久，四十五秒，Eames击中了第一剑，正中他防守还击后来不及撤退的手臂。  
观众席中猛然爆发出了一阵叫好声。Arthur咬了咬牙，退回开始线。他下意识地看了眼他的教练，后者正在朝他喊着什么，从口型看起来似乎是“防守”。  
好吧。Arthur在面罩后挤出了一个微笑。防守。  
他的优势在于沉稳，Arthur知道这一点，这正是他选择重剑的原因之一。可是面对着Eames，这个天赋异禀的混蛋，他一直梦想超越的对象，要他维持被动防守实在是太不甘心了。信不信由你，Arthur可从来不是一般意义上的“乖孩子”。  
于是，在又僵持了一分多钟，第一局快要结束的时候，他出击了。而Eames，即使他最初有那么一丁点的猝不及防，也在千分之一秒内调整了自己的状态，迅速防守还击。Arthur偏头避开了他的剑，随之一剑刺中了他的右腿。  
裁判宣布得分和休息。Arthur喘着气摘下了头盔，观众的呼喊和掌声因此更加清晰。在他的对面，Eames也摘下了头罩，朝他露出了一个笑容。  
“干得还不错，小家伙。”  
Arthur懒得理他，径直走下剑道一屁股坐进椅子里，深深呼吸着无需经由金属面罩过滤的新鲜空气。他的教练在一旁蹲了下来递给他一瓶水：“你做得很好，Arthur，但是刚才那样太冒险了，我不鼓励你进攻，记住我们的战术，好吗？”  
Arthur喝着水，清澈分明的眼睛看了他一秒，点了点头。教练松了口气，等他站起来，年轻的黑发剑手转过头，躲在他看不到的角度里悄悄翻了个白眼。  
而这一切都没能逃过Eames的眼睛。他隔着长长的剑道，穿过聚光灯的白光追随着对手的一举一动，忍不住微微勾起了唇角。黑发少年似乎是察觉到了他的目光，转过头来正巧撞上了他的视线，皱起了眉毛。Eames眨了眨眼却没有避开，举起矿泉水瓶喝了一口，听到自己太阳穴旁的血管在突突地跳动着，像是原始的战鼓。  
一分钟的休息时间很快就到了。裁判示意选手归位，Eames扔下那个塑料瓶，拿起头盔和剑走上剑道，灿烂耀眼的白光瞬间吞没了他。在他的对面，那个年轻的黑发剑手戴上了头盔，摆好了准备姿势，剑尖稳稳地指向他。  
那一刻，在剑道上已经站了七年的英国世界冠军居然破天荒地产生了一丝恍惚。然而在那短暂的一瞬后他立刻恢复了冷静和专注。  
你赢不了我，darling。他低头戴上头罩。至少现在还不行。  
他那时候还不知道这会花去多少时间——他同Arthur的纠缠和僵持，剑道上的，以及更多更刻骨的，剑道外的。那只是Arthur和他无数交锋中的第一次，而那个黑发少年证明了自己确实当得上他的对手。  
或许在比赛结束后他该给Cobb发条祝贺短信。Eames这么想着，一个闪神就被刺中了手。Arthur抬起面罩喘了口气，黑发凌乱地贴在了额头和脸颊上，然而在那微卷乱发下的双眼却是近乎冷漠的平静，像是两潭波澜不惊的湖水。  
他忽然很想拨开那些黑色的发丝，凑近了仔细看看那双清澈的眼睛。  
第二局结束时他的教练有些坐不住了。“你没有尽全力，Eames。”他责难道，双眉简直要拧到一起。也难怪他着急，这场Eames一反常态，从来没有把比分甩开过。  
“我不认为对付那个小家伙需要用上全力。”当事人一脸的无所谓，仿佛存心要把他可怜的教练气死。  
“那孩子很难缠，你不该掉以轻心！”教练严厉地说道，而Eames吐了吐舌头。“这可不是平时的游戏，放认真点！”  
“我知道我知道。”Eames嘀咕着，用余光偷偷观察对面的那个黑发少年，后者也正在和他的教练交谈着。说实话，他原来其实根本没打算参加这届世锦赛——他本想去肯尼亚度个假的，之所以改变主意，纯粹是因为从Mal那儿得知了Arthur会参加比赛。  
好吧，他承认他是在制造能让两人会面的机会。难道他不能对自己的挑战者有所好奇么？  
Eames走上剑道，在光中眯起了眼睛，打量着他的对手，不放过一丝一毫的蛛丝马迹。Arthur起伏不稳的胸膛显示他已经消耗了大量体力，然而他的眼神还是一如既往的沉稳坚定，毫无退缩之意。他抬手拉下面罩，遮住了那头柔软的黑发，再抬起头来时已经看不到眼睛。  
很好。Eames心想着，举起了自己的剑。  
接下来的交锋中Arthur确实陷入了明显的颓势。他不得不打消了进攻的打算，把重心移到了防守上，却被Eames一步步逼进了危险区。再有一步他就要踏到线了，Arthur咬紧了牙根，突然压着对手的剑直刺过去。Eames不敢大意，格开他的攻击一剑刺向他的肩膀。Arthur猛地朝旁边跨了一步，孰料因为这动作扭到了左脚踝。他咬住下唇咽回一声痛呼，来不及思考，即使重心不稳却仍然用尽全力朝对方刺去。Eames因为这毫无章法的还击皱起了眉，一剑精准地击中了Arthur来不及转移的右腿。而后者因为扭伤的脚踝没能收住去势，Eames见情形不对赶紧上前一步，年轻的黑发剑手就这样直直撞进了他怀里。  
“Hey Arthur，你还好吧？”  
在金属面罩后面Arthur的整张脸都皱了起来。血液在他的耳膜里隆隆作响，连同他自己沉重的喘息声，甚至盖过了全场观众的惊呼。他全身的重量在刚才都压到了受伤的脚踝上，一瞬间爆发的疼痛让他连一个音节都挤不出来，如果不是Eames紧紧搂着他的腰他肯定会直接摔下去——等等。  
Arthur猛地睁大了眼睛。像是有一只无形的手将他灵魂里尚算清醒的部分粗暴地拽出了他的身体，来到头顶上空，让他认清了当下的情形——他全身都嵌进了Eames怀里，后者的右手正牢牢地箍着他的后腰，贴合地如此之近以至于金属面罩几乎要产生摩擦。他周围的空气全被Eames的气味占据了，让他简直无法呼吸。  
就在这个当口，Arthur的大脑擅自闪回到了几个月前的婚礼上。电光火石间他回忆起了当时Eames朝他伸出的邀请的手。  
如果。他脑壳里冒出了一个小小的声音，不合时宜地将他的思绪搅成了一团晕眩。如果当初他答应了Eames，会发生什么事情？  
他没能延续这个猜测。Eames向裁判简单地交代完情况，在全场观众的一惊一乍的嗡嗡声中拖着他离开了剑道，把他交给了他的教练。他在一群人的簇拥下陷进了椅子里，被包围在了令人头昏眼花心烦意乱的闷热和吵闹中。队医冲了过来，在了解了初步情况后小心翼翼地帮他脱下了左脚的鞋袜。他在一片昏昏沉沉中听见他的教练爆了句粗口，那意味着自己显然伤得不轻。有人——他为自己的生命感谢那个人——帮他摘下了头盔，擦掉了他满脸的冷汗。Arthur大口呼吸着新鲜的空气，终于勉强恢复了一些神智。他低下头，看到队医正在往他肿起的脚踝上喷止痛药剂。  
“我还能继续比赛吗？”  
他听到了自己粗哑变调的声音。他们的队医猛然抬起头一脸不可思议地看着他，然后他听到了教练又急又恼的声音：“够了Arthur，我不认为你——”  
年轻的黑发剑手像是没听到他的话，一瞬不瞬地只盯着队医，又问了一次：“我还能继续比赛吗？”  
“呃——”他们的队医为难地在两人间看来看去，吞咽了一下，“以你现在的状况而言——”  
“你脚踝扭伤了，伤得还不轻，”他的教练打断了对方，语调里满是压抑的怒火，“我不管你怎么想，Arthur，我不会允许你继续打下去的！”他伸手就要去夺从头至尾一直被Arthur紧紧攥在手里的剑，却被后者一把挣开了。  
“不！”年轻的黑发剑手猛地转过头恶狠狠地瞪着他，死死抓着自己的剑，仿佛那是水面上的最后一根浮木。“我不能——”  
“看在上帝的份上，Arthur！”他的教练终于忍不住叫了起来，“我他妈的还不是为了你好，以你现在的情况别说是这场比赛，恐怕下一场——”  
“你不明白！”Arthur咬着牙嘶声说道。他的额上又冒出了大颗的冷汗，几乎淌到眼睛里。“我必须把这场打完，我必须那么做！我不能——我不能就这么向那家伙认输了！”  
他的教练似乎被震住了。事后在场的队医回忆起来，说那平素谦和礼貌的年轻人在那一刻像是完全变了个人，双眼简直要喷出火来，神情狂乱得——他迟疑了一下，用了一个不那么恰当的比喻——像是头被激怒的野兽。  
而在当时，那黑发的“野兽”和他的教练彼此怒目相视僵持了整整半分钟。然后年长者垂下了头，揉了揉鼻梁。  
“真是疯了。”他叹息着摇了摇头，摇摇晃晃退后了几步，扔下毛巾找裁判去了。Arthur的心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼，他收回视线，朝看傻了眼的队医催促道：“快点！”后者赶紧又给他喷了点药剂，然后用纱布将红肿的脚踝严严实实地裹了起来。Arthur咬紧了牙根，以此抑制自己的呻吟，胡乱地擦了把满脸的汗水，然后就这么硬生生站了起来。药剂让他的左脚踝一片麻木，他匆匆穿回鞋袜，努力试图忽略受伤的事实，调整了一下站姿，然后就朝着聚光灯下的剑道走过去了。全场观众爆发出了雷鸣一般兴奋的掌声，震得他耳膜隆隆作响。Eames径直走到他面前，双眉紧皱。  
“你这样真的值得吗？”  
年轻的黑发剑手牢牢地盯着他的眼睛。那双深棕色的眼眸已经失去了刚才的平稳沉着，仿佛是倾泻而下的山洪，带着一往无前誓死不回的决绝。  
“开始吧。”他只说了这么一句话，然后转身戴上了头盔。

那场比赛，他们的第一次交手，最终结果定格在了11比7。  
比赛一结束Arthur就被队医和教练架了下去。Eames在更衣室里踌躇了半天，终于一路摸到了医务室。还没靠近门口他就听到了严厉的训斥声。看来Arthur的教练真是气得不轻，Eames挠了挠鼻子，正犹豫着要不要进去解救那个可怜的小家伙，就听到了一串脚步声，紧接着医务室的门啪的打开了。  
“您好，先生。”英国人赶紧摆出笑脸打招呼。对方教练冷哼了一声，径直离开了。在他身后那个黑发少年坐在雪白的病床上，微垂着脸，肩膀以难以察觉的幅度颤动着，双手死死地揪着毯子。如果Eames没有看错的话——他其实隐约希望自己看错了——Arthur苍白的脸颊上还挂着湿润的痕迹，在灯光下时不时反射出晶莹的光。  
他清了清喉咙。对方像是猛然惊醒似的浑身一震，迅速擦掉了脸上的水渍，抬头看到来者后露出了一丝混合着惊讶的复杂神色，但随即又恢复了面无表情。  
“你有事吗，Mr. Eames？”  
“来看看你怎么样了。”英国人轻快地回答，似乎丝毫没被那冰冷的语气影响到，关上门径直走向Arthur所在的床。Arthur皱起眉，不安地挪动了一下，然而靠墙的床意味着他无处可逃，只能眼睁睁看着Eames一屁股坐在了他的床尾。  
“你已经看到了，现在请你离开，先生。”他僵硬地说道。Eames露出了被冒犯的表情：“拜托，是什么让你觉得我是个‘先生’？我明明没比你老多少。”  
Arthur瞪着他，没有吭声。对方不以为意地耸了耸肩：“你的脚怎么样？”  
“拜你所赐，”Arthur没能阻止自己语调里的怨恨，脱口说道，“我不仅没办法参加接下来的比赛，而且一个月都不能走路了！”  
“这么严重？”Eames皱起眉看向对方掩盖在毯子下的脚部。“没有伤到骨头吧？给我看看。”  
“不，什么？”Arthur愣了一下，随即回过神来，立刻慌张地试图往床角缩去。“滚开，别碰我！”然而Eames已经先他一步掀开了毯子，抓住了他裸露的左小腿。  
“别乱动。”他沉下声警告道。Arthur生怕用力挣脱会牵扯到受伤的脚踝，只好僵硬地任由对方托着小腿和脚底查看。Eames将手掌轻轻贴在了他的踝骨上，隔着一层新包上的纱布滑过肿块，丈量肿起的幅度。而Arthur除了自己的心跳声什么都听不见。他的后背和手心都开始出汗，耳朵烫得快要冒烟。Eames的双手轻柔地托着他的脚，仿佛那是件昂贵的易碎品。从他的角度能看到那英国人垂下的睫毛，以及他因为专注而稍稍抿起来了的嘴唇。上帝啊——他感到一阵异样的晕眩，赶紧转过头去避开这一幕，随即又说服自己这只是止痛片的副作用。  
“我认识一个针灸师。”Eames突然开口了，手中还捧着他的脚。“他对付扭伤很有一套，要不要介绍给你？”  
Arthur没忍住翻了个白眼：“他在美国吗？”  
“哦好吧，”Eames咧开嘴傻笑起来，“我忘了这一点。”他终于——感谢上帝——放下了Arthur的脚，还没忘记帮他把毯子盖了回去。  
“那么——”就在Arthur暗自松了口气时，他突然收敛笑容问道，“你为什么非得带伤继续比赛？你就那么想赢我么？”  
Arthur睁大了眼睛，刚想开口辩解，却又被对方打断了。“Cobb告诉过我你的目标就是要超越我，你不觉得这目标很没有意义么？”他耸了耸肩膀，一脸匪夷所思的表情。  
眼见自己的人生理想受到了诋毁，Arthur气急败坏奋起还击：“算了吧你这个自大狂！我只是不想就那么便宜了你！”  
“可是那样你的扭伤很可能会更加严重，事实也是如此。”Eames正色看着他，而Arthur一时间无法适应他这样一本正经的态度。“如果我是你的教练，我肯定也会发飙的。”  
他话音刚落，黑发少年漂亮的棕色眼睛就黯淡了下去。Eames在心里踢了自己一脚，搜肠刮肚试图找出什么能安慰对方的话。  
“没关系。”最终他结结巴巴地说道。“不管你的教练说了什么，这场比赛你打得很棒。”  
Arthur脸上的红晕和表情都褪去了。他低头看着自己的毯子，沉默了很长时间。就在Eames的不安和歉疚即将到达临界点时，Arthur突然又开口了。  
“他说，他在这场比赛以后就不再是我的教练了。”  
那句话像是在长时间压制后蹦起来的弹簧，尾音里带着金属质地的震颤。Eames愣了一下，又咧开嘴笑了。  
“那倒便宜Cobb了，他不用竞争上岗了。”  
Arthur怔了一秒，随即反应过来，干笑了两声：“真有趣。”  
“谢谢。”  
Eames佯装出受宠若惊状，终于逗得黑发少年露出了一个微小的笑容。他小幅度翘起的嘴角以及脸颊上浮现出来的两个浅浅的凹陷没能逃脱Eames的视线。在他能阻止自己之前，他的手指已经自说自话地触上了Arthur的脸颊。  
“我以前没发现，原来你还有酒窝？”  
Arthur看起来因为过度的震惊言语不能。他狭长的双眼几乎要瞪圆了，薄薄的嘴唇翕动了好几次都没能发出声音来。Eames的身体完全脱离了自己的控制。在他意识到之前，他已经不知不觉凑了过去，如他所愿观察着对方清澈见底的双眼。而现在他们的距离实在太近了，他几乎能数清Arthur的每一根睫毛，那像是羽毛挠着他的心脏，让他心头痒痒的。  
而Arthur无法将自己的视线从那双眼睛上挪开。他第一次注意到Eames的眼睛原来是带了点灰色的蓝绿色，在这么短的距离中倒映出自己的影子。Eames来之前应该刚冲过澡，薄荷沐浴露的香气搔刮过他的鼻端，占据了他周围的空气，让他动弹不得。  
“Arthur。”那个英国人无意识地在舌尖上重复滚动着他的名字，沙哑而温柔，带着好听的鼻音麻醉了他的耳朵，然后是四肢。“Arthur，Arthur……”  
他叹了口气，视线向下转移到了黑发少年的薄唇。Arthur意识到了这一点，原本急促的呼吸顿时紊乱了起来。Eames舔了舔自己丰满的嘴唇——那个画面让他全身掠过了一阵奇异的战栗。然后英国人轻轻用手掌捧住了他的脸颊，Arthur颤动了两下眼睫，既没能挪动一丝一毫，也没能出言阻止。他全身的机能包括大脑运转好像都罢工了，只能眼睁睁看着Eames越凑越近，近到他稍稍一动就会蹭到英国人的鼻尖。  
就在这时，医务室的门咔哒一声打开了。  
在Arthur反应过来之前Eames已经像一阵旋风一样从床上弹起来冲了出去，差点把进来的那人撞翻在地。Arthur瘫软在床上，像是劫后余生那样大口地喘息，无从分辨内心喷涌而出的情感中究竟是懊恼，愤怒，还是失望更多一些。  
“怎么回事？”进来的人一脸惊魂未定混杂着不明所以——那是他的队友Nash。他进退两难地在门口站了一会儿，看了看Arthur，又朝门外张望了一下。“那人不是——”  
“有什么事吗？”Arthur忙不迭地打断了他。Nash一脸狐疑地最后朝外瞥了一眼，走过来递给他一部手机。  
“你妈妈刚才打电话找你，估计是已经知道了。”他意有所指地瞥了眼Arthur盖在毯子下的脚。后者忍不住叹了口气，接过自己的手机。  
“谢谢你跑这一趟。”  
“乐意效劳，”Nash笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你现在可成了全队的英雄了，虽然领队再三警告我们千万别学你的样子——”  
Arthur忍不住又哀叹了一声。Nash见状识趣地闭上了嘴：“那我……先走了？”Arthur挤出个笑容朝他点了点头，目送着对方消失在门后，脸上的表情瞬间消失得一干二净。他蜷起没有受伤的右腿，抱住膝盖将脸埋进胳膊里深呼吸了两次，才拨通了家里的电话。

Eames是在第二天中午才得知Arthur已经连夜回家去了。他在一夜的思想斗争外加一上午的踌躇未决后，终于下定决心带着午餐溜进了医务室。然而，等待他的不过是一张干净如新的空床。


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur花了一年的时间才让自己忘记了脚踝曾经受伤这个事实。恢复训练进行缓慢，一半是因为他总下意识地将重心放在右脚上，尽管左脚早已痊愈却仍然改不掉这个习惯；另一半是因为他开始了新鲜的大学生活，他的父亲——一个律师，总希望他能在击剑运动以外拥有另一个“正经”的职业生涯。他不得不全身心投入到这忙碌的新生活中，只有在夜深人静的时候，才会偶尔想起那个英国人。  
有那么几次他甚至梦见了他们的最后一面。Eames深不见底的蓝绿色眼睛上反射出他的倒影，温暖的呼吸喷洒在他脸颊上。Arthur。他独特的沙哑嗓音如同烟熏一般，尾音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。而Arthur不清楚自己究竟是怎么想的，也不清楚自己身体里翻涌的到底是何种情绪，或渴望。紧接着Eames会捧住他的脸颊，动作轻柔得不可思议，而他动弹不能。  
他总是会在那个关键时刻惊醒，对着漆黑的天花板喘着粗气，满腔的挫败和羞恼。  
他不想去思考那究竟是什么，尽管脑海里有个声音告诉他那就是个未完成的吻。极偶然的情况下，他会放纵自己回想那个英国人的双唇。那么丰满、红润的嘴唇居然生在了一个男人脸上，不可思议却又美得出奇。在那些困惑迷惘的时刻里，他的手指总是不经意地摩挲着自己的嘴唇。  
然而最终他下定了决心，毕竟那什么都不是。Eames是他要超越的对手，从头至尾仅此而已，即使他在听到对方的姓名时心中会掠过一丝隐秘的战栗。什么都不会改变。  
那年的圣诞节发生了一件大事。Mal毫无征兆地宣布自己要退役了，连她的丈夫都吃了一惊，毕竟，以她的年龄完全还可以继续征战几年。可是Mal的态度斩钉截铁不容回旋，她说她已经考虑这问题很久了。“我路都走不稳就开始拿剑了，现在是时候开始另一种新生活了。”她开始陆续地接受片约，不是那些小打小闹过过场子的广告和客串，而是真正出演固定角色。她甚至为此去上了表演课，忙得不可开交，于是照顾Phillipa的重任瞬间落到了Cobb身上。而Arthur在训练后时常跟着去他家帮点小忙。至于Cobb——差点忘了说，他现在已经是Arthur的教练了。  
这样很好。Arthur在第无数次试图将自己的头发从Phillipa手里解救出来时漫不经心地想道。每个人都在沿着新生活的轨迹前进，没必要一直专注于过去不放。  
然而说易行难。Eames和他不会总处于大西洋的两端与世相隔安然无恙。在那必将到来的再会之前，即使他不能理清自己的情绪，也必须学会无动于衷，因为那对于他的目标显然毫无帮助。

时间过得飞快。Eames在这一年里对这句话的感受尤为深刻。世锦赛后他极度渴望Arthur的消息，却只能从别人口中得来只言片语。第无数次他在电话中试图用闲聊将话题将Arthur身上迂回靠拢时，Mal终于受不了了，一针见血地戳穿了他自以为天衣无缝的伪装。“如果你这么关心Arthur，”她好气又好笑地问道，“干嘛不问他自己？”  
“很抱歉浪费了你宝贵的时间，”Eames干巴巴地回答，“但是，第一，我只是想粗略地了解一下我的挑战者的近况；第二，我没有他的号码。”  
“这还不简单……”他只来得及听见一声嘀咕，然后Mal啪的挂断了电话。片刻后他就收到了短信。Eames盯着屏幕上的那串数字忍不住吞咽了一下，在内心挣扎权衡了半天，最终只是将那号码存了起来。  
他没敢给对方打电话或是发短信，一次都没有，似乎相较于跨出这一步，忍受Mal的揶揄奚落反而更容易些。他也不明白怎么会这样。他第一次从Mal口中得知Arthur在进行恢复训练是Phillipa两岁生日的前夕，而后的时光飞快而模糊，像是急速后退的画面在视网膜上留下的光晕。圣诞节很快过去了，然后是新年，情人节和圣帕特里克节。初春的时候Mal无意间告诉他Arthur正在大学里学习建筑——或者那是初夏时候的事？他记不清了，那一整年的回忆以一种独特混乱的次序纠缠在他的脑海里，连同他对于Arthur的认知，就像一幅凌乱缺损的拼图。  
他暗暗发誓一定要把那副拼图填补完整。  
上帝大概也知道他有多渴望再见到那个黑发少年。Cobb在维持了两年的保守态度后，终于认为Arthur已经完全恢复足以去参加2008年的分站赛了——那意味着他们把奥运会也放在了目标计划之内。得知那消息后Eames兴奋了一整晚，甚至于在比赛前肖想着即将到来的再会而失眠。  
但他没料到他们的再次相遇会是那样。年轻的黑发剑手看上去和两年前没什么变化，只是更为平静疏离，客套得近乎冷淡，让Eames苦心准备的见面辞全烂在了肚子里。他们的第二次交手以15比13提前结束了，赛后Arthur只是简单地同他握了一下手，就头也不回地离开了，留下他一个人傻乎乎地站在剑道上满腹懊恼。他打定主意要扭转这一状况，于是悄悄地溜进了对方的休息室里想来个瓮中捉鳖，却没想到出现在面前的除了Arthur之外，还有个年轻的棕发姑娘。  
Arthur在看到他的第一眼时就僵住了。那姑娘也愣在了原地，不过Eames敏锐地捕捉到了她脸上由惊讶到兴奋的转变。  
“你是——你是William Eames！”她叫了起来，两眼亮晶晶的满是无法掩饰的惊喜。  
“没错，正是在下。”Eames笑着回答，在心里暗松了一口气，转向仍然一脸僵硬的黑发少年。“我想你能为我介绍一下这位可爱的小姐是谁，darling？”  
他发誓他在说出“darling”这个词时Arthur的眼角不易察觉地抽搐了一下。那个棕发姑娘讶异地轮流看了看在场的两个男人，张嘴想问些什么，却被Arthur打断了。  
“只要你和他说了十句话以上，”他干巴巴地说道，“他也会这么叫你的，Ariadne。”  
名叫Ariadne的棕发姑娘扑哧笑出了声。Eames也跟着大笑起来：“很高兴见到你，Ariadne my dear——哦抱歉，如果我不这么说的话岂不是太不给Arthur面子了。”  
那姑娘笑得更欢了，两颊浮现出苹果一样可爱的红晕，而Arthur依旧没什么表情，只是以颇为仇恨的眼神瞪着他，其中包含了从“你来干什么”到“滚出去”的一切含义。Eames假笑了一下：“抱歉打扰了，我想我该走了——”  
“没关系，”Ariadne轻快地打断了他，“我想你是来找Arthur的？我可以先出去一下——”  
“不，”他和Arthur同时叫了出来，“不是什么急事，而且我接下去还有比赛呢，再不回去会被我的教练烦死的。”他冲那姑娘笑了笑，撒了个小谎。后者看上去有些失望，不过还是预祝他比赛胜利，而在她身旁Arthur的神情里掺杂了点矛盾和释然。Eames礼貌地道了别，阖门离开了休息室，紧接着就掏出手机拨通了Mal的电话。  
“那个Ariadne是谁？”一听到Mal的声音他就迫不及待地问道。  
“什么？”面对他劈头盖脸的问题对方一时间没反应过来。“哦，你是说Ari？她是我爸爸发现的‘可塑之才’——不过他现在已经不收徒弟了，于是就把那小姑娘扔给了Dom。你见过她了？”  
“我看到她和Arthur在一起。”Eames脱口答道，随即后悔不迭，因为Mal在电话那头咯咯笑了起来。  
“放心吧，Eames。”她拖着一种懒洋洋的了然的调子说道。“那小姑娘不是你的情敌，不用这么紧张。”  
Eames被这话一噎，愣了两秒才想起来反驳：“够了，Mal！不管你怎么想，我才不是那个意思！”  
那个法国女人在电话另一端毫不掩饰地大笑起来：“算了吧Eames，你是什么意思你自己最清楚——哦！”Eames隐约听到电话背景的白噪音里传来了一声稚嫩的“mommy”。  
“你害我吵醒我女儿了！”Mal埋怨道。Eames刚想反唇相讥，就听见对方匆匆丢下了一句“我要挂了，拜拜”。  
“等等！”他气急败坏地对着手机吼道。“Mal！别——”  
可是回应他的只是电话里单调的“嘟”声。


	5. Chapter 5

那一次的世界杯分站赛让Arthur成名了。他杀进了半决赛，却可惜地败在了一名意大利老将手下。然而这不妨碍国内的体育新闻对这匹黑马大肆报道，有报刊甚至挖出了一年多前世锦赛上他带伤坚持比赛的旧闻。于是一时间电视节目邀请和杂志访谈朝他铺天盖地而来，让刚过二十岁的Arthur无所适从。他从没想过自己也会遇到Mal和Cobb所处的情形，而对此，前者告诉他的是“欢迎加入体育明星行列”，后者的建议更为中肯，“你该去找个经纪人了”。他的大学生活连带着也受到了影响，在此之前他从没想到有一天走在路上会被不相识的人认出来。  
“这只是——”他坐在Cobb家的吧台前，皱着眉挖了一勺Mal独家自制的鸡尾酒冰淇淋，试图找出一个词来形容自己的感受却失败了。“——太突然了。”  
“我明白。”Cobb了然地点了点头。“你现在经历的一切我们都经历过。”他转过身去，微微眯起眼，注视着自己的妻子和女儿在后花园里的充气游泳池内打水仗。这是一个六月的下午，出征奥运前最后的悠闲时光，灿烂的夏日照得水面闪闪发亮。Arthur跟着看了一会儿，转过头来继续同那一大盆冰淇淋战斗。  
“那么——你的经纪人怎么说？”金发男人回过头来问道。  
“她帮我接了一个杂志上拍照片的合约。”Arthur苦恼地咬着勺子。“可是我在照片上看起来一直都很蠢。”  
“别担心，他们会有办法的。”Cobb笑了起来。“你慢慢习惯了就好。”  
“听上去难以想象。”Arthur干巴巴地回答，往嘴巴里塞了一大口冰淇淋。  
“难以想象，但确实如此。”Cobb拍了拍他的肩膀。“等过个两三年你就习以为常了——甚至是太习以为常了，以至于因此迷失了自己的初衷和目标。”  
“我不会那样的。”Arthur放下了手里的勺子。Cobb赞赏地看了他一眼，没有说话，转而喝了口手里的冰啤酒。Mal和Phillipa看起来已经结束了嬉戏。小公主摇摇晃晃地跑了进来，一见Arthur就兴奋地要扑上去，她的母亲赶紧把她一把抱了起来，Phillipa老大不乐意地在她怀里扭来扭去。  
“哦，宝贝儿，我们先得去换衣服，你身上湿淋淋会感冒的。”她温柔地诱哄道。“等我们换完衣服就去给Arthur编辫子。”  
Arthur差点被呛了一口，难以置信地瞪着对方。Mal促狭地朝他眨眨眼，为了角色新剪的短发让她看上去像个顽皮的男孩。她搂着女儿上楼了，留下黑发青年憋得满脸通红。  
“没办法，”Cobb满怀同情地拍着他的背，“你现在确实是我们三个当中头发最长的那个。”  
“这不是问题的关键！”Arthur 咆哮道，“你女儿明明有一打芭比娃娃！”  
“Hey，高兴点，这说明她喜欢你。”Cobb不以为意地说道，语气里满是“你还不感恩戴德”的意思。面对这么个溺爱的父亲Arthur只能泄愤咕哝了一句“我回去就把头发剃了”，同时开始谋划怎么把Ariadne骗过来当自己的替罪羊。毕竟，她的头发可长多了。  
而后者对此居然颇为享受。在又一个典型的周六晚上，即训练后的例行Cobb家聚餐中，Phillipa发现了新的折磨对象——Ariadne微卷的棕色长发。自此她对Arthur的兴趣完全转移了，后者既松了口气又有些不甘心，尤其无法理解棕发姑娘为什么还能配合得那么高兴。  
“那是因为你是个男人，要知道每个女孩小时候都喜欢这么干。”Ariadne顶着一头蝴蝶结这么回答他的疑问。Arthur抱住胳膊，强忍住对她发型翻白眼的冲动，摇了摇头。  
“这太荒谬了。”  
“明白了，‘女人都太荒谬’，‘Arthur Callahan之所以成为gay’的原因第一条。”棕发姑娘撇了撇嘴，看着黑发少年瞬间涨红了的脸颊幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。  
“Shut up！Ariadne！”  
“怎么了，这栋房子里的每个人都知道你不是直的。”Ariadne耸了耸肩。“对了，那个Stanley怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”Arthur别扭地避开了她的视线，盘算着怎么才能把话题从他的感情生活引开。  
“什么叫不怎么样？”Ariadne皱眉看着他，突然从地上跳了起来，险些被身后坐在凳子上的Phillipa扯掉两根头发。“等等，你不会把他甩了吧？”她龇牙咧嘴地揉着自己的头皮在小公主的抗议声中坐了回去，“你们才约会过几次啊你让我怎么和我朋友交代早知道我当初就不让她把Stanley介绍给你了——”  
“停下，Ari，”Arthur顿时头疼了起来，“第一，我没有‘甩了他’，因为我们甚至没有开始一段正式的关系。第二，我们能不能别谈这个了？”  
但他忘了女人的八卦之魂燃烧起来时是没那么容易熄灭的。棕发姑娘丝毫没理会他的请求，依旧不屈不挠地固守在这个话题上：“那你这次分手的理由是什么？别告诉我什么不合适没感觉，这种借口你都用了上千遍了！”  
“Ari，拜托——”Arthur呻吟着捂住了额头，“你就不能换个话题么？我真的不想谈这个！”  
“还是说——”对方突然不怀好意地拖长了音调，“他在床上不能满足你？”  
Arthur险些被自己的口水呛死：“What the——Phillipa还在这儿！”  
“她又听不懂，怕什么，你这口气简直像Cobb一样。”Ariadne朝天翻了个白眼。与此同时，金发男人的声音从婴儿房门外传了进来。  
“我怎么了？”Cobb走了进来，眯眼打量自己的两个徒弟，而两人都竭力维持着平静无辜的表情。大约是没发现什么可疑的线索，他摇摇头，把女儿抱了起来。“Mal说可以开饭了。”  
“好的，我们一会儿就下去。”Ariadne冲他乖巧地笑了笑。那伪装在他们的教练离开后立即消失了，棕发姑娘露出了深思的神情。  
“Arthur，你有没有想过你为什么无法和别的男人维持关系？”她一脸罕见的严肃，只可惜此刻的发型把这“严肃”衬托成了反效果。“是不是因为——”她缓慢地、一字一句地说道，“你潜意识里其实已经有一个喜欢的人了，即使你还没有意识到，也无法接受除此之外的任何人。”  
Arthur像是被人迎面打了一拳，彻彻底底愣住了。  
“我说中了对不对！”一秒钟的沉默后Ariadne兴高采烈地大呼小叫起来，“快告诉我那是谁！你听完我的话第一个想到的人是谁！”  
“够了！这根本不有趣！”Arthur冲她叫道，转身冲出了房间，将那姑娘毫无形象的大笑扔在身后。他的心脏在胸腔里不受控制地狂跳着，Arthur死死地咬住了下唇，试图将他们刚才的对话统统抛到脑后。然而Ariadne的声音仍然固执地在他脑海里回荡着——你潜意识里其实已经有一个喜欢的人了，即使你还没有意识到，也无法接受除此之外的任何人。  
即使你还没有意识到，也无法接受除此之外的任何人。  
那不能是真的。那只是不能是真的。  
在他喝汤的时候Arthur开始后悔了。他本该对此一笑置之，然而刚才那愚蠢的反应无异于变相承认了Ariadne的猜测。棕发姑娘姗姗来迟，向Cobb家的女主人道歉说自己好不容易才解开了她女儿编的辫子。Arthur将头埋在菜里竭力避免与她的视线接触，活像一只可怜的鸵鸟。然而当他听到Ariadne向Mal打听起Eames的消息时还是忍不住抬起了头，而那棕发姑娘敏锐地捕捉到了他的视线，向他露出了一个饶有深意的笑容。  
他从没有像此刻这么讨厌Ariadne。Arthur咬着牙低下头去，假装对盘子里的熏鱼充满了热爱，身侧两个女人的讨论清晰无比地钻入了他耳底。  
“你对Eames很感兴趣？”Mal一边擦着女儿嘴角的汤汁一边笑道。“我劝你别对他太着迷，要知道他其实有点惹人厌——”  
岂止是有点啊。Arthur正这么腹诽着，就听见Mal补充道：“不过除此之外，总的来说，他是个甜心。”  
Arthur差点被噎住，喉咙里咕噜了一声。Ariadne恍若无意地瞥了他一眼，继续问道：“真的吗？”  
“你不是他喜欢的类型，honey。”Mal调笑道，而棕发姑娘的双颊顿时涨红了。Arthur无法控制自己的嘴角因为报复的快感翘了起来，但紧接着Ariadne的追问让他的胃因为不知名的原因抽紧了。  
“那他喜欢什么类型？”  
“这个——”Mal沉吟了一会儿，视线不经意地掠过了Arthur的头顶。后者僵硬地瞪着自己的盘子，攥紧了叉子的手心里满是汗水，强迫自己若无其事地咀嚼着口中的食物。就在此时，沉默了许久的Cobb不耐烦地发话了。  
“你们都围着他讨论了一个世纪了，能不能换个话题？”  
“Dom，我才不要听你在餐桌上分析战术呢！”Mal朝自己的丈夫撅起了嘴，后者无奈地叹了口气。不过由于他的这一打岔，两个女人的话题由Eames转移到当季的衣服饰品上去了。Arthur暗松了口气，在心底对Cobb充满了感激。  
只是从此以后，每次提及Eames或是同Eames同处于一个场合，Ariadne总是会朝Arthur露出一种奇异的表情，仿佛她掌握了什么关键内情只等他自己从实招来。Arthur怎么也想不通她怎么会意识到——或者应该说她是怎么得出这个结论的，他确信自己没有流露出任何可能引起她误解的蛛丝马迹。  
时间一长他也学会了视若无睹泰然处之。毕竟，比起探究这个问题，他还有太多的事情要操心——例如近在咫尺的奥运会。  
至于他的感情生活毫无起色，也绝对、绝对不是由于他在“潜意识”里喜欢Eames造成的。


	6. Chapter 6

七月下旬他们到了北京。这座陌生的亚洲城市中弥漫着奥运会的氛围，总让Arthur回想起四年前的雅典。只是，那时他还名不见经传，现在却已经是“重剑界一颗冉冉升起的新星”了。顺带一提，Ariadne为这称呼取笑了他整整一个月。  
他第一次见到Eames也是在那时候。Arthur意识到他们居然已经认识了四年，竟有些恍惚，随即又赶紧告诫自己当务之急是把注意力集中到比赛上，他不能为了任何事分心。因此他竭力避免在比赛前与那英国人正面相遇，却没想到对方居然就这么在他们训练的间隙中闯了进来。  
那时他刚刚从跑步机上下来，队友告诉他Ariadne来找他，他毫无戒心地出了门，就被眼前的景象吓了一跳。站在他面前的确实是那棕发姑娘，只不过她后面还跟了一个人。Eames站在她身后，带着一脸无赖的笑容朝他挥了挥手：“Hey，darling，好久不见。”  
他们明明在他抵达北京的第一天就碰到过了。Arthur绷着嘴唇瞪着他，然后将视线转移到了夹在他们中间的Ariadne身上，后者在他严峻的谴责目光下缩了缩脖子，嘟哝了句自己还要训练，就从这一幕里溜走了。  
叛徒。Arthur痛心疾首，但表面上仍然竭力维持着面无表情。Eames笑嘻嘻地看了眼棕发姑娘的背影，然后转过头来打量着他的表情：“哦，别责怪我们亲爱的Ariadne，是我求她带我来找你的。”  
Arthur的脑海里条件反射出现了这么一幅画面——Eames被包围在他们队的一群花痴女人当中，那一定极大地满足了他的虚荣心，他正这么恨恨想着，只听那家伙拖着调子说：“没办法，谁让你一直躲着我？”  
什么！Arthur险些震惊失声。他危险地眯起了眼睛，用自己最讥诮的口吻回击道：“抱歉，我觉得你应该去看看心理医生，因为你显然有妄想症。”  
Eames对他的人身攻击恍若未闻：“不用否认了，Arthur，你确实是在躲着我。需要我举例证明吗？前天我在餐厅里和你打招呼，你不仅假装没看到，而且只吃到一半就逃走了。”  
Arthur冷冷地嗤笑了一声，抱起了胳膊。那姿态让Eames联想到一只炸毛的猫。  
“别自以为是了，我凭什么要躲着你？”他挑衅地昂起了下巴。  
“那正是我想问的。”Eames上前了一步，深深注视进对方深棕色的眼睛。“你为什么要躲着我，darling？”  
Arthur下意识地退了一步。Eames能从他绷紧了的下颚和生硬的脸部线条看出他正用力咬着牙。  
“这真是太荒唐了！”他大声说道，但Eames从他不稳的尾音里捕捉到了一丝显而易见的慌乱。为了掩饰自己的失措，Arthur反击道，“该死的，你到底在玩什么把戏？”  
“这不是——”  
“无论如何，我没空陪你玩游戏。如果你还想浪费你的时间请自便，我要回去训练了。”Arthur匆匆打断了他，转身正准备开门，却被Eames一把抓住。  
“最后一句话。”  
他可不打算让Arthur就这么从他的手底下溜走了。Eames欺身上去把对方困在了门板和自己胸膛的空隙中，欣赏着那双深棕色眼眸里无法掩饰的震惊和慌张。他凑到Arthur的耳旁，声音沙哑而暧昧，嘴唇无意识地蹭过对方已经变成了粉红色的耳廓：“我没有，如你所言的，玩什么把戏，darling。我还会来找你的。”  
Arthur全身都僵硬了起来。Eames克制住自己亲吻他头发和脸颊的冲动，后退两步让出空间以方便对方落荒而逃。他看着Arthur慌慌张张地甩上门，这才长长地出了一口气，揉了揉太阳穴上突突直跳的血管，背上的汗水已经浸透了T恤。

Arthur整整一天没有理睬Ariadne。他知道这有些幼稚，可这是他唯一能想到的惩罚措施。第二天吃晚饭的时候那棕发姑娘悄悄坐到了他身边，在沉默了半晌后终于扭扭捏捏地道歉说：“我错了Arthur……”  
Arthur一心一意地吃着东西，没有流露出丝毫对话的意愿。  
“对不起，可是Eames说他能帮我搞到Robert Fischer的签名专辑——”  
“所以你就为了那个爱尔兰歌手把我卖了？”Arthur忍不住忿忿地打断了她。  
“你怎么说得这么难听！”Ariadne委屈地叫了起来。“等你们以后在一起了你会后悔这么对我的！”  
“什么？”Arthur险些把嘴里的汤喷出来，一边咳嗽一边难以置信地瞪着对方。“请说英语！”  
“他难道不是在追你么？”Ariadne瞪大了眼睛看着他。“而且你也喜欢他，所以我想——”  
“等等！”Arthur赶紧做了个停止的手势。“我不知道你怎么会误会，但是我他妈的一点都不喜欢他，而且他也没有追我！”骚扰倒是有的，他在心里恨恨地添了一句。  
“哦，算了吧。”Ariadne朝天翻了个白眼，体贴地递给他一张纸巾。“我可不这么觉得——”  
她没能把话说完，因为身后突然传来了一个他俩都很熟悉的英国嗓音。  
“抱歉打扰了。”Eames不知何时来到了他们身后，正冲他们微笑着。Arthur赶紧板起脸皱起眉，问道：“你来干什么？”同一时间，Ariadne却在他身旁兴高采烈地同对方打了个招呼。他还来不及哀叹己方阵营势单力孤，就听那英国人笑着说道：“说过我还会来找你的，darling。”  
Arthur顿时感到脸颊烧了起来。Eames的声音不大不小，刚好够让周围几桌的队友们听到，纷纷转过头来好奇地看向他们。Ariadne挑起眉看了他一眼，Arthur假装没有注意到，愤愤地瞪着那个冲他假笑的罪魁祸首。  
“是这样的，”Eames不想在大庭广众下把这个薄脸皮的家伙逼急了，于是暂时放过了他，面向所有的美国人，“我们队有个家伙正巧今天生日要办派对，想多找些人参加，你们有兴趣的话晚上八点来我们的房间——我等着你。”最后一句他却是看着Arthur说的，末了还眨了眨一只眼睛。  
在他离开后，不知是谁吹了一声口哨，现场顿时炸开了锅。Arthur匆匆把最后一口饭塞进嘴里，就拉着Ariadne逃离了餐厅。  
“太棒了！Arthur！”一路上棕发姑娘兴奋得叽叽喳喳。“你等我一下，我得先回去换条裙子——”  
“我不会去的。”Arthur斩钉截铁地打断了她。  
“什么？”Ariadne愣了一秒，随即懊恼地叫了起来。“Arthur！别这样！你听到Eames说什么了他还在等你呢！难道你就这么——”  
“和他没关系，”Arthur澄清道，“我是来比赛的，不是来参加派对的。”  
“得了吧，距离比赛开幕还有两周呢！”对于他的话Ariadne却只是不耐烦地翻了个白眼。“不管你找什么借口都没用，别想逃走，我会带着你一起去的。”  
她那口气活像Arthur是她的手提包似的。后者叹了口气，忍不住揉了揉鼻梁：“拜托，Ari，放过我吧。”  
对此，棕发姑娘坚决回应：“想都别想。”  
于是Arthur就这么被拖去了派对现场。Ariadne全程都紧紧地挽着他的胳膊，像是一松手他就会凭空蒸发了。走到门前他仍然怀着侥幸心理希望自己能藉由迟到悄无声息地混进人群里，然而出现在他们面前的英国人粉碎了他的幻想。  
“就知道你会来的，darling！”Eames热情地朝他张开双臂，Arthur猝不及防被抱了个满怀，脑海里炸开了花，全身都僵硬了起来。所幸Eames很快松开了他，也给了旁边的棕发姑娘一个拥抱外加一声口哨：“你看起来真辣，宝贝儿！”  
“谢谢。”Ariadne的双颊红了起来。英国人露出了他惯有的那种极具感染力的大幅度笑容，未经许可就自说自话地搂住了Arthur的腰，后者还没来得及决定是该礼貌地请他松手还是给他一拳，就听他说道：“来吧，我来给你们介绍一下我们的寿星——看，他过来了！”  
一个一头红发的英国人朝他们走了过来。Arthur隐约记得他似乎是姓Parkinson，还没等他回想起来，对方已经向他伸出了右手：“Larry，Larry Parkinson——”他的目光在Ariadne身上流连了一下，“我们在丹麦站碰到过，还记得吗？”  
“当然。”Arthur挤出一个笑容同他握了握手，同时不着痕迹地躲避着Eames的接触——不知是有意还是无意，后者的手指老是时不时地擦过他的臀部。他在心里暗暗咬起了牙，表面上却还要装作若无其事。  
“想要喝什么去那儿的吧台拿就行了，”Larry指着屋内一角用两张桌子拼起来的简易“吧台”朝他们眨了眨眼睛，“不过我们不提供非酒精饮料！”  
“我会招呼他们的，mate。”Eames懒洋洋地说道。红发的寿星最后祝他们玩得愉快，就被其他人拉走了。没等他走远，Arthur就挣开了身后男人的胳膊，回头怒视对方。Eames对此恍若未觉，依旧笑嘻嘻地看着他：“想喝点什么，darling？我帮你去拿。”  
“谢谢，但我想我们完全有能力自己来做这个。”Arthur板着脸说完就拉过一旁正准备看好戏的棕发姑娘大步走开了，匆匆挤过房间里三三两两跟着摇滚乐节奏扭动的人群，终于在角落里找到了一张空沙发。  
“你真没意思！”还没坐下Ariadne就开始抱怨，Arthur翻了个白眼：“是你非要我来的。”棕发姑娘哼了一声，起身拿酒去了。Arthur目送着她的背影没入人群，闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴，长长叹了口气。  
你知道什么是你不能做的。他这么提醒自己，重新睁开眼打量面前的派对。来的人比他预想得要多得多，显然有不少是其他队的成员，还有些法国人和意大利人。他没有再看到Eames的踪影，于是松弛下来，懒洋洋地陷进了沙发垫子里，手指无意识地跟着音乐节奏在扶手上打着节拍。或许这个派对没他想象的那么难熬，只要那个英国人不再出现。  
他不知道的是，那个他竭力避开的人正躲在暗处，一瞬不瞬地看着他。Eames一边和朋友们插科打诨，一边用余光悄悄地越过整个房间观察着那个黑发青年。他将格子衬衫的袖管挽到了手肘，解开了头两颗扣子。从这个距离Eames无法看得更清楚，只能在心里根据记忆描绘着那对线条优美的锁骨。他看了眼Ariadne，那姑娘被吧台旁的一个男人绊住了，显然一时半会儿还回不去，于是他将视线又转了过来。Arthur身旁的那个空位让他的内心蓦然生出一股瘙痒躁动。他渴望着能坐到那个黑发青年身边去，但是他需要耐心，或许再过一会儿，等Arthur喝了两杯放松下来，就不会对他那么紧绷绷的了——Eames在脑内谋划着，小心翼翼地按捺着自己怦怦作响的心脏和血液里奔涌聒噪的冲动。然而，就在此时，一个突发状况打断了他的肖想——一个金发姑娘走了过去，径直坐到了Arthur身旁。  
见鬼。他懊恼地咬住了牙，在心里踢了自己一脚。Arthur是那么迷人，怎么会没有人对他感兴趣呢？理智告诉他他不可能把所有对那黑发青年意图不轨的人统统赶开，但他还是控制不住自己的脚步，朝那个方向挪了过去。  
不出所料，Arthur因为他的出现又板起了脸。Eames朝他假笑了一下：“放松，Arthur，这次不是来找你的——”说着他转向了那个一无所知的金发姑娘，“你好，迷人的小姐，我能知道你的名字么？”  
“Daisy。”对方扬起脸冲他露出了一个甜美的笑容。  
“我能请你跳一支舞么，Daisy？”Eames继续微笑着看着那金发姑娘，假装没有注意到Arthur充满敌意的瞪视。  
“当然。”那姑娘既有点兴奋又有点羞涩地站了起来，朝Arthur道了声歉。Eames勾住她的腰，最后朝黑发青年眨了眨眼睛。这一切发生地太快，Arthur眼睁睁看着两人从他跟前离开了，然后才反应过来刚刚发生了什么事，心头顿时窜起了一股怒火。  
“怎么了？”Ariadne正巧这时回来了，不明就里地问道。Arthur敷衍了句“没什么”，接过她手上的杯子喝了一大口，结果差点被呛出了眼泪。  
“这他妈是什么！”他哑着嗓子边咳嗽边问。Ariadne耸了耸肩：“螺丝起子？给我的那人是这么说的。”  
“放屁，这玩意儿简直就是工业酒精！”Arthur皱着眉揉了揉自己的喉咙。那口酒从他的喉管一直烧到了胃里，五脏六腑都仿佛着了火，心脏一瞬间狂跳起来。Ariadne嗤笑了一声，紧挨着他坐了下来，懒洋洋地挽住了他的胳膊。  
“你喝了多少？”Arthur意识到这一点后不禁头疼起来。“我可不会扛你回去。”  
“你这混蛋！”棕发姑娘满脸通红地捶了他一拳，不过没用上多大力道，随即又勾住了他的脖子，凑到他耳边说：“快看那儿！”  
Arthur下意识地顺着她的视线看去，就见Eames正搂着那个金发姑娘的腰在人群中晃动着。“我还以为他会来找你。”他耳边传来了Ariadne略带疑惑的声音。刚喝下去的酒精仍然在他胃里燃烧着，炙烤着他的心脏。他瞪着那个天才、无赖、没教养的混蛋、whatever，无从分辨自己心头翻涌的是何种苦涩灼热的情绪。一定是酒精的关系，他甚至无法将目光从对方身上挪开。  
我也以为他是来找我的，可他却毫无礼貌可言地从半路拐走了正在和我说话的人。他几乎就要这么脱口而出，却又硬生生地咽了回去。取而代之的，他听见自己大声说道：“他找谁和我有什么关系。”  
Ariadne愣了一下，忽然蹦了起来：“天啊Arthur，你吃醋了！”  
“闭嘴，坐下！”Arthur吓了一跳，赶紧七手八脚地把她按回沙发里。“我才没有——”  
“别嘴硬，你就是嫉妒了。”棕发姑娘撅起嘴，使劲戳着他的胸口，语调里颇有种恨铁不成钢的意思。“你想要他，为什么你就是不肯承认呢？这又不是什么令人羞耻的事情。”她打了个酒嗝，软软地靠在了Arthur身上，望着人群中的那个英国人。“我是说，他确实很迷人——如果，别生气Arthur我只是说如果——如果他想和我上床我肯定不会反对的。”  
“拜托，Ari。”黑发青年这回真的头疼起来，一把夺过对方手里的酒杯。“你醉了，我得送你回去——”  
“别这么扫兴！”Ariadne掐了他一把，把杯子抢回来，嘟囔道，“我是认真的，看看他的嘴唇，你难道不想知道那嘴唇吻起来感觉如何吗？”  
Arthur张了张嘴想要反驳，却最终没能说出一个字。不幸的是，关于这一点Ariadne是对的。他模糊地想着，看着那个英国人凑到舞伴耳旁说了句什么，然后两人一起笑了起来，脑海中却不期然滑过三年前他们那个未能完成的吻。如果那时候没有人闯进来，如果那时候他们真的吻上了，会发生什么？  
他怔怔地看着Eames和那个金发姑娘在人群中时隐时现，理智告诉他现在想这一切毫无意义，然而他就是无法控制自己的思绪沉浸在回忆里。真奇怪，他明明没喝多少。Arthur晕乎乎的脑海里升起了这么个疑惑，随即又归咎于现场的迷幻气氛。派对已经进行了一个多小时，现场气氛渐渐朝着混乱失控的方向滑去了。他能听到沙发后面有两个人在接吻，不禁皱起了眉，犹豫着是不是该撤退。就在这时，原本紧贴着他的Ariadne突然坐直了身，他回过神来，只见眼前站了两个前来搭讪的陌生人，不由在心里叹了口气。  
Eames离开那金发姑娘后又被另一个女孩缠着跳了一支舞，然后他终于找了个借口挤出人群溜到角落里，沮丧地发现——正如他担心的那样——黑发青年所在的沙发前站了两个他不认识的男人，看上去相谈甚欢。他独自站在灯光照不到的阴影里远远注视着对方，陷进了自己的心跳里。Arthur在放松地微笑，他一笑起来就会露出脸颊上的两个酒窝，看上去出奇的年轻和漂亮。他看着Arthur反复把落进眼睛里的额发拨到耳后，那像是羽毛一样搔挠着他心里最柔软的部分。那两个陌生男人和Ariadne都因为什么同时大笑了起来，可黑发青年只是翘着嘴角，懒洋洋地挑了挑眉毛——他身上有种奇特的、和缓的特质，同整个派对愈发热烈的气氛有些许的脱节。然而正是这微妙的格格不入，让他像是在聚光灯下那样耀眼。  
Ariadne站起来和那两人中的一个一起加入到了跳舞的人群里，他眼睁睁看着另一个在Arthur身边坐了下来，不由着急起来。然而还没等他有所行动，黑发青年冲对方说了些什么，径自站起来，绕过人群向外走去。Eames赶紧躲到了一帮正在拼酒的家伙身后，看着他消失在了门外。他犹豫了一秒，然后跟了上去。

在冲洗掉头发上的泡沫后Arthur开始有点后悔就这么扔下Ariadne自己先回房了。他站在花洒下叹了口气，盘算着待会儿冲完澡是否要给她打个电话。虽然那棕发姑娘对他的关心毫不领情直言他像她的父亲一样无趣，但是考虑到她当时的神智并不完全清醒，Arthur决定宽宏大量地放过她这一回。就在这时，他隐约听到了敲门声。  
一开始他以为自己听错了，但当他关掉水后，听见外面的房门确实是在响。这家伙又不带钥匙，他一边在心里腹诽着室友，一边潦草地擦了擦头发上的水——他可不想滴的到处都是，然后把浴巾往腰上一系就赶紧出去了。“我还以为你今晚不会回来了——”他说着毫无防备地拉开了门，立即因为眼前的人呆住了。  
而对方的反应看起来不比他好多少。Eames瞠目结舌地看着他，像是突然被按下了暂停键。他们互相瞪了一会儿，然后Arthur卡住的大脑重新飞速运转起来，他条件反射般的就要关门，却被对方挡住了。  
绝对不能让他进来。Arthur满脑子只剩下了这么一个念头，仿佛潜意识里已经预知到一旦对方进来了，他一直以来所有的坚持都将灰飞烟灭。他咬着牙将全身的重量都压到了门上，然而Eames的力气比他大，他把一只脚挤进了门缝，然后是一整条腿。就在这关键时刻，Arthur的脚下猛地一滑，一屁股摔到了地上。Eames因为惯性冲了进来，赶紧关上门问道：“你还好吗？”  
Arthur疼得眼眶泛泪，挣扎着从地上爬起来，手忙脚乱试图护住正在往下掉的浴巾：“滚出——”他还没说完，就被Eames一把拉进怀里堵住了嘴。  
那一瞬间他的大脑陷入了彻底的空白。那个英国人的气息和他口中的酒精味将所有的一切都挤出了他的脑海，剩下的只有Eames，Eames，Eames。他一手紧紧圈着Arthur的腰将他压在了墙上，另一手抓住了他后脑湿漉漉的头发让他无从躲避，只能任由Eames的舌头撬开他的牙关长驱直入攻城略地，等他的脑细胞艰难地重组起来告诉他发生了什么为时已晚，他只能用双手抓着Eames的肩膀徒劳地试图推开他，舌尖竭力推拒对方的入侵。然而这微不足道的反抗只不过加速了他的一溃千里，与之一起失守的是他苦苦维持却行将崩塌的自制力。Eames近乎粗暴地挤进了他的双腿间——他的浴巾早落在了地上，现在全身上下一丝不挂，意识到这点后Arthur开始无法遏制地战栗起来。更糟糕的是Eames的下体紧紧贴着他，让他能无比清晰地感觉到彼此的身体变化。他试图说话，然而舌头被牢牢地纠缠着，只有喉咙里还能发出几声微弱的呜咽。在换气的短暂瞬间他终于能出声要对方放开他，然而话没说完就因为新一轮的亲吻沦为了一声让他面红耳赤的呻吟。Eames几乎像是要压碎他骨头一样的怀抱让他开始膝盖发软，而他的双臂在毫不自知的情况下搂住了对方的后颈。再不放开他就要因为缺氧而窒息了，这是他脑海里的一个念头，而另一个是继续，再来，他还要。  
大约过了一个世纪，Eames终于依依不舍地松开了口，轻柔地舔去了对方嘴角因为来不及吞咽而溢出的唾液，抵上黑发青年的额头粗重地喘息着，他能看到那双变得朦胧湿润的棕色眼睛里盛满了欲望和挣扎。  
“Eames，我——”Arthur的大脑一片混乱，然而依旧竭力试图找出什么来阻止这一切，“我不能——”  
“Sssh，darling。”Eames松开了手里的黑发，转而捧住了对方的脸，凑上去亲吻他潮红的眼角。“不用再拒绝了。我知道你想要我，而我也想要你。”  
“可是，”黑发青年瑟缩了一下，辗转地扭开头，躲避他火热的亲吻和视线，“可是我们是对手——”  
“没错，但不是在床上。”Eames忍不住笑了起来，温暖的呼吸喷在了对方愈发红润的脸颊上。“我真不敢相信你就是为了这纠结了那么久？”  
Arthur狠狠瞪了他一眼，随即在Eames亲吻他的颈侧时叹了口气。  
“我一定是疯了，”他看着天花板喃喃说道，手指缠住了对方的短发，“明天早上我们俩都会后悔的——”  
“我保证不会那样，darling。”Eames愉快地说道，突然托住对方的臀将黑发青年整个抱了起来。Arthur惊叫了一声，四肢下意识地缠紧了对方生怕自己掉下去。Eames抱着他倒进了床垫里，那可怜的单人床发出了一声尖锐的嘎吱声，不过还是忠诚地支撑住了两个男人的体重。Arthur揪着Eames的T恤试图将那已经变得皱巴巴的衣料剥下来，却被对方抓住手腕摁到了枕头上。  
“别急，Arthur，”Eames居高临下注视着他，“让我看看你——”  
那注视让Arthur觉得全身几乎都要燃烧起来。为了缓解这种莫名的紧张，他哼了一声，说：“这不公平！凭什么你还能穿着衣服？”  
英国人歪头思忖了一秒。“好吧，你说的有道理。”然后他抓住了T恤下摆抬起胳膊缓慢地把上衣脱了下来，随手扔到了床脚。Arthur紧紧盯着他结实肌肉上的纹身，忍不住吞咽了一下。Eames嘴角的弧度扩大了，手指慢条斯理地来到下面，开始解牛仔裤的扣子和拉链。金属摩擦的声音让Arthur几乎颤抖了一下。Eames勾住两层裤子往下一扯，早已勃起了的阴茎立刻弹了出来，顺着床垫他能感到Arthur不安的震动。皱巴巴的裤子也被丢到了一边，Eames覆上了身下的躯体，用牙齿和舌头在略嫌苍白的皮肤上印下一个个殷红的痕迹。Arthur呻吟起来，用小腿磨蹭对方的侧腰。在平时他不介意——甚至可以说是喜欢各式各样的前戏，如果有时间他会一寸寸舔遍对方的纹身。但是现在他实在忍不了那么久，只想要Eames马上操他。直到这一刻他才发现他一直以来有多渴望这个。  
“够了，Eames，直接开始吧——润滑油和安全套在床头抽屉里。”  
“我从来不知道你在床上原来这么没耐心。”Eames惊讶地扬起了眉毛。黑发青年挑衅又得意地笑了，眼睛亮得惊人，引得他忍不住俯下身去亲吻他的酒窝。然后他将吻延伸至了脖子和胸膛，同时摸索着从抽屉里掏出了他们接下来需要用到的东西。在Eames给他扩张的时候Arthur急促地喘息着，抓紧了身下的床单，全身的皮肤都变成了粉红色。  
“为了以防万一，”他在抽出手指时戏谑地问道，“我是不是该问问你比较偏好哪种体位？”  
Arthur 听见自己大笑起来：“我不知道，你可以一个一个试过来。”  
“乐意至极，darling。”Eames笑着说道，抬起了他分开的大腿。

事后Arthur甚至无法想起自己高潮了几次。他们饥渴地索取着彼此的身体，像是忍受了太久饥荒的人怎么都无法节制自己那似乎无穷无尽的欲望。Eames最终还是如他曾经担心的那样粗暴地摧毁了他的底线——虽然那其中也有他自己的责任，但是他对此竟没有感到丝毫的恐惧或是不甘。这或许得归咎于过于强烈的快感把他的理智烧了个精光，让他无暇去顾及除了Eames之外的一切事物，唯一能做的只有依从自己的本能。他们的身体契合得惊人，某个瞬间Arthur一片空白的大脑里甚至掠过了这么一个念头——他究竟是为什么拖了这么久？但随即就连那缕思绪也被涨潮一般的快感冲走了。最终他们精疲力竭，四肢纠缠着在狭小的床上一起沉沉睡去。  
把Arthur从睡梦中唤醒的是床单发出的摩擦声。他勉力从床上撑起身来打开了台灯，眯着眼只见那个英国人赤裸地蹲在地上，似乎正在寻找什么。  
“Eames？”他听到了自己睡意朦胧的声音。  
对方猛地转过头来，棕色的短发滑稽地支楞着，不过此时此刻Arthur没有取笑他的精力，何况他自己的发型估计也好不到哪里去。  
“抱歉，我吵醒你了？”  
Arthur摇了摇头，打了个哈欠：“现在什么时候了？”  
“还不到五点，你可以再睡一会儿。”Eames一边往腿上套着裤子一边答道。“我得回去了。”  
“哦。”  
Arthur吐出了一个音节，猛地清醒起来。Eames已经穿好了衣服，看着他张了张嘴像是要说些什么，却没有发出声音，又犹豫了一会儿才说道：“那么……再见？”  
Arthur咬住下唇点了点头。Eames又在原地站了一会儿，局促地挠了挠乱七八糟的头发，突然叹了口气。出乎Arthur意料的，对方朝床头走了过来，俯身亲了亲他的额头。  
“明天见，darling。”  
“应该是‘今天’了。”Arthur忍不住勾起了嘴角。Eames也笑了，那双蓝绿色的眼睛微微眯了起来，温暖的呼吸喷洒在了他的脸颊上。  
“好吧，我忘了。那么，待会儿见？”  
“待会儿见。”Arthur回答。Eames最后在他唇上印下了一个浅吻，然后替他关掉台灯，站起来走向门口。Arthur目送着他的背影消失在门后，深深地呼出了一口气，双手摊开直直倒回了床垫里，瞪着漆黑的天花板。


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur再醒过来时天已经大亮了，躺在灿烂的晨光以及自己混乱纠结的思绪里。他到底还是失败了，输给了Eames和自己。昨天晚上发生的事情几乎违背了他所有的原则，把他原定的计划搞得一团糟，就像是开得好好的一列火车突然被强行转了向，而这在他二十二年的生命里还是头一回。Arthur重重地叹了口气，心烦意乱地将手指插入了头顶的黑发里，却不期然想起了Eames离开前俯身来吻他时双眼里小心翼翼的温柔，心头上滑过一串电流般的悸动。他不再打算继续否认他对Eames的感觉，因为那显然已经毫无意义，但这并不代表一切麻烦就此解决了。  
Arthur最终还是决定把这些未决的问题暂时搁置到一边，扶着酸痛的腰下了床，不禁头疼起要怎么在训练中应付纵欲过度的代价。就在这时，他发现了一件更让他头疼的事——他在纠缠的床单和被子间发现了一条显然不属于他的运动内裤。  
“What the fuck！”他脱口而出，揉着太阳穴寻思Eames怎么能不穿内裤就走了以及自己是不是该一把火烧了那碍眼的玩意儿。最终他叹了口气，翻出个袋子，用两根手指捏起那片布料丢了进去，藏进了自己的行李箱里。  
还没等他想到该怎么联系Eames，就收到了对方的短信。那是吃早饭的时候，他一边和Ariadne有一搭没一搭地拌着嘴，一边纠结于该不该希望Eames出现。他居然连对方的电话号码都没有，发现这一点的时候Arthur大吃一惊。就在那时，他的手机突然响了。一个陌生号码，Arthur疑惑地皱起了眉，但还是点开了短信。  
你有没有看到我的内裤？  
他险些被牛奶呛了一口，立刻意识到这是Eames发来的，赶紧回信质问：你是不是故意的？  
当然不是。半分钟后对方发来了短信。我今天早上怎么都找不到。Arthur瞪着手机屏幕，眼前几乎立刻浮现出对方那副欠揍的无辜表情。他咬着牙回复：那现在怎么办？  
我去你房间拿？对方提议道。Arthur吓了一跳，立刻回信否决了这一提议。他懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴，瞥了眼身边的棕发姑娘，后者看起来没注意到他的异样。于是他松了口气，将注意力又转回到手机上。  
然而接下来他都没有再收到Eames的短信。抵达训练场的时候Ariadne终于发现了不同寻常的地方。  
“你到底有没有在听我讲话？”她抱着胳膊眯起了眼。“在车上的时候你一直在看手机，怎么回事？”  
“抱歉，”Arthur迅速地将手机塞进口袋里，竭力维持着表面上的平静，“你刚刚说到哪里了？”他试图转移对方的注意力，幸运的是他成功了。Ariadne接回了刚才的话题，没有继续探究他手机里的小秘密。  
“我说我再也不要和你一起去派对了！”她愤愤说道。  
“我不是已经保证过下次不会再丢下你先回去了么。”Arthur忍不住叹了口气。  
“才不光是因为这个！”棕发姑娘激动地叫了起来。“为什么每个搭讪的人都是来找你的？这年头的直男都死光了吗！”  
Arthur环顾四周庆幸地发现还没人注意到他们的对话，咳嗽了一声：“Ari——”  
“——那个田径队的家伙，他叫什么来着？Henry？还是Harry？他和我说话的时候一直在看你！”  
“得了吧Ari，你甚至都不记得他的名字。”Arthur不以为意地耸了耸肩。“我觉得昨天的那个Parkinson对你挺感兴趣的，你为什么不去找他呢？”  
“那不是我的错是他自己口齿不清——我不喜欢红毛！”Ariadne气鼓鼓地瞪了他一眼，那可爱的神情几乎要把Arthur逗笑了。然而还没等他问清对方对于头发颜色为何如此执着，棕发姑娘突然像是看到了什么，脸上原本的表情一秒变成了笑容。Arthur顺着她的视线转过头，只见那个英国天才正在朝他们挥手。  
糟糕。Arthur看着他和队友打了个招呼，朝自己小跑过来，不由在心里呻吟着诅咒了一声。  
果不其然，那家伙的第一句话就是：“Hi darling，我走了之后你睡得还好吗？”  
Arthur的脸瞬间涨红了。他恶狠狠地瞪着那个一脸傻笑的混蛋，努力无视身边棕发姑娘由惊讶到窃笑的神情转变：“我不明白你在说什么，我们得去训练了，抱歉失陪。”说罢他就拽过Ariadne落荒而逃，后者一路上都在止不住地哧哧笑着。  
“我的天啊Arthur，我说过什么来着——”  
“不是你想的那样，”Arthur徒劳地试图辩解，“不管你在想什么，不是那样的——”  
“才不是呢！”Ariadne叫道。“难怪你昨晚在派对上早走了！”  
Arthur吓得心脏都跳漏了一拍：“轻点，Ari！我才不是——”  
“别想抵赖，”Ariadne不耐烦地翻了个白眼，不过还是降低了音量，“傻瓜都看得出来你们俩睡过了。放心吧，我不会说出去的。”末了她朝Arthur挤了挤眼，后者脸颊耳尖红得像是要烧起来。就在这时他们的教练出现了。  
“怎么回事？”Cobb狐疑地轮流看着他俩。Arthur颧骨上的红晕还没褪去，却竭力做出若无其事的表情，而Ariadne咳嗽了两声以掩饰自己的窃笑。半晌后检视未果的金发男人叹了口气：“不管你们在隐瞒什么，我希望不会影响到比赛，明白吗？”  
他的两个徒弟齐刷刷点了点头。

这一天接下来的训练可谓相当顺利，直到Eames再度出现。那时候Arthur和Ariadne正在剑道上，他一眼瞥见那个英国人正倚在门口一瞬不瞬地看着他，一个失神就被Ariadne刺中了。棕发姑娘边问着“你怎么回事”边回过头，立刻明白过来，掀起面罩揶揄地朝Arthur眨了眨眼睛，后者假装没有看到。  
“我打扰到你们了？”Eames见状走过来微笑着问道，他还穿着训练服。Arthur脱下了面罩，嘴唇紧绷地瞪着他。  
“完全没有，”Ariadne抢在他能开口前回答，“现在是游戏时间。”  
“那我能暂时借用一下你的对手么？”Eames问她，眼睛看向的却是耳尖发红的黑发青年。Ariadne咧开嘴笑了，她热情地把毫无防备的Arthur向对方身上推去。  
“想用多久都行，我正好能偷个懒。”  
作为报复Arthur脱下手套直接丢中了她的脸。棕发姑娘一声尖叫，气恼地扯下自己的手套回击，被Arthur灵巧地闪了过去。Eames大笑起来，揽过黑发青年瘦削的腰把他拖进更衣室制止了这场大战。  
“拜托，darling，我从训练当中溜出来可不是为了看你们幼稚地大呼小叫扔来扔去。”  
Arthur甩开他眯起了眼：“注意你的措辞，Eames！”  
“我的错，love。”英国人讨好地笑了笑，双手不老实地勾住了黑发青年的后腰，眯着眼凑了过来。Arthur挣了一下没能挣开，只好无奈地接受了对方的吻。不同于昨晚暴风骤雨一般的激烈，Eames这次温和地吮舔着他的嘴唇，引诱他主动张嘴与自己的舌头纠缠在一起，轻柔地舔过他口腔里的每一个角落。  
“你尝起来有芝士蛋糕的味道。”英国人笑了笑，声音低沉而暗哑，震动着Arthur的耳膜，像是某种麻醉剂让他心如擂鼓目眩神迷。“午饭时候吃的。”他有些不情愿地承认，然后抓住Eames的肩膀把他推到墙上，继续被中断的亲吻。后者从喉咙深处发出了一声渴望的呻吟，抱住Arthur的腰猛地一个转身将他压在墙上，开始撕扯他的衣服。  
“等等……”Arthur气息不稳地阻止道，“这儿是更衣室！”  
“那又怎样？”Eames不为所动，忙着扯下两人的外套和胸甲。Arthur默默感叹了一下他闪电般的脱衣速度，试图阻止对方的下一步动作：“你难道不知道这是公共场所吗！”  
“我不在乎，又没有其他人。”Eames耸了耸肩膀，说话间他已经扯下了黑发青年裤子上的背带，将手探进了他的上衣里。Arthur猛地抽了一口气，艰难地说道：“你疯了吗？Ariadne还在外面！”  
“而她看起来很乐意把你无限期地借给我。”Eames咧开嘴，抬起手臂把Arthur上身最后一件贴身T恤剥了下来，然后凑过去啃吻对方的颈窝和锁骨。Arthur咬着牙竭力克制自己的呻吟，然而当Eames将手伸进了他的内裤时他还是忍不住惊喘了一声，一手缠住了对方的棕色短发，一手摸索着解开了对方的裤子，然后触电一般地缩回手猛地推开了那英国人。  
“怎么了，darling？”Eames好整以暇地傻笑着，一边飞快地脱掉了自己的上衣。  
“你——”Arthur涨红了脸，难以置信地瞪着他，“你居然没有穿内裤！”  
“你也知道，我的内裤在你那里。”对方无辜地摊了摊手。Arthur咬牙切齿地反击：“你这个混蛋，我才不相信你只有一条内裤！”然而Eames已经一把将他的裤子扯到了膝盖，握住他已然抬头的性器富有技巧地揉捏起来。Arthur呜咽了一声，完全忘了自己本想说些什么，手指嵌进了他的胳膊里，本能地摆动起腰肢在他手中挺动着。空荡荡的更衣室里满是煽情的喘息声。  
“Arthur……”Eames一瞬不瞬地盯着他，饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，将自己的裤子褪到屁股下面，紧贴上对方的胯部彼此摩擦。Arthur的胸口剧烈地起伏着，仰起头闭上了眼睛，沦陷在自己的本能和Eames带给他的快感里。后者在他耳边粗重地喘息，夹杂着一两句破碎的咒骂和情话。  
“你不知道——哦，操，你不知道我这一天都在想你，darling。”Eames用力揉搓着对方的臀瓣，突然向前一顶。Arthur猛地咬住了下唇却还是泄露出了一声半是啜泣的呜咽，颤抖着环住了对方的脖子，指甲在英国人的后背上留下了深红色的痕迹。  
“我也不知道会这么想要再见到你——你不知道我回去以后根本睡不着，连训练都没心思——该死的，我满脑子都是你，Arthur。”Eames依旧在对方耳畔断断续续地说着，声音炙热得一如他那燃烧般的体温。黑发青年半睁开眼与他对视了一秒，忽然偏过头一口咬在了英国人的肩膀上。后者猝不及防地痛呼了一声，却因此和Arthur一起达到了高潮，射出的精液溅满了彼此的小腹。  
他们相互搂抱着一起跌坐在了地上。Arthur花了好一会儿才使呼吸平稳下来，问道：“你就是为了这个才来的？”  
“Nope，”Eames咧开嘴笑着吻了吻他的黑发，“我来是想告诉你，我室友今天晚上不在，你可以过来。”  
“就这事？”Arthur不可置信地瞪着他。“你完全可以发个短信！”  
“可是我想见你。”Eames露出一个委屈的表情。Arthur佯装嫌恶地白了他一眼，然而他的耳尖变成了无可抵赖的红色。他挣开Eames放在自己腰上的两条胳膊，起身将裤子拉回原位，然后从散乱一地的衣物中找到了自己的衣服，把剩下的一股脑全扔在了对方头上。Eames赶紧也起身紧跟着他走进了洗手间清理身上的痕迹。他对着镜子小心翼翼地检查了一下自己肩膀上的牙印，皱起了眉，确定那玩意儿起码得有两天才能消得掉。  
“抱歉。”他耳边突然传来了Arthur的声音。Eames吃了一惊转过头去，只见后者正局促地看着自己。见他没有说话，Arthur咬了咬下唇，结结巴巴地说道：“我——我不是故意咬你的，对不起，很疼吗？”  
Eames愣了一下，随即感到自己唇角的笑容无法控制地扩大了：“如果我说还有点疼你打算怎么办？”  
Arthur的脸颊上浮现出了一抹淡淡的浅红。他犹豫了一下，然后凑过来，征询地看着他的眼睛。Eames不知道他要做什么，但还是点了点头。于是黑发青年双手搭住了他的腰侧，低头舔上了自己留下的牙痕。Eames无法控制自己发出了一声微小的惊呼。Arthur专注而轻柔地用舌尖来回舔舐那一圈红色的印记，确保自己照顾到了每一角，然后抬头问道：“好点了吗？”  
“好多了。”Eames笑了笑，捧住对方的后脑勺就吻了上去。Arthur漏出了一声小小的呜咽，情不自禁地搂住他的后腰，嵌进了他的怀抱里。但是没过多久他就找回了理智，轻轻推开了对方。  
“我们该出去了。”他转身匆匆套上外衣，背对着Eames说道，然而后者仍然能将他通红的耳朵看得一清二楚。英国人凑了上去猛地一把将他搂进怀里，亲吻黑色发丝下的耳廓，把Arthur吓了一跳。  
“别闹了Eames，快把衣服穿起来！”他一边挣扎一边偏过头来瞪视对方，于是Eames的吻正巧落在了他的脸颊上。  
“记住了，今天晚上八点，我的房间。”  
Arthur终于甩开了他，满脸通红地大步跑出了更衣室，身后是英国人愉快的笑声：“待会儿见，darling！”  
吃晚饭的时候他收到了Eames发来的房间号，后者在末尾还加了句“别忘了我的内裤”。 Arthur无法遏制地发出了一声介于被噎住与咳嗽之间的古怪声响。Ariadne听到动静，抬头了然地朝他露齿一笑。黑发青年竭力板起脸，然而耳朵却涨红了。  
这个白痴，他在心中忿忿地想到，他凭什么认为我一定会去？然而最终他还是带上了那家伙的内裤，在八点钟准时敲响了他的房门。  
三个小时后他终于下了Eames的床开始穿衣服，后者懒洋洋地躺在床上打量他，时不时地给他添上一些小阻碍。Arthur第六次拍开那只在他屁股上不老实的手，扣完最后一颗扣子，转过头严肃地说：“我得回去了。”  
而对方的回应是一把将他拉回了床上。  
“再陪我待一会儿，darling。”Eames眨了眨眼睛，拖着他那含混粘腻的嗓子央求道。Arthur朝他皱起了眉，然而最终还是叹着气妥协了。  
“好吧。”他靠进Eames怀里阖上眼，声音听上去有些闷闷不乐。“就一会儿。”  
Eames微笑起来，手指漫不经心地摩挲着他的黑发。Arthur皱了皱眉，刚想让他放手，却听到了英国人的嗓音：“我能问你个问题吗，darling？”  
Arthur睁开眼狐疑地看着他：“什么问题？”  
“为什么你之前一直拒绝我？”Eames一手支起头，认真地看着他的眼睛。“除了‘我们是对手’这个愚蠢的原因，到底是为什么？你明明一直都对我有感觉。”  
Arthur被噎了一秒，他真想把枕头摔到这个自大狂脸上把他一脚踹下床告诉他谁他妈一直对你有感觉啊以及你是谁啊凭什么说我愚蠢！不过看着对方难得认真的表情他没能下得了手，只好恨恨地回答道：“因为你很麻烦！”  
“什么？”这次轮到Eames被呛住了。Arthur看着他傻愣住的表情心中顿时涌起了一股报复的快感。他坐起来想要下床，却又被摁了回去。那英国人干脆手脚大开地扑了上来，压得他整个人动弹不得。  
“你他妈的快从我身上下去，Eames！”Arthur略略慌了神，用肘部使劲拱着对方。Eames抓住他的胳膊一把按在了床上，义正言辞地说：“你刚才的话对我的自尊心造成了极大的损害——”“——那我们扯平了——”“——为此我要向你索取精神损失赔偿！”  
Arthur没忍住翻了个白眼，抬起头敷衍地在那两片厚实的嘴唇上啄了一下：“够了没？”  
“当然不够！”Eames严正声明，低下头二话不说开始啃他的脖子，把他刚穿好的衣服又揉成了一团糟。Arthur呻吟了一声，推阻着他的肩膀：“别，我真的累了——”他身上的男人停顿了一下，抬起头来叹了口气，轻轻咬了咬他红肿未消的嘴唇。  
“那好吧，就记到下一次。”  
Arthur的脸颊上的红晕加深了。他从Eames怀里挣开去，坐在床沿上整理自己皱巴巴的衣服，突然想到了什么又回过头来：“Eames，我也有件事——”  
“Yes，darling？”对方扬起眉毛看着他。  
“我觉得——”Arthur看着他蓝绿色的眼睛，不由自主地吞咽了一下，“这件事，呃，我是指我们两个，”不知道为什么他就是说不出“relationship”这个字眼，“不适合公开，所以能不能请你在公共场合低调一点？”  
英国人看着他，脸上没什么表情：“例如？”  
“不要在别人面前用昵称来称呼我。”Arthur揉了揉鼻梁，胃里好像突然被塞进了一块铅。  
“没问题，如果这就是你想要的，”Eames耸了耸肩，又重复了一遍，“没问题。”  
Arthur呼出了一口气，站起身来，背后突然又传来了对方的声音：“为什么？”  
他回过头，只见Eames已经坐了起来，一瞬不瞬地看着他，而他赤裸的肩膀上还留着数小时前Arthur造成的牙印。黑发青年局促地张了张嘴，一时间竟不知道该如何回答。  
“因为会很麻烦。”他最终这么说。  
“麻烦？”Eames缓慢地重复着这个词，对着黑发青年挑起了一边的眉毛。后者在他的视线下逐渐不安起来，咬住了嘴唇，却又见他突然露出了一个大大的笑容：“我懂了，没问题，darling。”  
Arthur在心底暗松了口气，也露出了一个微笑：“那么，我要走了。”  
Eames见状一把抓住了他的手腕，涎着脸说道：“在走之前至少得给我一个告别吻吧，darling？”黑发青年翻了个白眼，但还是俯下身搭着他的肩膀，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴角。  
“Go to sleep，Eames.”


	8. Chapter 8

他们开始利用一切闲暇时间见面，在午餐时间消失无踪，或是在凌晨才回到各自房间。Eames会悄悄溜进美国队的更衣室，等训练结束所有人离开后从藏身角落里蹦出来，把Arthur按到墙上扒下他的裤子，用自己的舌头将黑发青年弄到双腿发软神志不清；或者是故意落在队友后面独自留在更衣室里等待Arthur出现，后者每次收到他的短信总是忍不住翻白眼，却没有一次不是按时出现。最惊险的一次是他们正进行到一半，Cobb回来找自己的徒弟，结果他们不得不在厕所的隔间里躲了整整五分钟，一出来欲火焚身的英国天才就难以自制地把对方摁在了洗手台上连安全套都没带就来了一发，事后他不得不花了整整一天的功夫才把Arthur又哄上床。  
虽然这些夹杂于训练间隙中的零碎幽会相当刺激，但毕竟太过仓促短暂了。Eames最喜欢的还是休息日。他们会悄悄溜出奥运村，一整天腻在一起。其过程总是这样的：Eames在前一天晚上到达定好的酒店，而Arthur在天还没亮的时候就摸黑起床，带上早已整理好的随身行李小心翼翼地溜出房间，乘出租车到达Eames通过短信发给他的地点，活像是间谍出动或者与人私奔似的。虽然理智提醒他这么做绝不妥当，然而Arthur就是无法拒绝这种惊险和刺激，也无法拒绝Eames。在这大段完整的、可以自由支配的时间里，他们终于能悠闲下来，把比赛的事暂时抛到脑后，不用担心时间紧迫，也不用担心被队友和教练发现。Arthur不得不承认他喜欢这样。即使除去上面所有的理由，他大概也会为了一张舒服的双人床和按摩浴缸偷跑出来的。  
在又一个休息日的下午，他们一起躺在酒店的大床上。Eames在换了好几个电视频道艰难地听了一会儿一窍不通的中文后终于放弃了，转而玩起了手机游戏，而在此期间Arthur一直聚精会神地研读着一本书。三十分钟后他对手机游戏也丧失了兴趣，Eames小心翼翼地凑到了黑发青年身边，在心里估计着打扰对方后被翻白眼的几率有多大，然后又打量起Arthur手里的书本。  
“高等数学？”他难以自抑地皱起了鼻子，“你居然在看这种东西？”  
“这是我暑假结束后要学到的内容，”Arthur答道，目光仍然没从书页上挪开。“只是预习一下。”  
“建筑系还需要学数学？”Eames不加思考就傻傻地问道。Arthur抛给他一个无奈的表情：“那当然，你以为呢？”但是紧接着他立即意识到了什么，猛地转过头来，一脸怀疑地朝Eames眯起了眼睛。  
“你怎么知道我在学建筑？”  
糟糕。Eames在心里给了自己一巴掌，假装没有听到对方刚刚的问题傻笑道：“Darling你真是个天才——”  
“回答我，Eames。”Arthur坚守着自己的问题，尽管他的虚荣心在刚才确实因为对方的恭维膨胀了一下——要知道，从小到大他一直以为“天才”这个称呼是留给Eames这种人的，和他毫无瓜葛。  
“你刚才问什么了？”Eames努力做出了一副无辜的表情，同时将手悄悄地潜进了盖在Arthur腿上的毯子里。  
“我说，你是怎么知道我在学建筑的！”Arthur板起脸抬高了音量，一巴掌拍开对方在毯子下乱摸的手。见自己转移对方注意力的图谋失败了Eames不由在心里哀叹了一声，但仍试图垂死挣扎。  
“我听说的——这有那么重要么darling？”  
“谁告诉你的？”Arthur近乎严厉地盯着他的眼睛。Eames挠了挠头发，不情不愿地招供了：“是Mal。”  
他的回答反倒让Arthur愣了一下，他原本还以为又是Ariadne泄露的。一个好奇的泡泡毫无预兆地在他心中升了起来。Arthur合上书本用一角戳了戳对方的胸口，问道：“你和Mal是怎么认识的？”  
出乎他意料的，Eames脸上露出了局促的神情，他竟然破天荒往后边挪了一下：“你问这干什么？”  
他的反应只是让Arthur越发起疑。“好奇而已，怎么了？”  
“Well——”Eames不自在地避开他的视线，抓了抓后脑勺，“相信我，darling，你不会想知道的。”  
“你怎么能确定我不想知道？”Arthur皱着眉抱起了胳膊，通常那意味着“够了，我快没耐心了”。 Eames吞咽了一下，干巴巴地说道：“先保证你不会生气或者嘲笑我。”  
Arthur惊奇地抬起了一边的眉毛：“好吧，我保证。”  
“我追过她。”Eames抱着破罐子破摔的悲壮心理说道，话音未落只见Arthur露出了瞠目结舌的表情，不由地嚷嚷：“干嘛那么看着我！”  
Arthur费力地整理着自己的思绪，发现自己一时间竟然无法吸收对方说了什么：“你是说——你追求过Mal？”  
Eames勉强点了点头，在Arthur匪夷所思的瞪视下苦着一张脸靠到了床板上，嘟囔着为自己辩解：“我那时候只是觉得有个比自己大六岁的女朋友很酷，而且她长得也不赖，难道不是么？”  
黑发青年依旧双眼圆睁地瞪着他，然后突然间扑哧一声笑了起来。Eames一腔悲愤无处发泄，恼羞成怒地扑了过去吼道：“说好了不准笑的！”  
Arthur被他压在身下，竭力咬着嘴唇憋住笑声：“没有，我只是很同情——”话还没说完他被Eames泄愤似的吻堵住了嘴，“唔——别，我还要看书——”  
“你已经看得够久了，现在该运动运动了。”Eames言简意赅地回答，说话间把挡在两人之间的那本又重又厚的数学书扫到了一边，扯下Arthur腰间的毯子沿着他平坦的小腹一路吻了下去。后者抽了口气，手指自动缠进了他的短发里。Eames牢牢地按住了他的胯部，舔咬着上一次性爱中他在Arthur胯骨上留下的吻痕。黑发青年难耐地扭动了一下：“Eames，just——suck me……”  
“你该学会有点耐心，love。”Eames直起身得意地笑了，伸手握住了Arthur半勃起的阴茎。后者惊喘了一声，难以自制地在他手里抽送起来。然而就在此时，一阵刺耳的手机铃声穿透了整个房间。  
“天啊——”Arthur一头栽进枕头里呻吟了一声，推开了对方的手就要下床。Eames凑上去把他压回床里：“别管它，darling？”   
“不行。”Arthur叹了口气，推开他用手指梳理了一下自己乱糟糟的黑色卷发。“那铃声是我妈，她绝对会一直打到我接电话为止。”  
说罢他翻身下床，从散乱一地的衣服里找到了不懈作响的手机，背对着床接通了电话：“Hey，妈妈，是的今天不用训练——我很好，你和爸爸怎么样？”  
Eames趴在床上百无聊赖欣赏着黑发青年赤裸修长的背影，最后心痒难耐地爬了下来，悄声无息地溜到他身后，冷不防将他抱了个满怀。Arthur吓得轻叫一声，险些从他胳膊里跳起来。  
“怎么了，宝贝儿？”他妈妈在电话的另一头显然听得一清二楚。Arthur咬牙切齿地回头瞪了Eames一眼，后者挂着一脸无赖笑容对他利剑一样的目光毫不在意。“没事，我刚刚不小心把水杯弄翻了。”他随口编造了个谎言，用力捏紧了Eames放在他腰上的手腕以此警告他不要乱来。然而事与愿违，那混蛋用另一只没被抓住的手开始上下乱摸四处点火。Arthur咬紧了下唇竭力咽回一声喘息，偶尔从鼻腔里应和两声以图向他毫不知情的母亲营造出一切正常的假象，尽管事实上自己正被一个男人握着性器被套弄到双腿发软。Eames的呼吸尚算轻稳，然而他紧贴在Arthur屁股上不住磨蹭的阴茎显示出他的自制力也即将达到临界点了。  
“你在听吗，Arthur？”电话那端传来了他母亲有些疑惑的声音。Arthur赶紧深吸了一口气回答道：“我在，妈妈——”然后他就不得不咬住了自己的手以防在Eames将手指挤进他身体的时候叫出声来。电话那头的声音瞬间变得无比遥远，几乎湮没在他脑海中的轰鸣声以及血液敲打耳膜的巨响里。“是的，我知道了，”他语无伦次地回应着，其实根本没听清母亲说了什么，保持声线的平稳已经耗光了他的全部精力，“我还有事要挂了，真的，抱歉妈妈，再见。”  
他刚按下挂断键，就被Eames一把夺过手机扔到了一边。“你这个——”他奋力扭过头瞪向身后那个正在为所欲为的罪魁祸首，却没能把话说完。Eames堵上他的嘴，手指狠狠地按住了他的前列腺。Arthur近乎痉挛般剧烈地颤抖了一下，全身瘫软在了对方怀里。Eames后退了两步将他拖回了床上，掰开他的臀瓣，对准已经扩张过的甬道入口直直地顶了进去。  
过于强烈的感觉让Arthur难以自制地尖叫了一声，他全身都在微微地战栗，盲目地伸出手去在床上胡乱地摸索着不知道要寻找些什么。Eames抓住了他的手十指紧扣，开始用一个又快又狠的节奏操进黑发青年的身体里。在剧烈的喘息声以及床垫的嘎吱声中Arthur隐约听见他的数学书滑下了床，与地板发出了“砰”的一声，然而已经被快感冲刷地一片空白的大脑让他什么都做不了，只能无力地趴在床上被动承受着身后凶猛的撞击。临近高潮时Eames的节奏紊乱起来，他将身下人的双腿分得更开好让自己更深地埋进对方的身体里。Arthur的屁股因为他的深入抽搐了两下，这微小的震动让Eames猝不及防地射了出来。他倒在Arthur身上喘息了好一会儿才回过神来从对方身体里退了出去，浊白的精液随着他的抽离淌到了Arthur的大腿上。  
“Arthur……”Eames气息不稳地念叨着对方的名字，来回抚摸着黑发青年汗湿起伏的脊背。他的darling没有理睬他，兀自深呼吸了一会儿，挪到床沿捡起了他的书，然后翻过身突然一把朝Eames头上扔去。  
“我的错love，”餍足的英国人嬉皮笑脸地接住了他的书安置到床头柜上，“抱歉我又射在你屁股里了，可是没办法谁让你那么诱人我怎么忍得住——”  
“闭嘴你这个混蛋！”Arthur又气又恼地向他大吼，从脸颊到脖子红成了一片。“你怎么能在我接电话的时候——你让我怎么和我妈解释！”  
“哦darling，”Eames傻笑着啧啧说道，“你该不会还没向你父母出柜吧？没关系我可以帮你——”他还没说完Arthur就拽起一个枕头就朝他抽了过来，Eames赶紧手忙脚乱地抵挡他的攻击，瞅准空子一把抱住黑发青年的腰将他扑倒在了床上，挡开Arthur的拳头精准地封住了他的唇，随即一声痛呼不得不松开了嘴：“见鬼，你真咬我！”  
Arthur因为他货真价实的委屈眼神不安地蠕动了一下，又看了看他嘴唇上的牙痕，最终满脸通红地偏过头避开了他的视线，却仍然倔强地抿着嘴唇一语不发。他这样的神情总让Eames联想到一只不慎抓伤了主人后缩在一旁小心翼翼审视主人反应的小猫。那让他心下一片柔软，根本生不起气来。  
所以他只是扳过Arthur的脸重新吻了上去。这一次他的小猫温顺多了，双臂松松地环在他的肩膀上，主动张开嘴让他舔过自己的上颚和牙龈。分开的间隙里Eames拖着嗓音调笑道：“你很听妈妈的话，嗯？”  
“因为你不知道她会有多麻烦，如果你不照她说的去做。”Arthur翻了个白眼忍不住抱怨起来。“我脚踝受伤的那段时间她为了不让我动简直恨不得把我绑在床上。”  
“听上去是个不错的主意，”Eames涎着脸说道，“不如我们试试？”  
Arthur愣了一秒，随即迅速明白过来，脸上蹭的烧了起来。“你这个变态！”他抬起脚就要踹，却被Eames一把抓住了脚踝。后者朝他露出了一个志得意满饶有深意的笑容，Arthur的脸颊涨得更红了，不由自主地吞咽了一下，问道：“你要做什么？”  
Eames没有回答，深深地看了他一眼——那双蓝绿色的眼眸里有一丝戏谑，但更多的是温柔，以及比温柔更深邃的东西。  
然后他低下头轻吻上了他的脚背。  
Arthur只记得那一刻自己完全震住了。他眼睁睁看着那个英国人将自己丰满的嘴唇印在了他的脚背上，哑然失语，甚至忘了挣扎。而他的大脑瞬间闪回到了三年前他受伤的那天，他想起来那一次Eames也是这样小心翼翼地捧着自己的脚，仿佛那是某件极其珍贵的东西。后来每次回忆起那一幕他的喉咙都像是被什么堵住了，哽咽到无法呼吸，胸腔里难以言明的情绪膨胀到即将满溢出来。可在当时他不能挪动一丝一毫。  
Eames抬起眼见他没有反应，将另一个吻落在了他的脚趾上，试探地伸出了舌头舔了舔他的趾尖。Arthur的回应是一阵战栗。于是他张口就将对方洁白的脚趾含了进去，极具色情意味地吮舔着。Arthur终于忍不住泻出了一声呻吟，由于自己仅仅因此就重新勃起了的事实而颤抖着捂住了脸。Eames舔过他内侧脚踝下的敏感皮肤，一路向上吻到仍然泛着粉红色的大腿皮肤，将他的小腿架到了肩膀上。

即使是很久以后再回忆起来那段日子，Arthur依旧感到不可思议。有一件事他没告诉Eames，他之所以认为他们俩不能在一起，很大程度上是出于一种隐约的预感——他们之间的事终将导向一个无可挽回的结局。而他无法用理智和逻辑解释这种“预感”是从何而来，就如同他无法解释，为何即便是在这种担忧下，他仍旧没能和Eames划清界限。很长时间内他都不愿意去回想那短暂的两周，不愿意去回想自己心甘情愿地放弃了理性和自制，屈从于自己的渴望。尽管他试图抹去那段回忆，那整整两个星期的疯狂和快乐却如刀刻一般在他的大脑里根深蒂固，就像是一场美好得难以想象的梦境，让人几乎愿意一直沉醉下去。  
然而梦终究是会醒的。


	9. Chapter 9

用Ariadne的话说，他们之间的事情根本是“毫无预兆”。然而世界上并不存在毫无预兆的事，只不过没人留意到罢了。没人会把身边蝴蝶的振翼同另一个半球的风暴联系起来，就像是挖开被雷电劈断的大树才会发现它早已被蛀空了。他们之间的事大概也是如此，仿佛是激流上的一条小舟，颠簸着任由水下的暗涌推动，在经历过一系列微妙的转向后一步步朝着瀑布无可挽回地一头栽下——无可挽回，正如Arthur的预感。只不过在当时，他们两个对此一无所知。  
事后回想起来，导致大坝决堤的缝隙可以追溯到奥运会开幕前最后一个休息日的第二天早上。那时候Arthur正在浴室里冲澡，Eames赖在床上，听到自己的手机响了。他其实完全可以任由那铃声继续响下去，但是不知道是出于什么心理——或许得怪那铃声实在是吵得让人头疼，他最终蠕动到床边摸索着找到了自己的手机，闭着眼睛按下了接听键。但当他听到了听筒里传来的声音时，立刻从床上弹了起来。等他打完电话，才发现Arthur不知什么时候已经从浴室里出来了，正抱着胳膊面无表情地看着他，顿时心里一个咯噔。  
“那是谁？”  
“Well，”Eames眨了眨眼睛，脸不红心不跳地回答，“我妹妹。”  
“撒谎！”Arthur不由自主地抬高了音量，“你根本没有妹妹！”  
“我表妹——”  
“够了！我早就知道不该和你搅合到一起——”Arthur的声音终于失控了，他转身开始飞快地往身上套衣服。Eames意识到大事不妙，赶紧翻身下床：“Arthur，听我说——”  
“闭嘴！”Arthur回头瞪了他一眼——那双几如燃烧的棕色眼睛里破碎受伤的神情让Eames大惊失色，他冲上去一把拉住提起背包就要走的黑发青年：“你误会了darling——”  
“别那么叫我你这个混蛋！”Arthur沙哑地吼道，扔下手里的包一拳挥了过去。Eames挡开他的攻击，一把抓住他的手腕扭到身后，将挣扎不休的黑发青年牢牢地锁在怀里。Arthur挣脱不开，朝着自己面前的肩膀狠狠地一口咬了下去。Eames痛极叫了一声，这次Arthur大概真用上了十成的力气，简直要从他身上撕下一块肉来。即便如此他仍然没有松手，嘶声说道：“气出够了没？”  
“放开我！”Arthur松开嘴咆哮道，然而Eames却看到他发红的眼眶里分明有什么东西在反光。于是他托住了Arthur的后脑勺把他用力按进怀里，与此同时黑发青年还在徒劳地挣扎着，像是条砧板上的鱼。  
“听着，Arthur，”他凑到对方耳边，从牙缝里挤出声音，“那是我的一个朋友，她是为了看比赛过来的，想提前约我出去见一面，仅此而已。我之所以说谎是怕你误会，明白了吗！”  
“朋友？你以为我没有听到你是怎么和她说话的吗？”Arthur猛地推开了他，语调讥讽，“没人会和他的朋友调情！”  
“那你他妈的到底想让我怎么样！”Eames也被激怒了。“难道我该这么和她说吗？‘hey sweetheart，我很抱歉我这么一本正经，但是我不得不改变一下以往的交流方式，因为要是我男朋友听到了他会生气的——’见鬼，当初是谁说我们不能公开关系的！”  
Arthur像是被他的话吓到了，双眼圆睁脸色煞白地僵立在原地。Eames叹了口气转过身去，小心翼翼地碰了碰肩膀上那个带着血丝的咬痕，忍不住皱起脸嘶了一声。他有些期望Arthur能像上一次那样过来舔舔他留下的伤痕，但是等了半天都没回应，只得带着一肚子闷气走进浴室自己处理。等他出来Arthur还是站在原地，维持着同样姿势盯着地板，仿佛要凭借念力在地上凿出一个洞。于是他揉了揉脸，妥协了。  
“听着，Arthur。如果你真的这么不高兴，我可以不去见她——”  
“不用。”黑发青年抬起眼，讥诮而生硬地打断了他。“你是对的，我又不是你的什么人，凭什么干涉你的生活？即使你要和她上床也不关我的事——”  
“Arthur Callahan！”Eames气得大吼了一声。黑发青年因为他声音里的狂怒和痛苦明显地瑟缩了一下，嘴唇颤抖了两下却没能说出话来。英国人最后给了他伤痛的一瞥，兀自转过身坐在床沿上开始穿衣服。然后他听到了Arthur微弱的道歉声。英国人的动作顿了一下，抬头看了看对方，然后一言不发地站起来绕到床的另一边捡起自己皱成一团的牛仔裤往腿上套。他听到身后传来了一些几不可闻的声响，Arthur的手指小心翼翼地抵上了他的脊背，而他的声音有些颤抖。  
“对不起，Eames。”  
Eames疲倦地叹了口气，转过身把对方搂进了怀里，一手捧住黑发青年苍白的脸颊。  
“我承认，我以前确实和那个朋友睡过几次，但那是以前的事了。这两个星期以来除了你我没有碰过任何人，”他轻轻吻了吻对方僵硬的唇角，“而且以后也不会，我发誓，Arthur，我——”  
那一瞬间他几乎就要脱口说出那三个字了，然而Arthur先一步堵住了他的嘴唇，用介于仇恨和绝望之间的力气狠狠地吻他。在激烈的唇舌纠缠间他无意识地碰到了Eames肩上的咬伤，结果后者疼得倒抽了一口气。  
Arthur吓了一跳，赶紧结结巴巴地道歉：“我很——很抱歉，Eames，我——”而Eames咬了咬他的下唇，让他把余下的话都咽了回去。  
“现在你可以放心了，”他笑了笑，试图说句俏皮话来缓和气氛，“有那个牙印在谁都不会和我上床。”  
Arthur的颧骨染上了一层粉红色，他在Eames的亲吻下微微阖上了双眼，然而像是又想起了什么，睁开眼轻轻把对方推开了一些。  
“Eames……”他迟疑着说，“我有件事。”而对方看着他的表情顿时有了种不祥的预感。黑发青年深吸了一口气，才又继续说道：“我认为——我们应该分开一段时间。”  
“什么？”Eames难以置信地瞪着他。  
“对不起，”Arthur慌忙解释，“我的意思是，直到比赛结束前我们都不该分散注意力，而且——”他蓦然烦躁起来，转身坐到了床上，“我觉得Cobb好像发现什么了。”  
“Cobb？”Eames皱起了眉，“你确定吗？”  
“因为你我迟到过太多次了。”Arthur疲倦地揉了揉鼻梁，对于他话中隐藏的指控Eames想要反唇相讥，但他压下了这股冲动。“他还找我谈过，说什么‘你最近的状态让人担忧，我希望你能把注意力都集中到比赛上，之后再考虑个人问题’如此之类的，所以我才想，或许我们应该暂停一下——”  
“直到比赛结束之后？”  
“直到比赛结束。”Arthur点了点头，仰起脸对上英国人的视线。Eames的胸膛仍然因为懊恼无声地起伏着，然而他看到了Arthur那双清澈的棕色眼睛，里面满是歉意、担忧和真诚的恳求——他怎么有办法拒绝那一双眼睛？  
所以他又妥协了：“好吧。”  
Arthur如释重负地松了口气，站起来给了他一个拥抱。“谢谢。”他将脸埋在了Eames的颈窝里，模模糊糊地说道。Eames用手指缠着他的头发微微用力迫使他抬起头来，默不作声地看了他一秒，然后用亲吻消弭了两人之间的距离。Arthur顺从地回应了，但没过多久就从他的胳膊里滑了出去。  
“我得回去了。”他气喘吁吁地说道，红肿的嘴唇还泛着水光。  
Eames难耐地呻吟了一声：“就这一次，darling——“  
“真的不行。”Arthur叹了口气。“我可不像你能够随随便便翘掉训练，天才先生。我们还是可以用手机联系的。”看出了英国人的沮丧他安慰地笑了一下，给了对方一个吻，捡起地上的背包，最后转头说道：“再见，Eames。”  
如果能知道将来会发生些什么，Eames一定不会让他离开。然而在当时，他只是挤出笑容朝他摆了摆手，看着黑发青年消失在门后，然后把自己摔进床里。  
如果他能知道之后的事——可是那怎么可能呢？在2008年的北京，他永远也猜不到那会是他们之间最后一个吻。

在Arthur 走后，Eames又磨蹭了一会儿才下楼退了房，回到奥运村里，第一件事就是去找了他们的队医。  
“真是的，你怎么搞成这样的啊？”在给他肩上的咬伤上药时，对方啧啧说道。“你的Arthur小宝贝儿可真够狠的。”  
Eames险些从椅子上跳了起来，直瞪着那黑皮胖子：“你他妈是怎么知道的，Yusuf？”  
“听说的，你不知道么，关于你们俩的谣言已经遍天飞了——说你和那黑发小子打得火热，难怪一到休息时间就没了影。”名叫Yusuf的黑胖队医坏心眼地用酒精棉球使劲按了按对方伤口，果不其然听到了一声哀嚎。Eames从他手底逃开，忍不住爆了句粗口。  
“操，这下麻烦了。”  
对方惊奇地抬起了眉毛：“你什么时候开始在乎起这些了？”  
“我是担心Arthur，”Eames烦躁地回答，“那家伙要是听到这些话一定会抓狂的。”  
Yusuf把眉毛抬得更高了，不过什么都没说，给他贴上了纱布。Eames忍了两秒钟还是叫了起来：“你那是什么表情啊，干嘛这么看着我！”  
“惊讶而已，”黑胖子耸了耸肩，“你那口气听上去活像是要为他从良了。”  
Eames翻了个白眼。他本来可以选择保持沉默，或者是针锋相对地嘲讽两句，抑或是言不由衷地否认。可是在经历了早上那场让他身心俱疲的争吵后，他发现自己竟然迫切地需要向一个外人倾诉。  
“你不明白，Yusuf，”他最终叹了口气，揉了揉额头，“我——我是真的喜欢他。”  
这回对方的脸皱了起来，发出了“呃哦”一声：“我的天啊，这还是我认识的William Eames么！”  
“Yusuf！”  
“爱情真是太可怕了，”那黑胖子边摇头边咂舌，“居然把你这种人都变成了初恋中学女生。”  
“你什么意思？”Eames威胁地眯起了眼，不过对方视若无睹，仍然兀自兴致勃勃地念叨着。  
“看在上帝的份上，什么‘我是真的喜欢他’，你自己听听——哦，还有，你该不会已经把你们俩的合照设成手机壁纸了吧！”  
Eames感到脸颊无法遏制地烫了起来。Yusuf停顿了一下，难以置信地瞪着他。  
“我的天你该不会真的——”  
“不是你想的那样，”Eames避开他的眼睛含糊地嘟囔道，“他才不肯和我一起自拍。”  
“让我猜猜，于是你就趁他不注意偷拍了一张？”Yusuf讥讽道。  
Eames无意识地隔着裤子摸了一下自己的手机，转过头，耸了耸肩。  
“哦我的天啊。”Yusuf以手掩面夸张地悲鸣了一声。“我会为你默哀的，真的。”  
Eames恼羞成怒嗤笑了一声：“如果你愿意知道的话，”他咬着牙说道，“我第一次看见Arthur就想睡了他，这听起来怎么样？”  
“Fuck you Eames！”这回那黑胖子货真价实地哆嗦了一下，“你成功地恶心到我了！算你狠！”  
Eames哼了一声，将T恤重新套回身上，不小心牵扯到肩膀又疼得龇牙咧嘴。等他抬起眼，发现对方仍然若有所思地看着自己，不由皱起了眉：“又怎么了？”  
“只是说说，mate，”对方摊了摊手，“你有没有想过，你是英国人，可他是美国人。”  
“独立战争不是已经结束了几百年了？”  
“你知道我不是那个意思。”黑胖子翻了个白眼。“我是说，你们是竞争对手。”  
Eames看着他沉默了一秒，然后回答：“感情和比赛是两码事。”  
“那比赛之后呢？”Yusuf继续问道，“你有没有想过，等这次奥运会结束了，你们俩各回各家了，到时候怎么办？”  
Eames愣住了。如果不是Yusuf提醒，他都不会发现自己压根没有考虑过这个问题，甚至是在Arthur对他说“直到比赛结束”的时候都没有想过。他怔了良久，最终咳嗽了一声回答：“这得看他怎么想。”  
“万一他想的和你不一样怎么办。”Yusuf谨慎地问道。  
那让他陷入了彻底的沉默。


	10. Chapter 10

事实上——或许有些令人难以置信，Arthur确实也没有考虑过这一点，即使是在他说到“直到比赛结束”的时候。或者，更确切地说，他不想去考虑这个问题。因为Eames，他的人生中第一次出现了毫无计划，走到哪儿算哪儿的情况。这无论从哪个方面看起来都不是好事。  
更糟糕的是，这还不是唯一一个由Eames造成的“第一次”。每当Arthur回想起那天早上他因为误会对Eames大发雷霆，总觉得无地自容。他不明白自己当时是怎么了，竟然出于嫉妒——是的，他简直不敢承认那是嫉妒，以及被背叛了的感觉——天知道他这感觉是从哪里来的，他们之间从来没有过什么承诺，Arthur自己也从来不认为他们的关系已经紧密到可以被称为恋人——总而言之，他失去控制了，对Eames做出了后悔至今的事情。  
可是，在那之后，Eames对他说的那些话——  
“Arthur，你在听我说话吗？”  
黑发青年一个激灵回过神来，看着自己跟前的教练不由心虚了起来：“抱歉，Cobb。”  
金发男人眯着眼，看上去就要发怒斥责，但他最终还是按捺住了自己的脾气。  
“Arthur，”Cobb叹息着拍了拍他的肩膀，“你该知道，我一直都很相信你——相信你的自制力。你比很多同龄人都要冷静成熟。”  
Arthur感到自己的脸颊和耳朵都开始发烫，僵硬地等待着对方的下文。  
“所以我一直都认为你完全有能力处理好感情和比赛之间的界限，”Cobb继续说道，“可是从你最近的表现看来，我不得不开始怀疑我的判断是否准确。”  
他几乎是在明示了。Arthur慌张起来，企图辩解：“我很抱歉，Cobb，但是事实真的不是你想的那样——”  
“你不用在乎我想什么，”对方的语气温和了些，“也不用在乎别人是怎么想的。但是，Arthur，我不希望你为了什么原因就阻碍了你自己的理想——无论是出于教练的立场还是出于朋友的立场，我都不希望看到那一幕。”  
Arthur羞愧得满脸通红，不敢去看对方的绿色眼睛。Cobb看上去还想说些什么，但最终放弃了。  
“今天的训练就到这里吧。”说完他随手揉了揉Arthur的头发——他已经有很久没那么做过了，而黑发青年顺从地点了点头。  
Cobb是他的榜样，同时也是他的导师、朋友和兄长，一直都是。他不敢想象那张熟悉的脸上露出失望的表情，那会比杀了他还难受。所以他暂停同Eames见面的决定是正确的，事实也证明分开对于他集中注意力有好处，但他就是控制不了自己时不时地想起那个英国人。这几天来他唯一一次看到Eames还是在开幕式上。后者在人群中远远地向他点了点头，而不是像以往那样径直冲过来。理智告诉Arthur那正是自己期望的，然而不知怎的，他心里突然涌起了一股失落，随即又告诉自己这只是由于不习惯而造成的。  
真奇怪，他们在一起明明只有两个星期，可是Arthur居然已经习惯了那家伙的存在——习惯了他用半是戏谑半是温柔的口吻叫自己“darling”，习惯了他粘糊糊的拥抱和亲吻，习惯了他时不时发来的骚扰短信。而这两天来连最后一样的发生频率都大幅下降了，Arthur在第无数次查看自己手机未果后有些懊恼地意识到了这一点。他知道不该把注意力放在这种琐事上，可就是控制不了自己——或许，Arthur被这个念头吓了一跳，他的自制力并不如Cobb和他自己以为的那样牢不可破。  
“我说，Arthur，”看着这一切Ariadne终于忍不住开口了，“有必要这样么？我们又不是处在石器时代，给他打个电话又不是什么难事！”  
“你不明白，”Arthur叹了口气，“明天就是预赛了，我不能为这种事情分心——”  
“可是你已经分心了，”棕发姑娘毫不留情地指出，“你觉得你明天就能放下这一切纠结干干净净地上赛场？说实话，我很怀疑。”  
Arthur瞪着她想要反驳，然而最终泄了气，疲倦地揉了揉眉心。  
“那你说我应该怎么办？”  
“很简单，”Ariadne耸了耸肩，“你给他打个电话，两个人卿卿我我一会儿；或者约他出来，来一场疯狂的性爱——”  
“够了！”Arthur赶紧打断了她，“我居然会相信你能给出什么建设性意见，一定是疯了。”  
“Hey！”Ariadne不满地叫了起来，“我怎么了？性爱有助于放松神经而且在那儿纠结想男人的是你又不是我，我是很认真提出这个建议的你就算不试也用不着——唔——”  
她的话没能说完，因为Arthur忍无可忍地捂住了她的嘴。棕发姑娘奋力挣扎起来，和Arthur闹作一团。谢天谢地就在此时他们的教练过来把小姑娘提溜了出去，Ariadne临走之前还不忘朝他挤了挤眼睛：“考虑一下我的建议！”  
事实是，Arthur不得不承认她的建议很有吸引力，至少是在打电话这一条。吃过晚饭后他回到房间，把自己摔进床里，再一次将手机从口袋里掏了出来，一条一条翻看这几天来他们之间的短信，随即又觉得这举动太傻了，把手机往床头柜上一扔，埋进了枕头里。他的大脑似乎被分成了对立的两部分，一半铿锵有力地提醒他坚守自己的底线，找点别的什么事来分散注意力，然后睡觉；而另一半则可怜兮兮地说，为什么不给他打个电话，反而要像这样折磨自己呢？  
在这挣扎中，他最后还是伸出胳膊抓起了手机。  
只是一条短信。他看着手机屏幕这样说服自己。只是一条短信，不会更进一步了。然后他在五分钟的修修删删后终于把短信发了出去。  
没过多久他就收到了对方的回信，字里行间满是戏谑和调笑：你今天是怎么了？居然主动发短信给我，真是让人受宠若惊。  
Arthur甚至没注意到自己在按键盘的时候撅起了嘴：你就不能好好说话么？  
抱歉darling，你在干什么？那英国人快速地回复道。  
无事可干。  
你周围有人吗？对方问。  
他抬头看了一眼，然后回复道：我的室友在打电脑游戏。  
他等了一会儿仍然没有收到回信，正在疑惑之时，手机响了起来，屏幕上的来电显示把Arthur吓了一跳。他赶紧按下了接听键，刚把手机贴上耳朵对方的声音就传了过来：“Hey darling，what’s up？”  
Arthur小心翼翼地瞥了眼隔壁床上正带着耳机恨不得全身心投入到电脑屏幕里的室友，后者看起来就算天塌了也不会注意到，但他还是爬下床走进了浴室。  
“没什么，只是想和你说说话——你那里听起来好吵。”  
“我的室友在客厅里开派对。”Eames有些无奈的嗓音沿着电磁波传来。“看起来我今天别想好好睡觉了。”  
“真的？”Arthur不由自主地弯起了嘴角——真是不可思议，仅仅是听到对方的声音就能让他的心情舒畅起来。  
“当然。”英国人在电话那端重重叹了口气。Arthur听到了一阵清晰的窸窣响声，忍不住问道：“你在干什么？”  
“我把自己整个人都闷在毯子里了。”对方带了点笑意的声音敲打着他的耳膜。“现在听起来是不是清楚一点了？你呢？你在干什么？”  
“没干什么，”Arthur抬头望着浴室的天花板，“有点无聊。”  
“明白了，”Eames了然地说道，“要不要一起出来？”  
有那么一瞬间Arthur几乎就要脱口答应了，然而理智让他把那些话都咽了回去。想想是谁提出来要暂停见面的，他提醒自己，你不能违背自己的原则。  
而Eames显然已经从他的沉默中得出了答案。“没关系，”他在电话那端轻快地说道，“我可以理解，真的——”  
“我想见你，Eames，”一股力量驱使着Arthur打断了对方的话，“我真的想见你，可是现在不行。”  
那英国人几不可闻地叹了口气：“我知道，darling，比赛结束之后。”  
Arthur含糊地应了一声，然后两人之间便陷入了沉默。他耳畔传来了电波的白噪音，隐约的音乐声和喧闹声，以及——他疑心那是自己的幻觉，Eames平稳有力的呼吸和心跳。  
然后这片刻的沉默就被打破了。  
“我很想你，Arthur。”  
他在听到这句话的时候忍不住吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。Eames的声音抵着他的耳朵，唤醒了过去两周来日日夜夜耳鬓厮磨的记忆。那些记忆像是深深烙印在了他的潜意识里，现在如此，在无法预知的将来亦不曾改变。  
“我也是。”他听到了自己的声音，沙哑而急迫。这实在是荒谬了，他们只不过才分开了几天——他的理智这么提醒道。然而那声音在面对说出这句话后的释然时显得那么微不足道。总有些事实无从否认，将它们暗藏在心底是种难以想象的煎熬。  
“我也想你，Eames。我也想你。”他无法控制自己，尾音里带了点温热的仓皇，仿佛从自己口中说出的不是爱语而是招供或忏悔。他们都清楚，在那一刻，有什么无形的壁垒土崩瓦解，再也无法阻拦胸腔里喷薄而出的情感。  
“天啊Arthur，”Eames在电话那头近乎呻吟一般念着他的名字，“我真想吻你，吻遍你全身——”  
那句话让他全身的血液都往下身涌去。Arthur吞咽了一下，难以置信地发现自己竟然就这样勃起了。  
“Eames——”  
“我要用牙齿把你的扣子一颗颗咬开，”Eames用一种低沉而渴望的声音打断了他的话，“然后是你的裤子——你已经硬了，是吗？”  
“Fuck you！”  
“被我说中了？”那英国人发出了志得意满的笑声，“顺带一提，你骂人的样子总是性感极了，真可惜我现在看不到——”  
Arthur忍不住翻了个白眼，然而他现在已经没有反唇相讥的精力了。电话那端传来了低低的喘息声以及——他感到自己的脸颊烧了起来——自慰的声音。  
“你知道，如果我在那里会做什么吗？”Eames断断续续地说着，“我会——哦操，我会把你的老二整根含进去——”  
“天啊，Eames——”Arthur从牙关间泄出了一声毫无尊严的悲鸣，他无法控制自己将手伸进了裤子里，握住硬得发疼的阴茎上下套弄起来。“我不能——”  
“你不知道你的反应有多诱人，在我上次给你做了次深喉的时候——”那英国人仍然在他耳旁诉说着，低沉得近乎下流的喉音震动着他的耳膜。Arthur咬住嘴唇向后抵在了浴室的墙上，双腿因为欲望和快感微微战栗着。他的手心里全都是汗，只能更用力地攥紧了自己的手机。  
而Eames——该死的，他还在继续。“说点什么，darling，求你了，我要听到你的声音——”“不行，Eames，”他听到了自己半是啜泣的呻吟，“有人——有人会——”“告诉我你现在在做什么——只是，叫出来，我要听到你的声音——”  
我的室友会听到的，他想这么说，然而脱口而出的却是一声呜咽。他烫得几乎要融化了，连墙壁瓷砖都被他的体温烤热了，耳边充斥着床垫起伏的声音，以及Eames急促的、不加掩饰的喘息——他几乎能看到那幅画面，Eames躺在床上，全身赤裸，饥渴地顶进自己的手心里，因此下意识地加快了自己的速度。他知道自己坚持不了多久了，而从手机里传来的咒骂和呻吟听来，对方也是如此。  
“Eames，Eames——”他用抽泣哽咽一般的声音无意识地反复呼唤着对方。“Eames，我——”  
“啊，”电话那端传来了英国人了然的声音，“你快不行了，是吗darling？”  
“是的，我——操，是的，Eames，求求你——”他简直像是个高烧病人那样胡言乱语着，连自己都不知道到底在哀求些什么。  
但是Eames知道。“想象那是我的手，Arthur，是我在握着你。”他喘息着说道。“Come for me，darling。”  
听到那句话的时候Arthur的眼前一片剧烈的白光，仿佛是有人在他视网膜前点燃了十个奥运开幕式加起来那么多的焰火。伴随着Eames的声音他就这样释放在了自己手里。他不确定在那一刻自己是不是叫了出来，时间在那一瞬间好像产生了奇妙的脱节。但等他回过神来，立即意识到Eames显然也紧随着他越过了高潮的顶峰。Arthur觉得自己全身的骨头都好像被抽掉了。他精疲力竭，贴着墙壁滑了下去跪倒在了地上——那些跑了十几公里山路到达终点的田径运动员是不是就是这种感觉？浴室里回荡着他的喘息声，而他耳里回荡着Eames的，连同他自己的脉搏一起隆隆作响。  
就在这时他听到了Eames的呢喃声。  
“Hey，Arthur，”他的声音听起来沙哑而朦胧，但还是顺着电磁波精确地抵达了Arthur的耳里，“你爱我吗？”  
滞留在Arthur身体里的高潮余韵顿时消失得一干二净，前一秒包围着他的还是懒洋洋的疲乏和温暖的满足感，而此刻他全身都僵在了原地。电话那端原本粗砺的呼吸声突然停止了，仿佛对方也才意识到自己无意中说了些什么。  
空白的沉默蔓延开来。然后，就在Arthur还没理清自己的情绪想出一个回答时，对方突然挂断了电话，“啪”的一声差点让他摔了自己的手机。  
见鬼，从一开始他就不该听Ariadne的。


	11. Chapter 11

结果是，虽然事实证明Ariadne的建议丝毫不具备建设性并且产生了破坏性的反效果，Arthur最终还是得去问她。毕竟，在这件事上，除了她之外也没有其他人能让他放心倾诉了。  
他一个晚上都没能睡好，几乎认不出第二天早上镜子里那个眼底发青头发蓬乱的家伙。不知道Eames是不是也没睡好。他的脑海里滑过这个念头，随即又警告自己不要胡思乱想。然而在昨晚发生的事情后，要他什么都不去想实在是不可能的任务。他一个上午都没看到那个英国人——虽然英国队和美国队没分在一组，因而他们不会在预赛中碰到，但Arthur总有种对方是在刻意回避自己的感觉。午饭时他还是忍不住去找了Ariadne，很是庆幸虽然对方没有比赛但仍然没有偷溜出去玩。  
“所以——”在东拉西扯了许久后，他还是忍不住把心里的困扰说了出来，并且自欺欺人地做出一副漫不经心的样子。“你该怎么确定你是不是爱某个人呢？”  
Ariadne挑起了一边的眉毛，疑惑地看着他。Arthur竭力维持着表面上的平静，然而棕发姑娘还是嗅出了不寻常的气息，紧接着露出了恍然大悟的神情。  
“哈，”她勾起了嘴角，伸手制止了Arthur的辩解，“让我猜猜，是不是Eames要你说爱他可是你就是说不出口？”  
“不是那样。”Arthur避开了她兴致盎然的视线僵硬地回答。不过也差不多了，他在心里没骨气地补充。  
“好吧。”棕发姑娘挑了挑眉毛，露出了一个“我什么都知道但暂且不逼你承认了”的表情。“说到你的问题——”出乎Arthur意料的，她玩弄着汤勺耸了耸肩：“我也不知道。”  
“哦。”黑发青年滞了一秒，挑起眉来。“原来还有你不知道的？”  
“拜托，Arthur。”Ariadne无奈地用手指敲着桌沿。“我是能看出来你和Eames之间有猫腻——说实在有眼睛的人都该看得出来——但是，爱不爱是个人感觉，每个人的判定标准都不一样，你自己都不知道，我怎么会清楚？”  
“非常感谢你的解答，”Arthur干巴巴地说道，“但我要向你纠正一点，我和他之间的事情才不是‘有眼睛的人都看得出来’——”  
“算了吧。”Ariadne极端不耐烦地翻了个白眼。就在Arthur以为她要开始冷嘲热讽的时候，棕发姑娘突然叹了口气，转过头来与他四目相对。  
“你不是一直想知道我是怎么看出来的么？就这么说吧，你——还记得Stanley吗？”  
“这和他有什么关系？”Arthur皱起了眉，下意识地看了看周围。  
“那家伙是打棒球的，体格健壮。”  
“那又怎样？”  
“你听下去自己就会明白了。”Ariadne有条不紊地细数着。“在Stanley之前的那家伙，他是不是叫Dan？一口英国腔，我记得他是从利物浦来的？然后，在那之前，你们大学橄榄球队的队长Winston，也是个结实的家伙，胳膊上还有纹身。还有那个长了一对灰绿眼睛的Edward——”  
“够了！”Arthur蓦地打断了她，心脏几乎跳出自己的嗓子眼。Ariadne张了张嘴似乎还打算来个一针见血的总结发言，但最终作罢了，取而代之她摊了摊手，半是同情半是幸灾乐祸：“明白了吗？”  
Arthur没有回答。他不知道该怎么回答。他脑海里飞快地掠过了一些雪花般的片段，掠过了Eames——他想起来Eames吻他时微微颤动的睫毛，想起来Eames凑近他时晦暗未明的眼睛，以及他令人晕眩的笑容和粘人的拥抱。每次做完爱那英国人总非得抱着他才肯睡觉。他想起Eames捧着他的脚，将吻落在他的足背上，想起自己焦灼得不分彼此的恐惧和渴望。他想着Eames，想着他的每一个部分——从头发到脚趾，以及与他相关的一切。  
他胸腔里那个可怜的器官在超负荷地搏动着，几乎就要不堪重负。太阳穴旁的血管随之一起疯狂地跳动起来，声音沉如擂鼓，每一下都敲打在他的脑海里，引起的共振让他的精神都为之战栗。他仿佛身处于过山车上，在历经了漫长未决的缓慢爬坡后，从顶峰一冲而下，又像是从高崖上被抛入了海里。他的灵魂在尖叫，身和心都被巨浪般势不可挡的情感淹没了，而世间任何一种语言都无法表达他胸口的疼痛和温热。  
他动了动嘴唇，却没能发出半点声响。  
然后，在那之后，是一种前所未有的迫切冲动——他怎么能坐在这里什么都不干？那种冲动折磨着他，像是火苗在舔舐他的皮肤，蚂蚁在啃噬他的骨头——毛骨悚然，然而更多的是兴奋和狂喜，让他像是一个站在摩天高楼边缘的醉酒者那样摇摇欲坠。  
“看样子你想通了？”Ariadne轻而易举地从他的反应中读出了一切。她咬着嘴唇笑了起来，轻快地拍了拍他的肩膀，又从位子上站了起来。Arthur下意识地跟着她的动作，险些撞翻了餐具。  
“我下午还有训练呢，你也该去为下午的比赛做准备了，”棕发姑娘给了他一个拥抱，一语双关地在他耳旁说道，“祝你好运，Arthur Callahan。”  
在下午的比赛里他根本没有办法集中精神——他怎么可能办得到呢，在这一切终于水落石出的时候？他知道自己犯了好几个不该有的小失误，导致Cobb的眉头皱得几乎能夹死苍蝇，可他根本分不出神去在乎这种小事，再说他不也照样拿下了晋级资格了么？Cobb看出了他的不对劲，但是他的教练不会知道究竟是哪里出了问题。他的燃烧是无声的。亢奋的肾上腺素在他的体内肆意奔流冲撞，让他的双眼发出灼人的亮光，然而这冲撞也是安静的，一切都掩藏在他的表皮之下。  
可是Arthur也知道他坚持不了多久。那股洪流随时都会突破最后的束缚，他必须赶在那之前找到Eames。该死的，他现在满脑子就只有那个英国人，比赛一结束他就偷偷绕开了自己的教练和队友，径直飞快地朝对方所在的更衣室跑去。他曾经犹豫过是不是该用发短信的方式，可是马上又否决了这个想法——他必须要亲口告诉Eames，立刻，一秒钟都等不了。  
然而当他真正来到英国队的更衣室门前，却突然萌生了一丝胆怯。或许那是他天性中的慎重和克制，让他踟蹰了一秒。  
很久以后再回想起来，那一瞬间的犹豫改变了一切。  
然而当时Arthur对于自己将要面临的一切都一无所知。他走到门口握上了门把手就要转动，突然听到了房间里的人正在大声讨论些什么。  
显然更衣室里不只有Eames一个人。他皱起了眉，一腔火热顿时消减了一半。与此同时，门另一边男人们的嚷嚷声一清二楚地传入了他的耳朵。  
“所以，你真的和美国队的那个叫Arthur Callahan的家伙搞上了？”有一个人大声说道，声音里颇带了点不以为然的嗤笑。“两个对手的地下恋情？还都是男人！那可是绝佳的小报八卦。”  
然后，他清楚地听到了Eames 的声音，像是一盆冰水当头浇下。  
“别开玩笑了mate，我们只是上过几次床而已，这只是性。”  
房间里爆发出了一阵口哨和哄笑，另一个人下流地叫着：“那他的屁股怎么样？是不是像看上去一样美味？”  
而Eames，那个该死的混蛋，他拖着Arthur所熟悉的那种慵懒嬉笑的腔调，漫不经心地将他推入了地狱。  
“如果你想知道的话可以自己去试试，他没那么难搞定。”  
然后Arthur就什么都听不见了。有什么东西在他脑子里猛地炸了开来，摧毁了他所有的思考能力。他的眼前是一片骇人的模糊，让他看不清这颠覆了的世界，而身体里有股翻滚灼烫的情绪在膨胀，像是要从他的胸口迸发出去，挤得他无法呼吸。他的手指还牢牢地攥在门把手上，坚硬的金属几乎硌伤他的掌心，可他浑然不觉，因为他的全身早就被一种焚烧般的痛楚包裹了，烈焰的气味充斥在他周围的每一寸的空间内，他尝到了血的味道——为了不叫出声来他甚至咬破了自己的嘴唇。他以为自己会晕过去，然而事实是他因为这痛苦而无比清醒。  
他不记得最终自己是怎么离开那儿的。在那之后的很长一段时间里他完全不知道自己在做什么，他的神志再度回到身体里已经是几个小时后了，在一个他完全想不起何时加入的派对上。唤回他的是Ariadne的一通电话，棕发姑娘欢欣鼓舞地打来问他进行地如何，那在他耳里与噪音一样刺耳，不等对方多说一句他就挂了电话。如果神智尚算清醒他绝对不会那么做，可现在他已经半醉了，并且满腔辛涩有毒的情绪无处发泄。  
然后他发现身旁不知何时坐了个法国人，正紧紧地贴着他，一边用生硬的英语闲扯着一些毫无意义的话题。Arthur在内心里嘲讽地笑了笑，举起杯子将其中的酒精一饮而尽。见他没有反应那个家伙悄悄摸上了他的手背，他条件反射般的颤了一下，却没有甩开。当对方得寸进尺地凑过来对着他的耳朵说话，嘴唇时不时故意擦过他的耳廓和脸颊，他依旧没有拒绝，最终法国人小心翼翼地将他从椅子上拉了起来，半搂半架地把他带进了里卧。而Arthur昏昏沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上，甚至没有动过挣扎的念头——他太累了，又喝了太多酒。在那个法国人扯开他的裤子时他只是象征性地反抗了一下，就被下身传来的快感击溃了。这只是性，他这么告诉自己，双眼望着苍白的天花板，像是陷落进了无法挣扎的黑色沼泽。  
因为宿醉第二天的淘汰赛他险些迟到。Cobb一见到他就几乎勃然大怒，然而看着黑发青年苍白的脸色终究还是把一腔火气憋了回去。“说什么都晚了，我只要你从现在起把注意力全集中到比赛上，”他眯眼盯着自己的徒弟，满脸的乌云密布，“抽签结果出来了，你是57号。”  
Arthur 尚带了点晕眩的头脑用了三秒钟才反应过来：“那么8号是谁？”  
Cobb看了他一秒，回答：“是Eames。”  
Arthur愣住了。他迟钝的大脑一时间无法理解那是什么意思，然后就有一团灼热酸痛的东西在他身体里尖叫着炸了开来。Cobb压低了的声音隆隆作响，简直像是从另一个世界传来的，“我不管你们之间到底有什么瓜葛，但这是比赛，Arthur！”可他几乎没有听进去，“这是他妈的奥运会，你难道想带着悔恨回美国吗！”  
他当然不想。可是上帝啊，这究竟是为什么？他脑子里翻来覆去只有这么一个念头。上场前的等待时间像是临刑前的黎明那样漫长而难熬，几乎摧毁他全部的意志力——有那么一刻他甚至想弃权，随即又因为自己竟然会有这样懦弱的想法感到无比愤怒。那两种情绪来回拉锯，几乎将他扯成两半。  
如果可以的话，他希望能把那段惨痛的经历锁在回忆的保险箱里任其腐烂分解，或是干脆格式化删除。胜负早在比赛开始前就定下了，心如麻乱的他根本不是Eames的对手。Cobb是对的，他最大的优势就在于他的沉稳，然而Arthur根本无力在看到对方的时候维持冷静。比赛结束的那一刻他的心像是坠入了没有一丝温度的黑洞。他甚至没有同Eames握手就匆匆冲下了剑道。  
当时他还不知道，那远不是终结。


	12. Chapter 12

这是Eames迄今所经历过的最糟的一场比赛。  
他赢得太轻松了，到手的金牌都失去了应有的分量。那不是Arthur该有的水平，有什么不对劲，而他本来还想要在淘汰赛后打电话去谈谈开赛前一天晚上发生的事——他花了两天组织措辞，想要和Arthur坦白。可是当连续三条短信和电话都没有得到回应，他开始意识到情形不妙。然而当时的他即便想破脑袋也不会猜到究竟发生了什么，至多以为Arthur是因为输了比赛而生气了。他一直等到第二天终于失去了耐性，决定主动出击，搜寻的结果却出乎意料的令人沮丧。  
“我也有一整天没见到他了。”面对他的询问电话那端的Ariadne烦躁地回答。“昨天他没有去找你吗？”  
“没有。”Eames感觉到自己的心脏一路沉了下去。听筒里传来了叹气声。Ariadne向他保证一有情况会立刻告诉他，然后就挂断了电话，留下他满腹苦恼不解。  
那一天没有比赛，本来他们可能会将大把的时间花在电话性爱上，或者——虽然团体赛还没结束，但他说不定可以把Arthur哄出来见一面。每天应付那群队友让他索然无味，只有上帝知道他有多想念过去两周和Arthur腻在一起的日子。可是现在一切都泡汤了。Eames颓丧地把自己摔进了沙发里。  
那时候他还不知道，泡汤的不仅仅是这一天。  
在这一天接下来的时间里他都没有等到Ariadne的消息，也没能联系上Arthur——后者似乎铁了心就是不接他的电话。有鉴于他并没有关机，说不定是把手机忘在什么地方了。Eames这么安慰自己。  
然后，在晚饭时候他接到了Yusuf的电话。那通改变了一切的电话。  
“你他妈的在哪里？”他刚接通只听对方劈头盖脸地问道，忍不住皱起了眉毛。  
“我的房间，怎么了？”  
电话那端的声音停顿了一下。随后Yusuf谨慎地开口了：“先保持冷静，Eames。有人告诉我他看到你的宝贝Arthur在一个派对上和一个明显不是你的家伙打得火热。”  
他的声音无异于一串惊雷，在Eames空旷的脑海里回荡了良久才被领略了其中的含义。他听到了自己粗哑的声音，那像是一个陌生人发出来的：“不，这不可能，这不——他在哪儿？”  
“Eames——”  
“告诉我他在哪儿！”他冲着手机咆哮道。  
“我不认为我现在该告诉你。”Yusuf在电话那头可怜兮兮地回答。  
“告诉我那混蛋在哪儿！”Eames彻底失控了。黑暗的怒火像是地狱的烈焰炙烤着他的心，让他将理智抛到了九霄云外。“要不然我发誓我会揍你到说不出一个字来！”  
Yusuf战战兢兢地报出了一个房间号码：“冷静点Eames，别闹出——”然而他没能说完就被对方挂了电话。  
Eames已经想不起来上一次自己如此愤怒是什么时候了。他只记得那一次他最终把空啤酒瓶砸到了对方头上，那件事在媒体上沸沸扬扬了两个月才平息下去。从那之后他就一直注意着控制自己的脾气，可是这一次——  
他徒劳地希望这是一场误会，毕竟在一个派对上认错人并不是什么稀奇事。然而当他真正抵达了那个房间才发现情况可能比他想象的还要糟糕。他跨过了走廊地板上纠缠着的一对男女，没注意到自己握紧了的拳头在无法克制地颤抖，半是因为怒火半是因为恐惧。然而当他抬起头，就看见了噩梦中都不会出现的情景。这多少有些不可思议，当时的灯光相当昏暗，他距那两人又有一定距离，可Eames还是奇迹般地一眼就认出了那个被压在墙上的黑发青年。  
有什么东西带着灼热的硝烟炸了开来，让他的大脑一片空白。  
在他回过神之前他已经冲了上去，攥住压在Arthur身上男人的后领，将对方一把扔到了地上。周围有人惊叫了一声，可Eames浑然不觉，只顾死死地盯着一脸震惊的黑发青年，后者红肿的嘴唇和大敞的衬衫刺痛了他的眼睛。痛苦和狂怒纠缠得不分彼此，紧紧挤压着他的内脏，几乎令他崩溃。  
而那个被他扔到地上的男人在最初的震惊过后迅速爬了起来，不明状况地叫嚣着：“你他妈是谁！”  
“滚！”Eames咆哮着打断了他的话。然而，就在这时，Arthur突然动了，他一把抓住了那个男人的手腕。黑发青年似乎已经从最初的震惊晕眩中回过了神来，脸色苍白如纸，眼睛却亮得可怕，直直地看着他。  
“该滚的是你。”  
你说什么？这是Eames的第一个念头。然后是这到底是怎么回事，你他妈到底是怎么了——那些问题争先恐后地全涌到了他喉咙口，然而他的舌头好像僵住了，说不出一个字。他瞪着眼前的黑发青年忽然有一瞬间的恍惚。他所熟悉的Arthur一直都是温暖柔软的，连生气的样子都是可爱的，笑起来拥有世界上最好看的酒窝，而不是像现在这样，神情冷硬似铁，嘴角挂着刀锋一样的讥诮笑容。  
那一刻的Arthur陌生得仿佛一个梦魇，令他的心像是坠入了深不见底的冰窟。  
他想问事情怎么会变成这样，听到的却是另一个沙哑徒劳的问题：“这就是你不肯公开我们关系的原因？”  
黑发青年的嘴唇颤抖了一下。他那张嘲讽的面具终于出现了一丝波动，然而随即又恢复如初，速度快得让Eames疑心那是灯光造成的错觉。Arthur扬起了下巴，用最冰冷挑衅的声音回答道：“随便你怎么想。”  
Eames不敢相信他的耳朵。他怔怔地看着Arthur的眼睛，Arthur的嘴唇——那些残酷的词句真的是来自这无比熟悉的双唇间吗？他吻过那两瓣嘴唇无数次，即使是在梦里都能重塑出它们的柔软触感，可他做梦也不会想到今天的情形。黑发青年伫立在原地，顽固地直逼他的目光，一步都不肯后退。在那对棕色的眸子里曾经的快乐和温暖已经荡然无存，余下的只剩尖锐的敌意，掺杂着一丝难辨的仇恨的快感，毫不留情地撕开了他的心脏。  
直到这时被Arthur拽住的那个男人好像终于意识到了些什么，惊异地来回看着两人：“等等，难道你们原来——”  
Eames没给他继续说下去的机会。仇恨和愤怒彻底主宰了他。他转头揪住那家伙的领子，一拳就朝对方脸上砸了下去。现场顿时乱成了一团，Arthur眼睁睁看着两人在他面前毫无章法地扭打了起来，因为过度的震惊僵在原地无法动弹。他身旁挤满了被打架动静吸引来的人，有人大声问他：“这是怎么回事？”那声音一个激灵让他回过神来，开始慌不择路地向外挤。在他身后Eames似乎叫了他一声，可那时他脑海里唯一的念头就是离开这里，立刻离开这个噩梦。  
他无比期望这只是个梦，那样他就能在睁开双眼后发现生活一切如初，平缓一如阳光下的溪水。然而Eames把他的生活变成了汹涌的湍流，任凭他怎么挣扎也无法醒来。  
如果是这样的话，他只剩下了一个选择——就是更深地沦陷下去，或许在睡梦中他可以遗忘这一切。

再度唤醒Arthur的是一串刺耳的手机铃声。他好不容易撑开了肿胀的眼皮，扶着头试图坐起来，却被一波宿醉的晕眩打回了原形。他又试了一次，终于成功地驱使酸软的四肢支撑起自己的体重，强忍住恶心从散落在地板上沾满了酒气的衣物中找到了自己的手机，当他看到来电显示是自己的教练时不由得一阵头皮发麻。  
如果他能预见到对方带来的是怎样的消息，就不仅会是头皮发麻这么简单了。  
然而在当时他最害怕的不过是Cobb会从他的声音里听出什么端倪。Arthur徒劳地清了清喉咙，接通了电话。对方严厉的声音立刻冲进了他的耳朵。  
“你他妈的去哪里了？我去了你的房间，可你室友说你昨晚根本没有回去！”  
Arthur 瑟缩了一下。他这才意识到根本没有睡在自己床上：“我很抱歉，Cobb，只是——”  
他没能说完就僵住了。因为随着意识的逐渐清醒，他立刻意识到床上还有另一个人。  
在他反应过来之前他的身体已经从床垫里弹了起来。一股冰冷的恐惧猛地攥住了Arthur的心脏，他迟钝地转过头，只见身侧躺着一个和自己一样浑身赤裸然而完全陌生的男人，后者正巧也睁开了眼，睡眼惺忪地看着他。  
Arthur的脑子里有什么尖叫了起来，和太阳穴附近的疼痛一起切割着他的神经，让他除了僵硬地握紧手机瞪着对方之外什么都做不了。与此同时Cobb仍然在电话那端叫着他：“Arthur，你在听吗？Arthur！”  
“是的，是的我在。”他用尽了所有意志力才别开了目光，勉强找回了自己的声音。他的教练在电波那端疲倦地叹了口气。“Arthur，我有个消息必须要告诉你——做好心理准备，这不是什么好消息。”  
Arthur的五脏六腑全都抽紧了。他很清楚，当Cobb这么说的时候只意味着一件事，那就是情况真的、真的很糟。  
“领队决定把你降为替补，也就是说——在接下来的团体赛里也不大可能有你上场的机会了。我很抱歉，Arthur……”  
Cobb接下去说的话他一个字都没有听见。他想要尖叫，可是张开嘴却发不出半点声音，视线一片骇人的模糊。他甚至都没有发现电话是什么时候挂断的，一直怔怔地坐在原地，指甲嵌进掌心里留下深深的血痕。一道阳光从没拉严实的窗帘间钻了进来，照出房间里漂浮着的尘埃，径直投在了他的手腕上，像是要将那一圈皮肤灼伤，可他毫无知觉。  
“你还好么？”  
讽刺的是，把他拉回现实的正是他身旁的那个陌生男人。Arthur像是被惊醒一般地猛然转头瞪向他，后者似乎被他的目光吓了一跳，眼神闪烁了一下又问道：“你——还记得我是谁么？”  
Arthur感到自己的脸颊开始发烫。他的一部分神智从所有的痛苦仓皇中抽离出去飘到了头顶，冷冷地提醒他这是多么荒唐可耻的一幕。他在道歉和落荒而逃中摇摆着，而对方看起来已经从他的沉默中得到了答案，局促地挠了挠后脑勺。  
“那么，Eames是谁？”  
Arthur只觉得全身的血液都冻住了。那个陌生男人显然从他的神情中嗅出了一点不同寻常，却误解了其中的意思，尴尬地解释道：“抱歉，我并不是想刺探你的隐私，但是，呃，你看，如果你听到和你做爱的人在床上喊了别人的名字，你也会好奇的吧？”  
他没想到这些话像是触发了什么开关，让那个原本动弹不得的黑发青年刷的翻身下了床，捡起地上揉成一团的衣物就往身上套。Arthur的手指怎么都不听使唤，最后他干脆放弃了系好所有扣子的奢望，在对方惊异的目光中胡乱地拉上外衣的拉链冲出门去，仿佛这样就能把这个房间以及在这个房间里发生过的事情全部抛到身后。  
他像没头苍蝇一样绕了好多路才回到了自己住的那栋公寓楼，回到房间做的第一件事就是冲进浴室，把花洒的水量开到最大。粘在皮肤上的衣服怎么都扯不下来，最后Arthur恼火得直接一脚踏进了浴缸里，冰凉的水瞬间浸入了单薄的布料。与此同时头顶的花洒还在不断地喷水，将他从头到脚都淋了个透。  
过低的水温让他无法抑制地战栗了一下。他抱住自己的肩膀，慢慢地、慢慢地蹲了下来，抵着浴缸边缘缩成了渺小的一团。然后有种情绪势不可挡地溢了出来，他像疯子一样咬住了自己的手背，扯着自己纠缠的头发，试图用肉身的痛觉抵抗那种情绪，夺回对于自己身体的主宰，却终究溃不成军。  
他哭了。  
他紧紧地圈住自己的膝盖，将脸死死埋进大腿上湿透了的牛仔布里，可是浴室里仍然回荡着清晰的呜咽和抽泣，掺杂在单调的水声里。然后是怆然嘶哑的笑声——那简直不能被称为笑声。他想起自己之前是多么可笑，荒谬地以为情况已经不能更糟了，却不知道更可怕的打击接踵而至。他不知道自己还能怎么面对这个世界——他让所有寄托在他身上的期望都落了空，包括他自己的。这一切都是因为Eames。Eames将他拉到了山顶，然后松手看着他摔落谷底。然而这还不是最可悲的。最可悲的是，即便这样，他还是无法将那个英国人从他心头抹去。  
他就那样一直坐在溢水的浴缸里，直到精疲力竭，眼睛里再也流不出一滴泪。

两个小时后他站在了Cobb面前。金发男人沉默着听完了他的话，脸上没有什么特殊的表情，然而语调斩钉截铁。  
“我是不会同意你放弃你的职业生涯的，Arthur。”  
“我并不是来征求你的意见的。”黑发青年倔强地说道，然而颤抖的尾音还是暴露了他的内心。  
Cobb发出了一声叹息，揉了揉自己的眉心——这几天他眉间的刻痕就没舒展开过。“我知道你现在的感受，”他没给Arthur打断他的机会，紧盯着黑发青年的双眼，“别急着否认，我确实知道。你觉得你让所有人都失望了，对吗？你觉得自己就是个废物，彻彻底底的一败涂地，于是开始怀疑自己是不是真的还能赢。”  
Arthur怔怔地张了张嘴，无从反驳。  
Cobb看着他，又叹了口气：“我也失败过，Arthur。我们都失败过。可是你必须从这一次的失败里站起来，那样才能继续走下去。你还年轻，今后的路还很长，我是不会允许你就这么放弃击剑的。”  
然后他突然放缓了语气，微微眯起了眼睛，像是陷入了什么陈旧的情绪里。  
“我不知道你还记不记得，但是我从来都没有忘记过四年前那个在我面前发誓要成为世界冠军的家伙。”  
Arthur愣住了。有种滚烫的情绪从胸口迸发出来，堵住了他的喉咙，让他酸疼的眼眶又开始发热。Cobb将他的反应尽收眼底，伸手握住了他的肩膀，用不容拒绝的语调说道，“我给你一年时间，你可以用这一年调整状态，完成你的学业，然后再回来。我相信到那时你会有和今天不同的决定。”  
他手掌的热量隔着薄薄的衬衫直抵骨骼。Arthur看着面前的金发男人，缓缓地点了点头。  
直到很久以后Arthur再回想起来那一幕，都由衷地感谢Cobb。如果不是因为他的坚持，他很可能真的会因为一时冲动放弃他热爱的击剑。而那样，他肯定会抱憾终身。


	13. Chapter 13

“你真该庆幸这是在奥运村里没有小报记者，而且那个打靶的家伙接下去没有比赛了。”Yusuf板着脸说，一边给棕发男人肿起的脸颊涂药。后者从头至尾不发一语，视线越过他怔怔地盯着虚空中的一点。  
“别跟我来灵魂出窍这一套，”见他不回答Yusuf微愠地丢开了手里的棉球，“早知道会这样我他妈就不该告诉你，现在可好了——”  
“这不是你的错，Yusuf。”沉默了许久的棕发男人终于挪回视线，干涩地说到。  
“这当然不是我的错！”黑胖子激动地甩了甩手，一屁股坐在了一旁的凳子上。“我怎么知道你会为了那杂种和人打起来？”  
在听到那个词的一瞬间Eames猛地抬起头来，两眼灼灼地盯着对方，神情因为肿起的脸颊和破损的嘴唇显得格外的滑稽而可怖：“不准你那么说Arthur！”  
“什么？”Yusuf难以置信地从凳子上跳了起来，气极反笑，“那家伙耍了你，Eames！而你他妈的还要帮他说话？他欺骗了你——”  
“够了！”Eames近乎咆哮般的打断了他，双手无意识地握成了拳头。他看到了Yusuf 震惊的眼神，心中一阵刺痛，强迫自己冷静下来。“你不该这么说他，因为他不是那种人！”  
“说得好像你很了解他似的。”黑胖子干巴巴地嗤笑了一声。“你们才在一起多久？你知道他住在哪里？家里有什么人？喝茶加几颗糖？喜欢的讨厌的歌手或者偏好哪国菜？得了吧Eames，”他因为棕发男人伤痛的神情稍稍放缓了口气，“你根本对那家伙一无所知。”  
狭小的房间随着他尾音的消逝陷入了一片死寂。Eames没有回答。他不知道还能怎么回答，因为Yusuf的问题他第一次发现了他对于Arthur生活习惯的了解居然是那样少得可怜。他的喉咙像是被什么堵住了，Eames使劲吞咽了几下才终于找回了自己的声音。  
“可是我知道他是什么样的人。我知道他的内心是什么样的。”他最终轻声说道，垂下眼睛看着指节上的擦伤。他的手指仍然在不听话地颤抖着，连同他沙哑的嗓音。“我知道他不会——不会做出那种事情。”  
“那你要怎么解释刚才发生的事？”Yusuf的语气里满是恨铁不成钢的意味。“我是说，上帝啊，Eames，你都亲眼看到了！”  
“那一定是有什么误会！”Eames顽固地瞪着他说道。  
“天啊！你简直是不可理喻！”黑胖子痛苦地哀嚎了一声，叉着腰在原地绕了好几个圈子做了十几次深呼吸。与此同时Eames仍然没有停下。相较于反驳，他低沉的声音倒更像是微弱的呓语。  
“我知道他并不比我好受多少，Yusuf。”他一边自言自语着，一边反复摩擦着红肿的指关节，好像那样就能抚平心上的伤口。“Arthur……他是不会做出那种事的，所以一定是有什么误会。一定是有什么误会。”他近乎偏执地重复着那句话，仿佛是想要说服自己。  
“所以，”Yusuf停了下来，无奈地看着他，“在发生了这一切之后，你还是宁愿相信他？”  
“没错，”Eames抬起头，坚定地看着对方，“我相信他——因为我爱他。”他毫无预警地脱口而出，把自己都吓了一跳。Yusuf惊异地瞪着他，好半天才回过神来，边摇头边叹气：“我劝你还是先想想会受到什么处分吧。禁赛大概是免不了的了，那还是轻的——”  
“我他妈的一点都不在乎。”Eames打断了他，将头埋进了自己的手掌里。  
结果正如Yusuf所料。Eames在接到禁赛通知的当天就匆匆收拾行李登上了回英国的飞机，径直回到了自己位于伦敦郊区的公寓里，将打包得一团乱麻的行李箱扔进储藏室就直奔卧房让自己睡死了过去。等他再醒来已经是第二天了，脸朝下呈大字型趴在床单上，脖子酸疼得像是被什么人使劲扭过一样，身上还穿着在飞机舱里滞留了十几个小时的衣服。Eames艰难地从床上爬下来，先进浴室冲了把澡，然后一丝不挂地走进了厨房里。令人遗憾的是偌大的冰箱里空空如也，找不到一点可以果腹的东西。他怀着一丝侥幸打开了冰格，却只发现了一桶冰淇淋，那还是将近一个月前吃剩下的。  
在没有其他选择的情况下Eames只能打开那个结着冰霜的罐子，靠在料理台上挖了一勺塞进嘴里。他感觉到自己的胃不适地收缩了一下——他最后吃到的东西是昨天飞机上那顿糟糕的午餐——然而依旧机械地维持着将冰淇淋填入口中咽下去的动作。然后，毫无预兆地，他感到有什么东西溢出了眼眶。  
他把那桶冻得生硬的冰淇淋掷进了垃圾桶里，用颤抖的双手捂住了眼睛。大约十分钟后他觉得好一些了，于是潦草地擦了擦脸颊，从橱柜里翻出了一支啤酒。  
大约有一个月的时间他不敢去想任何事情。生活变得异常的平板而单调。他会一直睡到中午再起床，无所事事地耗掉一整天，然后再浑浑噩噩地回到床上。公寓的地板上随处可见外卖餐具以及空酒瓶，洗衣篮早已满得溢了出来。他的手机在这一个月中基本维持着关机状态，有一次Eames偶尔心血来潮开了次机，结果蜂拥而至的短信和未接来电险些将他的手机挤爆。从那之后他与外界的唯一联系就只剩下了镶在墙上的那面三十二英寸液晶电视屏幕。  
这种麻木的生活最终止于他母亲的来访。那个一头金发的贵妇人在看到他的生活环境后险些发飙，立刻找来了一支家政军队，风卷残云般地把他狼藉不堪的公寓收拾一新——简直比刚装修完的时候还要干净，只除了卧室。抗议未果后Eames把自己反锁在了卧室里，好像这样就能守住最后的根据地似的。  
“Willy boy，做个成年人好吗？”他母亲敲着卧室的门板，声音不大不小刚好能透过墙壁和被子钻进他耳朵里。“亲爱的，你不能总躲在里面。”  
Eames没有回答，只是把被子朝头上裹得更紧了一些。  
敲门声更大了：“如果你再不出来我就找人来把这扇门拆了，William，我说到做到！”  
Eames将头埋进了枕头里。敲门声又持续了一分钟，然后门外恢复了寂静。见鬼，他心里一个激灵，赶紧掀开被子窜下床冲过去打开房门，只见自己的母亲正好整以暇站在门后。  
“就知道你会开门的。”她微笑着说道。  
“操。”Eames忍不住脱口而出，果不其然招来了千篇一律的教训，“不准说脏话，William！”  
很早以前Eames就发现了，在全世界的女人中大概只有他母亲是他搞不定的——当然后来又有了一个Mal。他翻了个白眼，转身朝房里走去，一屁股坐回床上，抱着胳膊作出一副“非暴力不合作”的态度。而他母亲则因为房间里脏乱的环境皱了皱鼻子，不过还是纡尊降贵地跟了进去，径直站在他跟前。  
在沉默和高低差距的压迫感前Eames缴械了：“你来干什么？”  
“难道我不能来看看自己的儿子吗？”金发贵妇挑起了一边的眉毛，“你在这儿过的简直糟透了，不如回家住一段时间怎么样？下个月有一场宴会要你出席，你爸爸的秘书怎么都联系不上你，于是我只好亲自来跑这一趟。”  
我就知道。Eames生生咽回滚到舌尖上的抱怨，偏过头答道：“我不想回去。”  
他母亲叹了口气，在他身旁坐了下来：“我们都很想你，Willy，自从你独自搬到伦敦后一年都回不了几次家——”  
“少来这一套！”Eames跳起来打断了母亲，后者见状随他一起优雅地站起身来，眉宇间倒仍旧是和颜悦色，没有多少被冒犯了的神情。  
“和我一起回家吧，Willy，”她温柔地诱劝道，“你的生活状况太让人担忧了，看看你都把你的公寓搞成什么样子了？”  
Eames 偏过头嘟囔道：“比起这个，我还以为你会在一开始就问我——”  
“问你什么？”他母亲的神色有一瞬间的冷峻，“问你为什么被禁赛了？还是问你到底是为了什么人和别人斗殴？你知道你爸爸和我总有办法弄清你的状况的。”  
Eames霎时间凝固了。连时间都好像因为过度的震惊停滞了一秒。然后他听到了自己的吼声：“那是我的隐私！你们难道就不能——”  
他没能说完，因为他的喉咙口危险地收紧了。他的母亲似乎吃了一惊，抬手轻轻抚摸他满是胡渣的脸颊。  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的，我们只是担心你。我知道你很难过，但没想到你会因此颓废成这样，那个男孩——”  
“我不想谈这件事。”Eames迅速地扭过头试图避开母亲的手。金发贵妇无奈地笑了笑，把自己的儿子拥入了怀里——多亏了那双六英寸的高跟鞋，Eames的头还能抵在她肩膀上。  
“我并不是要和你‘谈’这件事，William，”她在他耳边轻柔低沉地说道，“所以我从一开始就没打算来逼问你。只是如果——如果你想找什么人谈谈这件事的话，我随时都在。”  
Eames的脸颊埋在那件柔软的外套里，眼眶不受控制地发热。他像个孩子那样抽了抽鼻子，局促地从母亲的胳膊里滑了开去，略微生硬地问道：“你什么时候回去？”  
“我要你和我一起回去——”  
“我是不会回去的。”  
“那我这就走了。”他母亲叹了口气。“但是那个宴会你一定要出席，如果到时候你还是这幅样子，就别怪我动用强制手段了。”  
Eames不置可否地耸了耸肩。“那么到时候见。”金发贵妇最后吻了吻他的脸颊，朝门口走去，又像是想起了什么转过头来。“对了，让你的经纪人给你找点事干，你都快发霉了。”  
没等他回答她就砰的关上了房门，伴随着高跟鞋的节奏几秒钟后卧室外传来了大门开关的声音。Eames在原地愣了一会儿，突然感到了一整强烈的空虚感和不知所措。最终他打开了手机——一近一个月以来的第二次，拨通了经纪人的电话。


	14. Chapter 14

从表面上来看，Arthur的生活已经回到了奥运会前的日子，一切正常。他的大学生活已到了最后一学年，父母亲时常为了他该不该继续攻读硕士学位在饭桌上争论起来——事实上他对此感到庆幸，因为这样他们就不会来旁敲侧击讯问他在北京的那段时间究竟发生了什么。而在学习之外的时间里，他依旧参与每周的例行训练——Cobb是对的，他在回到美国后几乎是立刻的就对他当时一个头昏脑热做出的决定感到后怕。  
而在他之外，每个人都按他们的轨迹匆匆地运行着。作为第一次出战奥运的新人，Ariadne的成绩——铜牌，已经相当不错了，而Arthur由衷地为她感到高兴，只要她不老是想法设法来刺探他的隐私。至于Cobb，他马上要成为两个孩子的父亲了，因为怀孕Mal不得不再一次戒烟，希望这次会是永远的。生活的节奏重新平稳下来，像是单调的钟摆，这让他觉得安全。  
然而只有他自己知道，那短短的两周时间在他心里留下了一个庞大的空洞，他花了好几个月的时间才学会了不去触碰，而当其他人冒冒失失地碰撞上那个伤口，他除了咬牙忍受别无他法。在碰了好几次钉子以后Ariadne终于学会了缄默，而Mal显然是从她丈夫那儿了解了他的状况。  
“我不知道你们之间究竟发生了什么，”她只对Arthur说了这一句话，“但是亲爱的，相信我，我了解Eames，他不会以伤害别人为乐。”  
而Arthur痛恨这个。他痛恨不知情的人来撕开他的伤疤，迫使他不得不回忆起他竭力试图封存的东西。他痛恨Cobb夫妇在不慎谈论到某些关于Eames的事情时投向他的小心翼翼的眼神，痛恨每一次必须拒绝朋友们一起去酒吧的邀请——只因为那会唤醒他在宿醉中从陌生人床上醒来的耻辱记忆。他痛恨自己曾经那样无知，任由Eames将他的生活变得一团糟，而他却无力纠正——这是最令他羞愧的部分，其程度甚至超过了他曾有过放弃击剑的念头。因为当他清醒过来，他意识到他没办法把责任全都推卸到Eames头上，毕竟所有的决定都是他自己做下的。自从那一晚后Eames再也没有联系过他，他猜想那英国人大概已经把自己的号码彻底删去了，事实上Eames被禁赛了的消息还是Ariadne多嘴告诉他的，导致他不得不向那爱管闲事的棕发姑娘再度重申他们已经毫无瓜葛，然后就必须应付她接下来一大串刨根究底的盘查。  
他努力试图将生活变回原样，即便这并非事实，他也必须假装自己已经回到了原来的轨道上——这是他现在唯一能做的。除此之外，只有时间能帮他。  
然而上帝并没有给他多少时间，就将他打回了原形。  
那是在一个周六的下午，他照例坐在Cobb家的客厅沙发里——事实上他最近越来越频繁地逃到Cobb夫妇的住处去，仿佛那儿是一个防空洞，能将所有的烦恼挡在外面。在他身边美丽的法国女人挺着五个月的肚子翻看着手头的杂志，百无聊赖等待着自己的丈夫从楼上下来。  
“那么……”在那个微妙的当口，Arthur忽然觉得他应该找些话题，于是清了清嗓子，“这是个男孩还是女孩？”  
Mal有些惊讶地放下杂志看向他，莞尔回答：“这次检查完应该就能知道了——你怎么突然问这个？”  
“没什么。”Arthur别扭地耸了耸肩，脸颊有点发烫——他脑海里有个小声音提醒他过去的几个月里他是多么的以自我为中心，致使他周围的人们都维持着一种谨小慎微的态度。但怀孕的母亲沉浸在新生命到来的憧憬中，并没有留意到他窘迫。  
“Dom和我都希望这会是个男孩，”她兴致勃勃地说着，一手无意识地抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，“虽然我们也很喜欢女孩，但是我们已经有Philippa了，我是说——如果这次是个男孩就完美了。”  
伴随着她的话她的丈夫从楼上下来了，如释重负般的用手指梳理着一头金发：“她终于肯安安稳稳呆在床上了，我们得赶紧出发——麻烦你了，Arthur。”  
“没关系。”黑发青年从沙发里站起来，看着Cobb帮自己行动不便的妻子穿上外套。临走之前Mal最后吻了吻他的脸颊，承诺说“最多只有三个小时”。Arthur站在门口看着他们的那辆雪佛兰开得不见了踪影，才关上门，重新回到客厅里。  
像是为了印证爱因斯坦的相对论，这三个小时长得简直没有尽头，到后来他甚至开始后悔答应Cobb来接替他家病假的保姆了。为了打发这段时间他做了诸多尝试，然而观看电视哑剧着实甚为无趣，而一打开推特他就被Ariadne的各种聚会照片刷屏了。Arthur忍不住给她发去了一条酸溜溜的短信——不过后者显然正玩得开心，从始至终都没有回复。他不敢上楼，怕脚步声惊醒Phillipa，于是只能在客厅里兜兜转转打发时间。这无聊使他犯了第一个错误——他从茶几上的一堆杂志里随便抽了一本，打算借此打发时间。  
一切都毫无征兆，当他翻到其中的一页时猛地合上书页，发出的声响在空荡的客厅里格外刺耳，整个人僵在了原地。他已经有近半年没看报纸和电视新闻了，为的就是将与Eames相关的一切全都从自己的生活里清除。然而这么长时间的努力全都因为他漫不经心的一伸手毁于一旦。  
Cobb夫妇是在四个小时后才到的。一开门Mal就给了他一个大大的拥抱，满面春风地宣布自己夙愿成真——她怀的真的是一个男孩。然而Arthur无心分享她的喜悦。他挤出一个笑容，撒谎说母亲来电催他回家吃晚饭因此不得不赶紧离开。Mal撅起了嘴，不过还是松开他，叮嘱道：“回去路上小心一点，别闯红灯——”  
“拜托，你越来越像我妈了。”Arthur翻了个白眼。法国女人不满地嗔怪了几句，然而脸上满是快乐和幸福，那让她看起来美得不可思议。在两度告别后Arthur终于走出了门，一路小跑着钻进了自己的新车。他的心脏不受控制地乱跳着，手心里全是汗，而那本杂志安安稳稳地躺在他的背包里，就像一个不会滴答作响的定时炸弹。  
那是他犯的第二个错误。  
然后是第三个，以及此后的无数个。那一天幸运得出奇，以他心不在焉的状态居然也平安无事地开到了家。一进门他就把自己锁在了卧室里，忙不迭地甩下背包，仿佛那是个什么棘手的玩意儿——而事实上，也确实很棘手。Arthur烦躁地在自己的房间里绕来绕去走了好几圈，血液在耳膜里隆隆作响，心脏几乎要跳出嗓子眼。  
最终他把那本杂志从背包里抽了出来，粗暴地扔在床上瞪着它，似乎至今不能相信自己居然真的那么做了。如果Mal或者Cobb发现茶几上的杂志少了一本怎么办——一阵突如其来的恐慌令他的胃抽搐起来——他应该现在就把这本该死的东西处理掉，Arthur的大脑里有个声音这么尖叫着，可是他的身体背叛了他的意志，定在原地。  
大约过了一个世纪那么久，他跪倒在床前翻开了那本杂志，甚至没有意识到自己的手指在发抖。  
Eames给那本事后他连名字都想不起来的杂志拍了个时装专题。每当他包裹在那些昂贵到离谱的面料中时效果总是令人屏息，而事实上，即使他套着平时那些毫无品味可言的破布，Arthur也必须承认他好看得惊人，更枉论是在摄影师的镜头下。Eames站在他的面前，半眯着眼睛，背抵着一面斑驳的墙壁；Eames靠在一张洛可可式的扶椅里看着一本书，手指间夹着一支雪茄；Eames穿着一丝不苟的三件套却光着脚，领带搭在脖子上，漫不经心地勾着丰满红润的嘴唇——他曾经亲吻过无数次的嘴唇。  
有什么沉积许久的东西冲破了他心口上的伤痕，让他几乎不能呼吸。他知道他应该停下来，可就是控制不了自己。他甚至没能控制住自己抚摸上照片中那个英国人的脸庞。当他意识到自己做了什么时猛地握紧了拳头。而当他翻到下一页的时候，不得不咬住自己的指关节才没发出声音。那张照片上Eames被一群妖艳的女模簇拥着横卧在一张沙发上，头枕着一个女人的膝盖，衬衫大敞着，另一个女人从沙发后弯下身来，将手放在了他的胸膛上。  
尽管他竭力忘却，大脑中却还是擅自跳出了曾经的画面——那个混蛋以同样的姿势躺在自己的大腿上，手指懒洋洋地在他的小腿上打着圈。他受不了那种酥痒的戏弄，总是用腿麻的借口把Eames赶起来。然而那种奇异的感觉至今仍然刻在他的皮肤里，就像是他的记忆——那一刻Arthur绝望地明白了，那个人深深地扎根在他的潜意识深处，像是一棵与他血脉相连的树，无论他做什么都无法撼动。  
世界上没什么比这更糟了。

季节的变换像是一场无声的风暴。时间静悄悄地从手指间流淌了过去，在他意识到之前已经是温暖的四月份了。Cobb和Mal最终给他们即将到来的儿子取名叫James，忙碌地像是一对仓鼠夫妇——鉴于他们还有一个女儿要照顾。而Arthur自己则挣扎于各项毕业事宜中，在图书馆和工作室里逗留的时间越来越长。这让他不用去想一些烦心的事情，例如——例如Eames，例如他对Eames本不该有的关注。尽管他持续不断地警告自己，围绕着那个英国人的细碎讯息还是接二连三地进入了他的认知。  
他只是弄不明白。上帝啊，他的人生从来没有这么失衡过，像是行走在绳索上，随时随地会失足落入无底的深渊。  
可是他居然也慢慢习惯了这种杂技演员般的生活。这一切只能归功于时间。  
五月份的时候电视上播出了Eames接拍的新香水广告。  
六月份的时候Eames参加了一个音乐节。  
七月份的时候Eames出席了一场慈善晚宴。  
八月的时候他去了非洲，九月又回到了伦敦。Arthur在网上看到了他在Vivienne Westwood秀场里的照片，图旁佐以网络编辑絮絮叨叨的八卦。相较于他的记忆，那英国人似乎晒黑了些，然而目光依旧深邃灼热，似笑非笑地看着镜头后的人。  
Arthur将视线从照片上那人T恤领口漏出的一角纹身上挪开，关掉了网页。

Cobb家小王子出生的时候Eames正独自沐浴在蒙巴萨的阳光下。他计划探寻这座古老的非洲海滨城市已经有几年了，如今终于成行，在完成了经纪人以及父母堆给他的林林总总的任务后。在这片充斥着海风的炎热空气里，他不用担心被人认出，也不用考虑工作，甚至连击剑都能暂时放到一边。那给了他很多时间来反思和追溯。  
不可思议的是，尽管他和Arthur谁都不曾踏足过这片土地，蒙巴萨却总让他想起那个黑发青年。每当他在下午的阳光里醒来一个人躺在旅馆的双人床上，或是坐在帆船上呼吸着咸腥的海风，那段美好得不可思议的时光总是不期然出现在他的脑海里。  
那些休息日里他们会把半天时间花在床上，然后用剩下的半天根据Ariadne列出的单子探索隐藏在那个东方城市各个角落里的小吃店——令Eames意外的是Arthur在吃这方面其实很没节制，尤其喜欢甜点，可他修长的体型仍然像是个少年。某天他在吃完晚饭回酒店的路上不小心把自己的想法说了出来。那时候两个人的胃里塞满了烤鸭，而Arthur还捧着一份刨冰，闻言斜睨了他一下，一言不发地大步向前把他甩到身后，但没过多久又折返回来，不由分说地把刨冰塞进Eames手里，要他帮忙分担一点。  
Eames记得最后他们还是没来得及吃完那份刨冰，夏夜的炎热让冰块迅速变成了一杯糖水。而Arthur的嘴唇却因此变得又凉又甜，让他怎么也吻不够。  
或许是因为这座城市和那个人有相通之处。在某个时刻他这么恍然大悟自圆其说。Arthur是个矛盾体，混杂着他所不了解的棱面，不可预测而又令人向往，就像是骄阳和暴雨，海浪与黄沙，现代化钢筋水泥的度假酒店以及历史悠久的清真寺。他必须承认他对于Arthur的了解远远不够——问题是，他是否还有这个机会 。  
在难以入眠的夜晚里他躺在床上思考这个问题。他反复回想着那两个星期，将他们相处的每一刻都提取出来，却始终无法得出一个答案。他不明白究竟是哪里出了错，致使Arthur突然间态度大变。他知道说出那个问题是一个错误。或许他确实操之过急了，但那不可能是根本原因——看在上帝的份上，没有人会因为你问了他是否爱你就把你当仇人一样看待，不是吗？那不过是两天的时间，两天之前的晚上Arthur还在自慰的时候甜蜜地呻吟他的名字，然而在短短的四十八小时之后，他看着Eames的眼神却仿佛他是他不共戴天的仇敌。而每念及此，都让他不能呼吸。  
他几乎无时无刻不在想着Arthur，在蒙巴萨金色的海滩上，在狭窄陈旧的街巷里，在倒映着银河的水面上，在黄昏砖红色的天空下。他把两人之间的时间呈现在眼前，逐一审视其中的每一帧，试图从中得出他之前忽略的——不管那是什么，像是检查一部电影，从头到尾，未果重新来一遍，然后再来一遍，直到他精疲力竭，大脑里的警钟逼迫他什么都不去想。  
他只能那样做。他只能像西西弗斯那样，一遍又一遍徒劳地将巨石推上山顶，然后眼睁睁看着它滚回原地。因为他必须去试，因为他不能放手。  
以至于当他回到伦敦时，他怀揣的问题甚至比他离开时更沉重了。  
好在他的经纪人认为前阵子的曝光率已足够抵消禁赛新闻所造成的不良影响，并不急着逼他复工，于是Eames乐得清闲继续窝在自己的公寓里无所事事，将训练和健身之外的时间都花在了电脑游戏上。他就是这样再一次见到Arthur的，在漫长的十二个月之后。  
那天他心血来潮登陆了电子邮箱——他很少用得到那玩意儿，相较而言他还是更习惯直接用手机联系别人。在略过一大串毫无意义的垃圾后，他无意间瞥见Yusuf发给他的一封邮件。我想你可能会想看看这个。他在标题里用大写字母写道，正文内容只有一串链接。好奇的泡沫在Eames心中翻涌了一下，他一边揣测着Yusuf的用意，一边挠着脖子点开了那个链接。  
那是一个推特上的视频录像，通过摄像头看去像是一个晚会，吵吵闹闹、学校举办的、到处充斥着傻乎乎的气球、彩带和校徽的那种。就在Eames莫名其妙地腹诽时，有个人抱着一把吉他轻盈地跑上了正对着镜头的舞台。Eames的脊背一下子绷直了。  
那是Arthur。  
他的大脑变成了一片彻底的空白。与此同时视频仍然在继续放着，Arthur低头调整了一下话筒和吉他。他最初的几句话淹没在了嘈杂的吵嚷声里，但随着他开始唱歌，现场渐渐安静了下来。  
Eames在自己都没有发现的情况下屏住了呼吸。他从来不知道Arthur还会弹吉他，也不知道当他开口歌唱的时候是那么动人。黑发青年看上去和一年前没什么大变化，他穿着白衬衫和黑色的毛线衣，看上去依旧是那么整洁漂亮，额头上的卷发时不时落到眼睛里。  
他唱的是一首宁静舒缓的民谣，却引燃了Eames胸腔里的某些东西。那些近乎灼烧一般的疼痛从他心脏里爆炸开来，让他的指尖无意识地抵上了电脑屏幕，让他无声地念着那个名字。那个名字像是某种尖锐的碎片，横亘在愈合的伤口后，被他的血肉包裹着，和骨骼连结在了一起。没有任何方法能够取出。  
电脑屏幕里的Arthur已经结束了他的表演，冲着观众扬起了一个小小的、混杂着快乐和羞怯的微笑，自始至终没有看向摄像镜头。录像结束了，而Eames仍然僵坐在原地，自始至终不曾动弹。


	15. Chapter 15

互联网和社交网站所带来的副作用之一，就是让你在不知不觉间就泄露了个人隐私。相比起其他的方式，网络的隐私泄露更加不易察觉，而后果也可能更为严重，因为人人都能钻网络的空子。  
那就是Eames所做的。他承认这做法在某一程度上算得上可耻，但是从心底迸发出的渴望压倒了一切。在他看完Yusuf发给自己的视频后第一反应是揪住那黑胖子歇斯底里地发作一通，然而当他冷静下来，他发现这视频的分享者是他认识的人——Ariadne。当然，在推特上她没有用这个名字，但头像分明就是那个活泼的棕发姑娘。  
Eames头顶的电灯泡蹭地亮了。如果Ariadne有推特，那么Arthur很可能也有——这是个再简单不过的推理。一念及此他扑到了电脑前。经过一下午的努力后，他终于通过Ariadne的推特号找到了Arthur。虽然后者既没有使用本名也没有在推特上放自己的照片，但Eames依旧认出了他的说话方式。  
那种感觉相当奇异。Eames怔怔地坐在电脑前，看着屏幕上的推特头像——一张彭罗斯阶梯的黑白图片，相当符合Arthur一贯的风格。他坐在自己位于伦敦的公寓里，只要轻点鼠标就能浏览对方的生活。然而事实是那个黑发青年远在千里之外，网络所带来的虚拟的亲近感不过是泡影。  
你不该这么做。他脑海里有个声音提醒道。你没必要把自己弄得这么可悲，搞得像是什么变态跟踪狂似的，再说那也不一定是他——可是那就是Arthur，他能百分之一百确定。  
他在电脑前踌躇了半天，最终还是注册了一个账号。  
对于社交网络Eames是个新人，他的脸书账号由经纪人管理着，只不过是一个公关工具。而Arthur对此显然娴熟多了，语句中充斥着Eames看不懂的缩写。虽然Arthur鲜少上传自己的照片，但他看起来并不吝于在推特上分享他的生活，那让Eames的心里充满了可耻的感激。一直到凌晨三点钟他终于把Arthur这些年发的推特一口气全看完了，站起来时浑身的骨骼咔咔作响，倒进床里后立刻就昏睡过去。  
他在最深沉的梦境里看到了Arthur。起初是他记忆中的样子，后来不知什么时候有了些变化——他在推特上看到了他的毕业照，穿着学士服带着那顶可笑的帽子，头发已经剪短了，而他还记得那些发卷落在他脸颊上的触感。他远远地看着那个笼罩在光芒里的黑发青年，即使是在梦里也不敢上前。阳光像是有形的枷锁落在身上，压得他难以呼吸——  
他猛地睁开眼睛一个翻身，只听一声“喵噶”的嘶叫，一团影子闪电般地窜到了地上。  
“见鬼，宝贝儿，我告诉过你不能这样！”Eames朝着吵醒他的罪魁祸首大吼道，可后者看起来压根不为所动，坐在地板上好整以暇地舔着爪子。无计可施的人类世界重剑冠军只得呻吟了一声，捂着额头倒回了床里。  
那只虎斑小猫是他两周之前捡到的。它用可怜兮兮的大眼睛和乖顺无助的神情迷惑了Eames，结果入住这间公寓没多久就露出了本性，在每个角落里上蹿下跳，每天早上都要弄醒Eames去给他添饭添水。Eames把头埋进了枕头里，第一万次懊悔起自己的决定。他闭着眼睛，只感觉到身边的床垫无声地陷了下去，然后有什么湿漉漉暖烘烘的东西凑了过来。  
“好吧好吧。”他恼火地睁开眼，捞起正拼命用口水给他洗脸的小猫放到床下，后者一着地就蹲坐下来，柔软地冲他叫唤着。Eames认命地叹了口气，揉着眼睛翻身下床走出卧室。虎斑猫轻巧地跟在他身后，毛茸茸的脚掌和粉红色的肉垫落在木质地板上，像是一个悄声无息的幽灵。  
他花了一点时间才适应了这位神出鬼没的新同居者。伦敦的天黑得越来越早，一转眼已经快十二月了。Eames从来不喜欢年末，一是因为天气冷得见鬼，二是由于各种无法推脱的邀请，唯一值得庆幸的是他今年不用回家应付父母。在又一个让人精疲力竭的派对后他独自回到空荡荡的公寓里，迎接他的只有那只态度忽冷忽热的猫咪。往年在这样的情况下他会带那么一两个漂亮的女孩或者男孩跟他一起回去——只是作为完成应酬任务的一点小小补偿福利，他会这么说。然而现如今他只想快点回去倒头大睡，半是因为黏在他身边的那个姑娘一直傻傻地为他今年缺席世锦赛而叹息。  
“看看那个家伙——”她指的是那个可怜的冠军，“他根本不是你的对手，你为什么没有参加比赛呢？而且他长得也没你帅——”  
“因为我有一只猫要照顾。”Eames随口打断了她，同时力图不着痕迹地从这一幕中摆脱出去，却不料他的话让对方猛地凑了过来。  
“天哪，你还养了一只猫？”那姑娘睁大了醉眼嚷嚷起来，而Eames一时不知该先掐死她还是自己。“那真是——我是说——你真是个好人！”  
“谢谢。”Eames在熏人的酒气下勉力维持着语气的平静，把借势倚到他身上的女人扶了起来，后者见状柔弱无骨地揽住了他的腰，嘴唇时不时擦过他的耳朵。  
“给你的小猫咪取了什么名字？”  
“它只是暂住在我这儿。”Eames维持着脸上的假笑，借着这掩护向外走去。“我想你醉了，甜心，你得早点回家休息。”  
那个姑娘显然误解了他的意思，咯咯地笑了起来，变本加厉地往他怀里蹭。幸运的是Eames很快就叫到了一辆出租车。他把这麻烦往后座一塞终于松了口气，拦了下一辆车打道回府。  
他开门没见到那只小猫也不惊讶，只顾着先把身上沾满酒气的衣物脱了个干净，然后陷进沙发里，双脚搁在茶几上闭上眼，在一片昏暗中长长地叹了口气。客厅的窗帘没有拉严实，由月亮和街灯融合而成的微光投了进来，像是一层朦胧的茧将他包裹起来。就在Eames即将睡着的时候，一个微弱的咪唔声唤醒了他。  
“刚才去哪儿了，你这小家伙？”他不由自主地微笑起来。那只虎斑猫朝他小跑过来，噌地跳上沙发歪着脑袋嗅了嗅他的大腿，玻璃似的眼睛里流露出探究的神色。Eames将它捞起来放到自己的膝盖上，手指胡乱地揉搓猫的耳朵和后颈。小东西发出了一声不满的喵呜，从他手底挣扎开，砰的一声跳上茶几。然而它显然没有掌握好力道，在滑溜溜的玻璃桌面上一个不那么美妙的趔趄，径直撞撒了原本堆在茶几上的一叠小山似的报刊，赶紧又跳下桌小心翼翼地观察饲主的反应。Eames无奈地叹了口气，不情不愿地挪到了沙发的另一端，弯腰把摊了一地的纸张拾起来，顺便借着昏暗的光线瞥了几眼——要知道他有阵子没看新闻了。他把两本全新的杂志随手丢到茶几上，又捡起大摊在地上的一份小报，视线无意间掠过纸面上的图片和零星文字，随即顿住了。  
等他反应过来他立刻打开了落地灯，眯起眼凑近了看，而糟糕的是那一小块新闻证实了他不详的预感——“前段时间被证实即将复出的很有前途的年轻美国重剑选手Arthur Callahan近期不幸遭遇车祸”——他几乎以为自己的心脏停搏了，血液一瞬间全都向大脑涌去——“虽然具体伤情尚不明确，但可以肯定他没有生命危险。尽管如此，Callahan的复出之路受阻可说是已成定局——”  
他没有再看下去，把那份早已被揉皱了的报纸扔到一边抓住了自己的头发，奋力呼吸着以图从火山喷发般铺天盖地的恐慌和痛苦中存活下来。不，天啊。他体内有什么东西像是被用力挤了出来，途径喉咙化为无意识的低吼声消逝在冰冷的空气里。上帝啊，这不——怎么可能，不——他的第一反应是冲过去从杂乱的衣服中找出了自己的手机，颤抖着翻找联系人，然后就僵住了。因为他发现自己竟找不到一个合适的人可以联系。  
Mal？自从2008年的夏天以来，他们之间的关系降到了史上最低点，至今他都没有去看望过她新生的宝贝儿子。当时他回到英国后不久Mal给他打了好几个电话，都被他避开了，过了很久才用短信替代了两人之间的日常通话。Eames可以想象到在这种时候打给她会发生什么样的状况。  
Ariadne？他不确定在Arthur和他之间的事情发生后那棕发姑娘是否还会愿意和他有所瓜葛——傻子都能看出来他们之间有多么亲密。于是这样就只剩下一个选择了。只不过那是个在任何可能的情况下他都会竭力避开的选择。他在心中权衡了半天，不同的声音在他大脑里来回交战着吵得他头痛欲裂。然而在那之下，是更深的、磐石一样坠在他胃里的某种东西，催促着他不顾一切。  
他最终还是咬牙拨通了Dominic Cobb的号码。

在此之前Eames从来不知道电话等待铃声竟可以让人那么难熬，而在对方接通的一刹那他险些摔了手机——幸好他没有，那个金发男人略微沙哑的声线沿着无线电跨过整个大西洋精准地抵达了他的耳畔。  
“有什么事吗，Eames？”  
在听到对方声音的瞬间Eames心中猛地迸发出一丝令人羞愧的怯意。然而那也只是一瞬间的事，短暂的停顿后他听到了自己急切的声音：“他还好吗？他怎么样了？”  
“你说谁？”Cobb的声音里带了点迟钝的疑惑，那对于Eames的处境只是火上浇油。“看在上帝的份上，你知道我说的是谁！”  
通话出现了一秒的静默，然后Cobb轻轻地“哦”了一声。空气好像都凝滞了，直到他再开口时，隐约带上了一丝冷意。  
“我记得Arthur告诉我你们已经没有任何关系了。”  
“什么？”Eames足足愣了好几秒，才又从牙缝里挤出了声音来，“抱歉Cobb，但是我们之间的事不是你想的那样——”  
“听着，Eames，”那个金发男人不耐烦地打断了他，“那不是——”  
“我只是想知道他——”Eames无法克制地抬高了音量。  
“那不是问题的关键，你不能在装聋作哑了这么长时间后突然——”  
“告诉我Arthur怎么样了！”Eames失控地冲着手机大吼起来，他还没来得及继续发作，就被对方满含愠怒的声音打断了。  
“够了，我不想冲你大吼大叫，我现在在他妈的医院里你明白我的意思吗——”  
在听到“医院”那个词的时候Eames脑海里只剩下嗡的一声，像是有什么人猛地一把攫住了他的心脏让他喘不过气来，甚至感觉不到自己的手脚。他看到的小报上只是含糊其辞地说“伤情不明，没有生命危险”，去他的“伤情不明”——  
“不是Arthur。”Cobb接着说道，仿佛能隔着越洋电话不费吹灰之力看穿他的心思。他的声音里带着显而易见的疲劳和厌倦。“是James发烧了。”  
“哦。”  
Eames在反应过来后只发出了这么一个音节，紧随其后的是尴尬的沉默，让他觉得该说些什么。  
“那么，Arthur——”  
“他没有大碍，只是几处轻微的挫伤和擦伤，也不影响参加明年的分站赛。”Cobb用应付记者的那种平板无波的调子回答，“满意了吗？”  
“我——我很抱歉，我原来并没有想要——你知道的，”电话那端讥诮的语气让Eames被突如其来的愧疚击倒了，“呃，你儿子还好么？”  
“少跟我来这套，我可不是Mal。”  
“对不起。”英国人讪讪地摸了摸自己的鼻子，突然又想到了一件事，“拜托，千万不要告诉她我给你——”  
“放心吧。”Cobb嘲讽地笑了笑，忽而又叹了口气，Eames几乎就能看到他抬手按揉眉心的样子。  
“说实话，Eames，你和Arthur之间究竟是怎么回事？”  
“说实话，我也不知道。”Eames苦涩地掀了掀嘴角。，而对方的反应是“这简直太荒谬了”。他绷紧了神经准备迎接一场严厉的指控，然而出乎意料的是Cobb突然沉默了一秒，像是改变了注意把滚到嘴边的檄文又咽了回去，转而匆匆嘟囔了两句还要照顾儿子就挂断了电话。  
Eames握着手机在原地怔了一会儿才回过神来。一阵释然就那样席卷了他，像是一股暖流抵达了他身体里的每一个角落，纠结成一团的五脏六腑终于回归了原位——上帝啊他这辈子都不想再经历一次那样的感觉了。  
就是在那一刻他下定决心，必须要打破这个僵局。


	16. Chapter 16

如果事先知道那天会发生什么，Arthur在一开始就很可能不会选择跨出家门。  
那是十二月中寻常的一天，寒冷爽利的空气里弥漫着圣诞节的氛围。他去汽车维修厂接自己的那辆二手福特，为保险起见以远低于规定时速的车速在路上行驶着。他在途径一家花店的时候略微犹豫了一瞬，考虑到天色尚早，又顺路，最终将车靠到路边停下，走进了那家花店，却出乎意料地被告知所有的红玫瑰都售完了。在别无选择的情况下他只得带着一束白色奥斯丁玫瑰和丁香花回到了车里。虽然不是Mal的最爱，但希望这至少能让她高兴一些。他一边这样想着，一边转动钥匙发动引擎。  
他们都知道Mal为了那部电影付出了多少努力，然而影评人对此显然不屑一顾。这不公平，Arthur为她感到愤怒，可是无能为力。Cobb和他都能倾尽所能希望让Mal好受一些，可是对于从小在顺境中成长起来的前女子重剑世界冠军来说这打击依旧太大了，几乎无异于摧折了一朵骄傲的玫瑰的茎刺。Arthur不无惊恐地发现近来她都没了调侃的气力。他和Cobb为此一筹莫展，就连一双可爱的儿女都没能让Mal恢复过来。在这种时候，还有谁能让她振作起来？  
或许Eames可以。他脑海里有个小声音说道，随即一如既往地被他扼杀了。  
他亲眼见过那个英国人同Mal嬉笑怒骂。那种亲密曾经让他潜意识里都为之嫉妒，因而在此时此刻更加重了他对于Eames的恨意。那混蛋显然一点都不在乎Mal的情况——尽管他没有证据，一丝理智微弱地提醒道——就像当初他毫不在意地那样对待他。  
Arthur颤抖着吸了口气强迫自己停下来，双手握紧方向盘打了最后一个弯。  
Cobb家前院里的灌木因为气候和疏于照料显得有些衰败。他穿过积满落叶的小径，带着花束在门前站定，摆出一个笑脸后才按响了门铃。Cobb夫妇应门的速度比他想象的要快，他甚至没来得及按第二下门铃，Mal的脸就从门后出现了。紧邻在她身旁站着Cobb，一手扶着门侧。  
“天啊，这是给我的么？”法国女人一脸惊讶地接过了他递过去的鲜花。她依旧美得惊人，留长了的棕发柔软地披在肩头，只是眼下带着些许憔悴的阴影。“今天是什么特殊的日子吗？Dom？”她转过头问她的丈夫。  
Arthur告诉她自己只是突然想送她点花，并且强调了自己从维修厂出来正好顺路。他咽回了那句“只是想让你高兴点”，然而Mal似乎多少还是猜到了。她给了Arthur一个微笑和拥抱，只是仍然笼罩着一层不易察觉的忧心忡忡。  
“我真不知道该怎么感谢你。”她用砂糖一般的嗓音在Arthur耳旁说道，然后亲了亲他的脸颊，而后者敏锐地捕捉到了一丝香甜的气息。  
“你们在喝下午茶吗？”他挑了挑眉毛，“这个点可有点晚。”  
Mal愣了一下，欲言又止地看了眼自己的丈夫——这可不同寻常，要知道往常这种情形下她都会不容反对地把Arthur拉进屋里让他品尝各种独家制作的甜点，并且他这时才意识到Cobb看上去正在竭力遏制越来越明显的焦虑。  
上帝并没有让他的疑惑持续多久。有个迟疑的声音越过了Cobb夫妇，径直传了过来。  
“Arthur？”  
他本来应该在听到那个声音的第一时间就反应过来，可是他的身体滞留在了原地，连同嘴角来不及褪去的笑容。这只是——这只是不可能——  
那个英国人就站在惊慌的Cobb夫妇身后，定定地看着他，像是一个梦魇，一个影子——可又千真万确，伸手可及。  
那一刻似乎永远没有尽头。Arthur无法自制地瞪大了眼睛看着对方，好像随着等待Eames就会消融在空气里。然而与他的想象相悖，Eames的一只脚微微地朝前挪了一步。他那双蓝绿色的眼睛也大睁着——难以置信，即使是在傍晚的光线里Arthur依旧能看清他收缩的瞳孔和颤动的睫毛——然后他第二次叫了他的名字：  
“Arthur！”  
那像是一句打破了沉寂的咒语。黑发青年猛地转过身，力度之大几乎让自己摔下台阶。在他意识到自己做了什么之前他已经坐在了自己的车里发动了引擎。Eames跟着冲出来朝他喊了些什么，却被淹没在了刺耳的轮胎摩擦声中。他的身体被混乱无序的一团给占据了，叫嚣着要从胸口迸发出去，而他的大脑里则是一片完全的空白——灼热刺眼的空白，麻木地将对于方向盘和脚踏板的控制权完全移交给了本能，直到险些撞上一辆转弯的SUV。那车主气冲冲地摇下车窗冲他大吼大叫，而Arthur充耳不闻，甚至没有确认自己的福特有没有擦伤就径直开走了，又漫无目地横冲直撞过五个街区才终于在路边停了下来。  
有那么一刻的寂静，像是他再也不知道该怎么继续下去。然后胸腔里灼痛的岩浆般的情绪让他像野兽一样嚎叫起来，疯子似的捶打着面前的方向盘。在精疲力竭后他缓慢地、颤抖地伏到方向盘上蜷缩起来，用力地闭上眼，试图阻止某种可笑的液体，阻止某种可笑的——  
这不公平，为什么——为什么那个杂种要在过了这么久之后突然出现在他的面前？  
就在此时有什么人礼貌地敲了敲他的车窗。“抱歉，先生，”在他摇下车窗后那个交警这么告诉他，“可是这儿是行车道，你必须停到别的地方去。”  
Arthur愣了好一会儿才终于吸收了这句话的含义。在意识到自己瞪了那位一无所知的交警好长时间后他猛地扭过头揉了揉脸。  
“你还好吗，先生？”  
“谢谢，我这就走。”他竭力用平板的语调来掩饰嗓音里的沙哑，发动了引擎。

当天晚上他不出意料地接到了来自Cobb的电话。在漫长的迂回闲扯顾左右而言他后，Cobb终于小心翼翼地踏出了第一步。  
“我正在考虑有关于你明年参加分站赛的事，Arthur，我认为——”  
像是有一股无形的力量推着他坐直了。  
“我认为——或许，你希望再继续封闭训练一段时间？”对方斟词酌句地问道。  
“什么？”他只觉得有一把火从心头烧了起来，“不Cobb我——”  
“冷静，Arthur。”Cobb谨慎的声音从听筒里传来，“我只是觉得现在似乎不是你复出参赛的最佳时机。我从来不想逼迫你，你知道的，我只是觉得——尤其是在最近你刚刚出了一起小事故——”  
“够了Cobb，你用不着兜圈子，我知道是因为今天下午的事！”Arthur忍不住提高了音量。对方沉吟了一刻，随后叹了口气。  
“那我就直说了。如果你在比赛里碰到Eames打算怎么办？”  
那个名字让他全身不易察觉地颤抖了一下，通话陷入了沉默。几乎过了一个世纪，Arthur听到对方又叹了口气。  
“你看，这就是我为什么——”  
“不，Cobb，”Arthur毫不迟疑地打断了他，“一切按照原来的安排，什么都不用改。我不能一辈子缩在家里——相信我，我不会让相同的事发生两次。”  
“既然你这么说了，”Cobb停顿了一下，似乎还想说些什么但最终放弃了，“那就这样吧。”  
那天晚上他几乎不曾入眠。太多的思绪充斥了他的脑海，让他只能干瞪着漆黑的天花板。那种久违的、灼伤般的情绪在时隔一年多后又重新将他淹没。但他必须从其中挣扎出一条道路。他不能让相同的事发生两次，他也不允许自己再逃避了——今天下午发生的事情简直可以用耻辱来形容。是时候结束这见鬼的一切了，最终他这样对自己说道，翻了个身把自己裹进被子里，蜷缩成小小的一团。去他的封闭训练，去他的Eames，他就要重新回到赛场上了！而站在他对面的都是他的对手，仅此而已。  
他像个婴儿一样睡着了。


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur曾以为自己能做到坚不可摧。然而事实是，Eames已经成了他最大的弱点——无论他有多么不情愿面对这一点。在去基什岛之前的每一天晚上临睡时他都要告诉自己两句话：第一是你能做到；第二就是那个人已经和你完全没有关系了。这似乎起了点作用，至少他能在看到Eames的时候维持起码表面上的镇定了。他抵达赛场的第一天就重新遇到了那个英国天才，并且没有给后者留下任何交流的机会。他也能清晰地感觉到Eames锁定在他身上的视线，那让他全程都紧绷着神经，是以当对方终于忍无可忍地将他堵在了更衣室时，他反倒暗自松了口气。然而在他能开口之前，Eames抢先把问题扔到了他脸上：  
“你到底想怎样？”  
Arthur愣了一下，随即感到一股黑暗的怒火从心头猛地窜了起来——这分明该是他的问题！然而在他能反击之前，那该死的英国人已经自顾自地说了下去。“你到底为什么要逃走？”他用那双因为激烈情绪而变成了深色的眼睛直直逼视着面无表情的黑发剑手，“我他妈的好不容易下定决心从伦敦飞过去想和你谈谈，而你甚至都不给我一个开口的机会！”  
“谈谈？”Arthur听见自己嗤笑了一声。“你和一个曾经的床伴有什么可谈的？”  
他没有能忽略对方瞬间苍白的脸色。这让他再一次地痛恨自己——为直到如今还会随着Eames的状态而屏息。  
“床伴？”那个英国人直直地看着他，声音沙哑而暗淡。“你认为我们只是床伴？”  
“听着，”Arthur像是没有听到他的问题似的，争锋相对地盯着对方的眼睛，将在脑海里演练了许久的台词终于一股脑儿倾倒了出来，“不管我们以前发生过什么，那一切都结束了，现在我们就只是对手而已，并且这一次我绝不会再输给你了！”  
Eames怔怔地看了他一会儿，忽然苦笑了一声：“这就是你唯一在乎的事吗？胜利？对你来说胜利真的有这么重要吗？”  
“没错。”Arthur冷冷地扔下这个答案，然后抬手撞开了挡在面前的人径直离开了，没有留意到自己握紧了的双拳一直在微微颤抖。你做的是对的。这是必须要了结的事。他反复地告诉自己，然而Eames苍白而震惊的神情仍然滞留地在他眼前挥之不去。  
从此之后，他们之间就应该是彻底的形同陌路了。

从循环赛中晋级对于Arthur根本不是什么难事。自十八岁起，他已经花了整整六年的时光在国际赛事上却鲜有出众的成绩，现在终于到了证明自己实力的时候。在八进四的比赛中他花了点时间才解决了对面那个法国人——那也是个老对手了，并且一如既往的难缠。后者在比赛结束时摘下头盔礼节性地向他祝贺，随即像是发现了什么有趣的东西，玩味地看了眼台下。顺着他的目光Arthur看到了端坐在角落里的那个英国人，后者毫不避讳地注视着他的眼睛。他急忙转过头，然而那区区几秒的对视却让他已经平复的心跳又剧烈了起来。  
“祝你好运。”他的对手操着带有法国口音的英语意味深长地说道。  
天底下的任何圈子对于流言蜚语都是津津乐道的，Arthur很早就发现了这点。他也发现了有关Eames和他的传言早已不胫而走，万幸的是没有见诸报端。此时此刻面对这一切，他只能摆出一个机械的笑容点头致谢，飞快地冲下台去为下一场比赛做准备。  
然后就是四分之一决赛，半决赛，直到决赛。他和Eames终于又在剑道上狭路相逢，而上一次还要追溯到2008年的夏天。那一次的经历是他此生迄今遭受过的最惨烈的教训，Arthur发誓绝不会让相同的错误发生两次。  
现在那个让他蒙受了如此之大挫折的人就站在对面看着他，然而直到Eames拉下面罩，都没有同他说过一句话。  
裁判宣布比赛开始。  
在第一局结束的时候Arthur隐约发现有什么地方不对劲——Eames的打法出人意料的保守，那根本就不像是他的风格。而从第二局一开始这种趋势就越发明显了，在利用了对方的一个破绽取得领先后Arthur忍不住压低嗓音吼了句“你给我认真点”，而那英国人像是根本没有听到，自顾自地回到了开始线，弄得黑发剑手愈发挫败不解。当他避开了一次对方角度欠佳的压剑还击后终于豁然间明白过来——这个混蛋是故意让着他！  
第二局结束的时候Arthur几乎怒不可遏。他隔着长长的剑道盯着那个正在与教练交谈的英国人，眼里几乎能喷出火来。Cobb显然也发现了这一点，然而他谨慎地什么也没说，只是要求Arthur稳住。休息时间一晃而过，Arthur砸下水瓶重新回到台上，对着那个面无表情的英国人咬牙切齿地问道：“你到底在玩什么把戏？”  
然而Eames依旧不发一语。他只是定定地看了Arthur一眼，就直接拉下面罩退回开始线。那双蓝绿色的眼睛电光火石间让Arthur回忆起了Eames将自己堵在更衣室时问的，对你来说胜利真的有这么重要吗？  
这个该死的、自大的混蛋！黑发剑手只觉得自己气得快要爆炸了。他凭什么认定自己的实力不如他需要放水才能赢？在又一次进攻中Arthur狠狠地刺中了英国人的肩膀，力度之大让后者甚至痛呼了一声。裁判示意犯规，而Arthur浑然不顾，只是掀起面罩死死瞪着对面那个天杀的杂种。他简直想要冲上去揪着对方的领子质问他到底在想些什么，然而残存的理智制止了他的行动。英国人就以这样的消极防守拖延到了最后一秒，最终凭借一分之差输掉了比赛。在裁判宣布比赛结束后他甚至没有摘下头盔就匆匆离开了剑道。观众的掌声像是刺耳的噪音那样难以忍受，Arthur在一片狂乱的怒火中冲下台，推开了上前阻拦他的Cobb径直闯进了对方的更衣室。  
“你他妈的到底想怎样？”一进门他掀下头盔就冲着Eames的背影大吼。后者的动作停顿了一下，然后缓慢地脱下了头盔和手套，转过身来面对胸膛起伏不定的黑发剑手。  
“这不就是你想要的么？”  
“什么？”Arthur难以置信地瞪着他。  
Eames 面无表情地迎接他的瞪视，眼睛里没有一丝波澜，只是讥诮地勾了勾嘴角：“你终于赢了，难道不觉得高兴么？”  
“你他妈的说什么？”Arthur气得浑身发抖。比赛时产生的肾上腺素还来不及消退，又被新一波的狂怒灼烧至沸腾，淹没了最后一丝理智。他从未像这一刻那样痛恨Eames，后者嘲弄的神情像是迎面甩在他脸上的一个耳光，让那些从未真正愈合过的伤口后的黑暗情绪在此时此刻彻底爆发了出来——  
他提起手中攥紧了的头盔直接朝Eames脑袋上挥了过去，而后者避闪不及，被打得连退了好几步。这一切发生得实在太快，Eames因为过度的惊愕愣在了原地，他颤抖着抬起右手摸了摸被头盔砸到的地方，一道鲜红的痕迹沿着他的眼眶淌了下来。那让Arthur瞬间从怒火中清醒了过来，一股冰冷的恐惧猛地攫住了他的五脏六腑。  
“上帝啊，Arthur……”Eames仍然沉浸在巨大的震惊和晕眩中。他捂着伤口抬起头来，难以置信地看着对面那个喘着粗气的黑发青年，而后者瞪大了的双眼中满是惊恐，仍然紧紧抓着那个带了血渍的头盔。  
“你到底干了什么？”  
他向对方伸出了左手，然而在他能有更进一步的行动之前，Arthur猛地转过身，仓皇地逃出了这间更衣室。

两天后Eames回到了伦敦。在走进公寓大楼的那一刻他终于把带了两天的鸭舌帽脱了下来，疲倦得只觉得自己随时会倒下去。他迫切地需要回到自己的卧室里，摄取足够让他睡死过去的酒精量，稍后再去Yusuf家接那只猫咪也不迟。然而等他看到公寓门口站着的人时，立刻明白这一切计划都泡汤了。  
美丽的法国女人原本靠在他家的门板上，在看到他的一瞬间站直了，胳膊仍然抱在胸前。  
该死。Eames在心中绝望地诅咒了一声，一瞬间口干舌燥：“Mal……”  
“不请我进去吗？”对方扬起了一边细挑的眉毛。

“要喝点什么吗？”一进门Eames就丢下行李匆匆走进了厨房。“水？红酒？还是——”  
“什么都不用。”Mal跟进厨房，干脆利落地打断了他的话。  
“那么，烟？”Eames掉头走出去，固执地回避着对方的视线。  
“已经戒了很久了，”Mal叹了口气，“为什么不接我的电话，Eames？”  
英国人翻找的动作停顿了一下：“你没必要为这种小事跑过来。”  
“少自以为是了，”对方嗤笑了一声，在正对着他的沙发上坐了下来，“我来英国是为了试镜，顺道来看看你是不是还活着而已。”  
“那你现在已经看到了。”Eames抱着胳膊僵硬地说道。  
Mal没有回答，只是仰头安静地打量着他，良久才问道：“那是Arthur干的？”  
Eames下意识地摸了摸眉框上的纱布，费力地吞咽了一下。然后垂下手，干涩地说道：“求你了，只是——别问我这个。”  
法国女人猛地从沙发上站了起来：“得了吧，Eames，我看了比赛了！”她的语调里有股难以压抑的怒火，“你真的以为所有人都会相信你手腕扭伤的借口？你怎么能——”  
“拜托，Mal——”  
“你怎么能故意放水？如果裁判追究起来就不会像上次禁赛那么简单了——”  
“因为Arthur想要赢我，不是吗！”Eames几近崩溃地朝她大吼，“那就让他赢好了！我他妈的才不在乎比赛输赢或者处罚这些该死的东西，我只是想让他高兴——”  
“你这个白痴！”Mal逼近到他面前毫不留情地说道，“这对于任何一个有尊严的剑手来说都是莫大的羞辱！而你居然还认为他会为此高兴？”  
Eames滞在了原地。他无可遏制地想起了当时对面的黑发剑手那狂怒的神情，直到这一刻他才终于意识到自己错得有多离谱。“可是我不知道该怎么办了。”他喃喃说道。有什么东西在他胸口碎裂了，于是蛰伏经年的痛苦挟着那段不堪回首的记忆又卷土重来，一瞬间征服了这个素来桀骛不羁的英国天才，像是有千钧之重将他压迫至低下头去。“我真的不知道该怎么办了。”他徒劳地重复着这句话，而泪水就这样毫无预警地溢出了眼眶。他匆忙转身抬手捂住了眼睛，而Mal修长的双臂从他背后拥抱上来。  
“你该去道歉。”她凑到他耳旁轻轻说道。


	18. Chapter 18

讨好你在乎的人往往出人意料的困难，这些日子以来Eames愈发深刻地体会到了这一点。他飞越了一个大洋去看望Mal，却被后者告知“买空一家花店并不能使我高兴”。他费尽心机想要靠近Arthur，结果两人间的距离越来越远。  
同样的，Eames擅长的事情有很多，但道歉绝不在其中。在Mal离开后他辗转苦思到底该如何向Arthur表达他的歉意，以至于忘了去Yusuf家接那只猫。最终他放弃了，下定决心给对方发了一条短信——然而就是这件“小事”都花了他几乎一个世纪。收到发送成功提醒后他把手机随手一扔，瘫坐进沙发里，就此睡着了，直到第二天中午他被穷凶极恶的砸门声惊醒，险些从沙发上滚下去。  
“见鬼，Yusuf！” Eames打开门甫一看到那提着便携猫笼的黑胖子就忍不住诅咒了一声，紧接着像是想到了什么，忽的又冲回客厅里一通翻找抓起手机，整个人就不动了。  
“怎么了？”Yusuf狐疑地看着他，咽回滚到嘴边的牢骚，一边将猫放出来。那只身量长大了一倍的虎斑猫落在地上弓起背观察了三秒钟，随即迅速溜得不见了影。  
“没事。”Eames答道，眼神像是刚从一场梦里醒来。“什么都没发生。”  
Arthur一直都没有给他回信。Eames不知道该期待什么。他心中怯懦的那一部分暗自希望Arthur并没有看到他的短信好让他继续把头埋在沙子里，而另一部分则尖叫着说点什么吧什么都行求求你了。每一次短信铃声的响起都会让他陷入极端的狂热和恐惧，而结果每一次都不是他所等待的。就在他以为自己即将被这种紧绷的情绪撕碎之际，他收到了对方的回信。

收到那条道歉短信时Arthur正在为下一站比赛做着准备。来信显示将他吓了一跳——这和他设想的不大一样，那个英国人居然还留着他的号码。他为要不要直接删除而犹豫了良久，最终还是咬牙点开了短信。  
Sorry。  
只有这一个词，却像是一柄重锤直直地砸中了Arthur的胸腔。心下的某个角落仿佛又裂了开来，然而里面除了一片怅然的空洞一无所有。直到手机屏幕自动变黑了，才让他一个激灵从过往的情绪里回过神来。  
他不知道该作何反应，于是放任自己陷入忙碌杂乱的事务中。有几家媒体试图通过他的经纪人与他接触然而都被拒绝了，因为Arthur显然无法在虚假的冠军名头下维持泰然自若，正如同他无法对Eames的那条短信无动于衷。他开始察觉到自己被削弱了——无论他有多么不愿意正视这一点，然而事实是延续经年的愤怒和恨意在他们对峙的那一刻达到了巅峰，然后就像爆裂的肥皂泡沫一样无迹可寻，余下的连他自己都无法理清头绪。无论何时何地他的眼前总是时不时地出现那条短信，以及Eames震惊而伤痛的神情。  
Arthur有自己为人的原则，其中包含了大量在他人眼中或许繁琐虚伪的礼节。而不回应别人的道歉是件很不礼貌的事，那绝对有违他的处世信条。所以在纠结权衡了许多天后，Arthur回复了简洁的一句话：抱歉打了你。  
他没有预见到Eames还会回复。或者应该说他根本没有花功夫去考虑这个问题。没过多久他就接到了回信，这次的内容比上次多了几行，对方重申了自己的歉意以及对于比赛放水的无尽悔意。Arthur翻了个白眼，告诉那英国人停下没完没了的道歉。与此同时另一份不安在他胃里翻滚起来——他仿佛又看到Eames站在他面前，鲜血沿着他的眼眶淌了下来。然而还没等他纠结完，Eames已经发来了他的回复。  
我没事。他如是写道。只缝了一针，已经差不多全好了。  
那让Arthur像是被针刺了似的跳了起来。我没有问你。他不假思索地这么说，咬牙使劲按着手机触屏，然而在刚按下发送键的那一刻就后悔了。他惴惴地攥着手机等了一会儿，只觉得手心后背都在冒汗，然后又做下决定丢开手机上床休息。早先的训练让他没辗转多久就睡着了，陷入了一夜稍纵即逝的杂梦。是以他没有及时看到Eames的回信——  
抱歉，我以为你会想知道。

自从那以后他们再也没有见过面。Eames没有参加任何不列颠群岛之外的赛事，因此Arthur在比赛中几乎没有遇到任何阻力，他在赛场上的运气像是顺风的船帆一样鼓胀起来。一开始Arthur以为那英国人是在调整状态，后来才发现似乎不是那么回事。与此同时Eames的手机短信倒是没有停过。有时候仅仅是一句“今天我这儿天气不错，你呢？”有时候则是关于他最近看的书和电影——让Arthur感到诧异的是原来他们两个的偏好有很大的重合，有那么几次他几乎就要对Eames的某些评论作出反驳了，但在最后关头还是控制住了自己。他去巴黎参加虹雉挑战赛的时候意外地收到了一条有关于一家咖啡店的讯息，“和你说过那家的泡芙和柠檬蛋糕是全巴黎最好的”，在末尾那英国人这么说。Arthur因此回忆起2008年那个黄金般的夏天。他不记得Eames对他说过什么有关泡芙和柠檬蛋糕的话了，但他们确实讨论过有关甜品的话题——他记得自己还嘲笑了司康饼，而英国人满怀爱国热情地嘲笑了布朗尼作为还击。  
这简直不可思议——在那段短暂的时光里他们时常因为一些匪夷所思的小事拌嘴，Eames对于在口头上占他便宜这件事总是乐此不疲，以至于他时常得用非常规手段让那家伙闭嘴。  
随着回忆一起迸发出来的是某种混杂着温暖的痛苦。Arthur这才发现自己有多想念这个。在他内心深处的某个角落存在着一个不切实际的期望：如果时间能永远停留在那致命的一切发生之前，如果——  
他扔下手机，瘫倒在旅馆的单人床里用力闭上眼，勒令自己不再去想。  
他其实隐约知道对方的目的是什么。他本该让Eames停下。已经都结束了，你这么做于事无补；或者是我受够了你他妈的给我停下来你以为你是谁。这些不同的话他操练了无数遍，然而事到临头似乎总有什么阻止他按下发送键。这种诡异的状况在这一年的末尾终于戛然而止，而Arthur告诉自己应该对此感到高兴。  
事情的起源是Ariadne那该死的男朋友——现在是前男友了，那个可恶的家伙在圣诞节前一周甩了她，并以此毁了她以及她周围所有人的圣诞假期。Arthur也因此稍微了解到当年他自己的朋友们的感受了——长时间的焦虑和小心翼翼让他时常处于无处发泄的挫败感中。但是Arthur发誓他绝没有拽着对方问东问西，并且他相当确信当Ariadne恢复过来她会意识到这一点的。在连续三天的闭门不出以泪洗面后棕发姑娘终于答应了Arthur的邀约。他们一起看了部相当乏味的爆米花电影，事实上一桶爆米花都没吃完Ariadne就靠着他的肩膀睡着了。Arthur在黑暗中无奈地翻了个白眼，忍不住偷偷掏出手机登陆了推特：“Tron: Legacy sucks!”  
在他浏览了大约十分钟的推特状态后突然收到了一条短信。来源显示让Arthur皱起了眉毛，但他还是点开了短信。  
天哪我简直不敢相信你去看Tron: Legacy这种电影了！那个英国人在短信中轻飘飘地说道，你该去看The Fighter，Christian Bale演得棒极了。  
Arthur凝滞了三秒钟，然后猛地跳了起来。被惊醒的Ariadne跟着他一起跳了起来，一边睡眼惺忪地左右环顾：“怎么了电影结束了？”  
“没事。”Arthur僵硬地回答，在一放映厅的谴责目光中将棕发姑娘按回原处，转身冲进洗手间拨通了电话。铃声响了两下被掐断了，他锲而不舍地继续拨号，电话终于接通了。  
“抱歉Arthur我——”  
“你关注了我的推特？”他没有给对方辩解的机会，大声质问，“你他妈的一声不吭就关注了我的推特？”  
“对不起我只是——我喝醉了，Arthur，我——”  
对方沙哑的声音让他胸口猛地一阵刺痛。Arthur猝然合上眼，这才意识到自己一直颤抖不止，不知道是由于激动还是愤怒抑或是其他的什么。  
“这不是——你在网络上跟踪我，Eames！你该他妈的停下来！”他终于吼出了那句话，然后在肾上腺素的驱使下挂断了电话，撑在洗脸池上大口喘气。“Arthur？出什么事了？”Ariadne在门外叫他。黑发青年置若罔闻，将龙头里冰凉的水泼到脸上，瞪着镜子里那张熟悉而陌生的面孔。紧接着门嘎吱一声，棕发姑娘闯了进来，把他吓了一跳。  
“见鬼，这儿是男厕所！”  
“抱歉，”棕发姑娘无辜地耸了耸肩，后退两步站到门口，“我只是担心你。出什么事了？你和什么人打电话了？”  
Arthur瞥了一眼依旧攥在掌心里的手机，赶紧把它塞进裤袋。


	19. Chapter 19

从那天起Eames再也没有给他发过短信。没有问候，没有闲谈，什么都没有了，而Arthur告诉自己这正是他所需要的，一刀了断再无纠葛。然而这并没有改变他时不时查看手机的痼习。他也没有删除Eames发给他的短信，那些文字静静地待在手机芯片里，像是河底嶙峋的磐石，直到随着一次失窃永远地流落了。到了第二年的开春Arthur已经连续赢下了五场比赛的冠军，媒体们逐渐抛下了对于那个不列颠黄金男孩的揣测，纷纷调动长枪短炮对准了他。这一切不知怎的让他心烦意乱。他还记得在很多年前自己曾经多么渴望能成为世界冠军，然而当他胜利了太多次，“冠军”开始变成一个干巴巴的头衔，无法再挑动他最深切的渴望。他的人生突然间变得空旷无比，像是一个人站在偌大的山谷里，却收不到一点回音。  
与此同时Eames依旧没有在任何国际赛事上出现过，并且从新闻和八卦中彻底消失了。当他发现自己无法通过常规手段获知有关Eames的信息，那种心烦意乱的感觉愈发严重了。这和私人情感一点关系都没有，Arthur试图为自己辩解，他只是需要一个堂堂正正打败Eames的机会，而后者一直缩在乌龟壳里显然无法让他实现这个目标。  
他甚至尝试过在自己推特的关注者中找出那个英国人，然而最终失败了——多么荒唐啊，他还记得自己是怎么控诉对方的“跟踪”的，谁能想到没过多久自己也成为了这个词的践行者。他也曾打算向在英国宣传新电影的Mal打听情况，到头来却还是退缩了。焦躁让他的神经成了一根绷紧了的琴弦，随时都可能断裂——只不过连他自己都没有想到，他的最后防线会在一次赛后采访中崩溃了。他从来不打算采用那么公开的方式，然而当时他满心顾虑的只有Eames是否会看到那个采访视频。  
“我在等一个人。”当他被问及一连赢了这么多场比赛有什么感想时，那些话语绕过大脑思考脱口而出。“我在等我的对手，等着他来和我真正地一决胜负。”  
然而当他说完，一年前Eames问他的那些话突然又在他耳边回荡起来，这就是你唯一在乎的事吗？胜利？Arthur用力揉了揉脸，试图把注意力从他脑海中英国人那黯淡悲伤的神情上挪开。回忆的长河开始逆流，他想起来在七年前——天啊，只有七年吗？那遥远得简直像是前世的记忆——七年前在雅典，那个初出茅庐的黑发少年在所有队友面前信誓旦旦地宣言，总有一天他会战胜Eames，战胜那个所谓的天才。  
七年前的他满怀憧憬地仰望着山顶，天真而完好，对等待着自己的一切一无所知。而在七年后的今天，他在经历过一次惨痛的摔落后终于攀到了顶端，却发现那里和他想象的不一样，什么都没有。  
这就是他真正想要的吗？

Arthur等了足足三个月，终于从Cobb那儿得到了Eames的回应。“我听说，”在一次训练的间隙中，他的教练——现在是私人教练了，一个人显然没有能力跟着两个世界级的选手到处跑——谨慎地告诉他，“Eames会参加今年的世锦赛。”  
他等了一会儿，像是要从黑发剑手纹丝不动的表情上看出什么端倪。然而Arthur什么都没有说，也没有问他这消息是从哪里来的，只是放下了水壶，拿起剑戴上头盔。  
“我休息够了，继续吧。”  
接下来的生活就像是一条毫无起伏的直线，除了训练还是训练，强度之高让Arthur每天晚上回到自己新租的公寓后几乎什么都做不了，沾上枕头就睡熟了。这相当有帮助，让他的注意力全集中到击剑上，排除其他的任何杂念，例如愚蠢的怀旧情绪和自我质疑。当Cobb第一次小心翼翼地将他所收集的那些资料摆在Arthur面前时，距离世锦赛开幕只剩一个月了。  
“这是什么？”他擦着汗随手拿起了一沓打印纸，然后就定住了。  
“我看了所有我能找到的Eames出场的视频，研究他的每一个习惯、动作，面对不同对手他的应对方式——”Cobb谨慎地打量着他的神情，“不论你怎么想，Arthur，如果你想要打败你的对手，就必须先了解他，尤其当你面对的是Eames——”  
Arthur仰起头打断了他的话：“你怎么不早点把这些东西拿出来？”  
金发男人顿了顿，脸上闪过一丝稍纵即逝的释然。“其实这几个月来我一直在以他为目标给你安排针对性训练，”他俯下身去整理那堆资料，但Arthur仍然没有错过对方嘴角上的一抹微笑，“那么，我们开始了？”  
作为回应，黑发剑手让自己状似期待地向前凑了凑。  
他似乎从来没有像这样，摒弃了个人情绪和外在干扰，仅以一个剑手的视角出发去观察另一个剑手。然而一旦他开始这样做，就愈发被Eames的光芒所吸引。那个英国人简直就是剑道上的王者，只要给他一把剑他就能像太阳那样耀眼，而他的每一个动作——几乎每一个动作，以及身体的协调配合都趋于完美。Arthur必须承认，可能再多的训练也无法让他达到Eames的境界。  
但是打败Eames并不需要达到完美。因为Eames也不是完美的，他有他自己的缺陷——即便是不起眼如收剑时的一个小动作。而Arthur只需要针对他的小缺陷就够了。

他们在九月下旬抵达了意大利。时过境迁，现在专机上每一个人都想同他搭话，幸亏Ariadne帮他挡掉了其中的一大半。一连几天直到比赛正式开始前那棕发姑娘都紧紧黏在他身上，声称要从他身上蹭来点运气，但Arthur知道这是她排解紧张情绪的方式。有的人在不安时倾向于独处，例如他自己；而另一些人则更喜欢他人的陪伴。尽管负责接送的巴士迟到了——上帝保佑那些不靠谱的意大利人，他们仍然相当顺利地抵达了酒店，然后在短暂的休憩后直奔训练场馆。已经有其他更早抵达的队伍在那儿训练了，Arthur的视线遇上了一个正在走下剑道的身影——大概是由于这一个月来他看了太多那个英国人的视频，没有其他原因能解释为何在分隔了这么久之后他还是一眼就认出了那个带着面罩的家伙。像是感受到了他的注视，对方脱下了头盔，在看见他的那一刻无法遏制地睁大了眼睛。  
“Arthur？”有人担忧地碰了碰他的胳膊，是Ariadne。  
黑发剑手顿了一下，面无表情地转过身：“我们该开始训练了。”  
这几个月来他为这必将到来的再度会面做了很多心理准备，而他的实际表现也符合自己的预期。此后他偶尔也会在训练场馆或是酒店大堂遇上Eames，Arthur一概以无视来处理对方黏在他背上的目光。但是他无法解释自己心头那种空洞的感觉从何而来，而他的应对方式是加倍地投入到训练中去，直到Cobb都看不下去逼着他休息了一天。于是Arthur在酒店的客房里睡了一天，第二天继续在训练场里待到深夜。“大家都在好奇你每次晚上留在训练场里干什么，”有一回Ariadne这样跟他说，“他们猜Cobb一定是在给你搞秘密特训，禅宗啊气功啊什么的，然后你就能像那些东方的功夫片里一样达到人剑合一——”  
“如果我会那些早就不留在这儿混了，” Arthur哑然失笑，“我记得你说过你待会儿有安排？”  
“我和几个朋友约了要去酒吧，看看谁能收到最多的搭讪！”棕发姑娘两眼闪闪发亮，“你来吗？”  
Arthur摇了摇头：“如果我还在你那个年龄说不定会对这种娱乐活动感兴趣。”  
“别说的好像你比我老很多！”Ariadne捶了他一拳，“你才二十五岁，别把自己搞得像Cobb一样！”不远处被点到名的金发男人眯着眼望了过来，棕发姑娘见状朝他吐了吐舌头，迅速和几个队友一起撤退，朝着丰富多彩舒心解压的夜生活奔去了。  
而Arthur又在训练场呆了好一会儿，终于应他教练的要求结束了这漫长的一天，带着满身的疲惫回到了酒店。夜已经深了，房间里一片漆黑。他随手锁上门，摸索着打开了灯，随即被冻在了原地。  
那个英国人就坐在一把椅子上，面对着他，看上去疲惫不堪，Arthur这才意识到空气中弥漫着一股酒味。  
“你是——”他好不容易找回了自己的声音，“你他妈的是怎么进来的！”  
坐在椅子上的人没有回答。然而当Arthur转身的时候他赶紧站了起来：“等等！你听我说，Arthur！”  
黑发剑手的动作滞住了。  
“这是最后一次了，Arthur。” Eames沙哑含糊的嗓音像是一杯苦酒。“我发誓，这是最后一次，让我说完。然后我就会滚得远远的，再也不来骚扰你。”  
黑发的剑手闻言终于回过头来，面无表情，下颚紧绷。那是他第一次看到这样的Eames——痛苦而安静，像是些无声的碎片。  
“这三年来，”他的默许像是让Eames驱走了一些醉意，他凝视着Arthur，用那双疲倦、黯淡的蓝绿色眼睛，“我一直在回想我们之间的事，从来没有停过，甚至做梦都能梦见。” 他摇摇欲坠地跨出了一步。“我承认，有的时候我确实就是一个混蛋。我很抱歉我故意在比赛里放水……或者是在网上跟踪你，但那个时候……那时我们曾经……我们曾经非常开心，你还记得吗？我那时候简直是世界上最幸福的人，但是……”  
Arthur僵硬地看着他，脑海中警铃大作，却动弹不得。  
“但是究竟发生了什么？到底是什么让你……如此的恨我？这是我唯一的问题，Arthur，”那个英国人用一种该死的、真诚的困惑看着他，“我到底做错了什么？”  
有那么一刻Arthur 整个人都被愤怒给席卷了。这个杂种，他怎么还敢以这种无辜的姿态，在那么多年后站在他面前问出这种问题？他几乎想要冲着对方大吼大叫。然而他太累了。他和Eames之间的——不管那是什么，就像是一场探戈，你进我退地兜着圈子，到头来不过是在原地踏步，看不到尽头，直到两个人都精疲力竭。这一切早就应该结束了。  
他颤了颤嘴唇，最终说道：“那已经没有意义了。”  
“没有意义？”Eames瞪着他，突然暴怒起来，脸上的肌肉危险地颤动着。“我他妈的只是想知道自己到底做错了什么！我只是想知道那时候你为什么突然离开我，你这个混蛋！” Arthur被吓了一跳，不由自主地后退了一步。英国人却误以为他要逃走，冲过去一把揪住了他的领子。Arthur还来不及反抗，一个疼痛而绝望的吻就落了下来。  
痛苦和醉酒让这个吻毫无技巧可言。Eames像是野兽一样撕咬着对方的嘴唇，舌头在对方的口腔里横冲直撞，同一股血腥味纠缠在一起。他抓住Arthur反抗的双手将他拖过走廊扔到床上，后者还来不及抗议一声就被压进了床垫里。Eames挡开他挥来的拳头，猛地撕开了他的衬衫，崩落的纽扣掉的满床都是。那一刻Arthur的恐惧达到了巅峰，让他毫无形象地挣扎尖叫起来。英国人对他的咒骂置若罔闻，低下头狠狠地咬在了他的颈侧，似乎那样就能将自己的痛苦全发泄到对方身上。Arthur 的大脑瞬间变成了一片空白。他什么都看不清了，由于眼眶里不知何时盛满的泪水。那咬痕像是烙印在了他的皮肤上，疼痛地烧灼着。而Eames——他花了好一会儿才意识到——Eames没有继续做什么，只是将脸埋在了他的颈窝里，贴着他的皮肤传来了一串轻微的震动。  
“我爱你。” 他几乎没有听清Eames说了些什么，只模糊地感觉到有液体沾湿了自己的肩膀。“我爱你，Arthur。已经太晚了吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

“Hi，Ari，” Arthur靠在阳台栏杆上，一手握着手机，一手神经质地抚摸着新衬衫的领子，“抱歉这么晚打给你，可是我——”  
“我的天啊Arthur，你知不知道你刚刚破坏了什么！”电波那端充斥着喧哗和音乐，“你最好给我个恰当的理由！”  
“Eames现在正睡在我的床上。”  
一片死寂。然后棕发姑娘一声尖叫划破了背景里的噪音：“什么？你们睡了？怎么回事？你们是不是睡过了？”  
上帝啊。Arthur强忍着摔手机的冲动深吸了一口气：“不，不是你想的那样，他喝醉睡着了。”  
隐约的嘎吱一声，而后嘈杂的声响如同潮汐一样退去了，对方高昂的声音传了过来：“还是在你的床上，你难道不想陈述一下来龙去脉吗？”  
Arthur叹了口气。他实在是太需要和什么人说一说话了，要不然他大概会被同Eames困在一个房间里这个事实逼疯。“他喝醉了，闯进了我的房间，就是这样。”  
“他什么都没说什么都没做？” Ariadne怀疑地问道。  
“他——好吧，他说了很多话。”  
“他说了什么？”电话那端的声音小心翼翼。  
长时间的静默。Arthur闭上眼艰难地吞咽了一下，手指不由自主地搭在了脖子上。那个咬痕附在他的血肉里，仍然在隐隐作痛，让他不经意间想起三年前的夏天，他也曾经在那个人身上留下过相同的印记。  
记忆的闸门就此打开。他又一次想起了那些黄金般的日子——Eames终究是对的，他们那个时候确实很快乐，即使时不时地有一些争吵。事实是他怀念那种日子，不曾停止。然而这种感觉让他害怕。他怕自己会在这种感觉下沦陷，重蹈覆辙。  
“Arthur？”  
“他说他爱我。”他没能控制住自己脱口而出。  
Ariadne停顿了片刻，问：“那你呢？”  
“我？”Arthur干涩地笑了两声，“我不——他不可能是认真的，不是吗？”对方试图打断他，然而Arthur攥紧了手机，一股脑儿地说了下去，“他喝醉了，他根本不知道自己说了什么，那个杂种——他不可能是认真的！”  
听筒对面传来了片刻的沉默。然后Ariadne开口了，语气是他前所未闻的严厉：“我真不明白，Arthur，你凭什么认定他不是认真的？上帝啊，他甚至为了你放弃了一场分站赛！如果有人愿意为我放弃一场比赛的冠军，我绝对会被感动死的！可是你到底是有什么问题，Arthur？”她问，“你到底在害怕什么？”  
她的话让Arthur伫立了良久。“我不能让相同的错误发生两次。”他最终干涩地回答。  
“错误？”电话那端的棕发姑娘百折不挠地追问，“当年你们之间到底发生了什么？”  
“抱歉，”Arthur飞快地回答，“我不能告诉你——只有这个不行。”  
他从来不敢把那件事情告诉任何人，仿佛语言会将其落成实形，而只要他不去回溯，那就不过是一段从他人生中剥离的错误经历，就像是一截因为生长变异而被切除的肢体，一个标本——提醒他曾经犯下过如何可笑的错误。然而当他放下手机，回头看到躺在他床上的那个英国人，他的大脑仿佛脱离了自身的控制，擅自给他回放起他拒绝回想的一切。他想起了当他发现自己爱上了Eames那一刻雪崩般的狂喜，也想起了在那之后接踵而至的世界塌陷似的痛苦和绝望。然而那一切似乎都离今夜很远了，像是一场模糊的梦境。Arthur走到床前，突然觉得无比困顿，经年累月的倦意在不经意间滋长起来，藤蔓一般缠住了他的双手双脚。Eames在他的注视下毫无知觉地沉睡着，嘴唇微微分开，皱起的眉毛上有一道缺口。他定定地看了一会儿，轻手轻脚地在英国人身边躺了下来，伸出手试图去触碰那道疤痕，半途中又缩了回来。  
有一件事，即使他固执地不肯回头去看，依旧横亘在他的生命里——他曾经那样盲目而热烈地爱过Eames。结果那种烈火一样的情感烧伤了他自己，却从来不曾真正熄灭。而这么多年来，他的体内一直存在着一股力量，像是一只看不见的手，推着他走向Eames，去拥抱他亲吻他，告诉他一切，不顾一切。但他顽固地据守在开始线后负隅顽抗，倾尽所能也不愿向那渴望屈服，即使要为此承受难以想象的疼痛，他曾认为那是他必须独自咽下的苦果。然而在这一刻，他那颗一度坚定不移的心终于产生了动摇，即便只是肉眼难见的缝隙，却足以让长城崩溃。

闹钟响了。Arthur迟钝地睁开眼，眨了两下，猛地从床上弹了起来。然后他意识到房里只有他一个人，床的另一半空空如也，没有任何东西能证明曾有另一个人躺在他身边，昨夜发生的一切简直就像是一场光怪陆离的梦。Arthur僵硬地抓着身上的毯子质问自己，不然呢，你还在期待什么？  
一股巨大的、疼痛的情绪猛然间击中了他。有那么一会儿他除了坐在床上深呼吸之外什么都干不了。过了好长时间他终于回过神来，逼着自己无视那种情绪，翻身下床准备例行的晨起淋浴。别去想那些无关紧要的事情，他提醒自己，你应该把注意力集中到比赛上。然而他脑子里另一个声音不合时宜地响了起来：这真的是正确的选择吗？一如既往地将头埋在沙子里？Arthur在花洒下怔了良久，最后下定决心关掉龙头。这是世锦赛开幕前的最后一天了，Cobb没有给他安排任何训练。尽管那不是能用理性思维解决的，但如果他需要思考什么的话，这大概会是最好的也是最后的机会。  
Arthur以为那一天的时间就足够了，然而事实是直到他整装完毕坐在了赛场更衣室里才做出了最终的选择。当整个更衣室里只剩下了他一个人的时候，Arthur闭上了眼，长长地呼出了一口气，像是要把这三年来干扰他的负面情绪都清除出去。他似乎从来没有这么平静过，他的头盔放在膝盖上，而他的剑就在左手边。他随时都可以走上剑道。他已经准备好了。  
Cobb推开了门，随之涌入的是那种他所熟悉的欢呼声。Arthur站起来，朝他的教练点了点头。

接下来的情形几乎就是一年前那场分站赛的重演，他和Eames最终又在决赛中相遇了。在相互测试剑具的时候英国人一直欲言又止地看着他，然而Arthur与他对视了一下，那一眼中两个人达成了一种奇妙的默契——无论什么事都得留到比赛结束之后。他们戴上头盔，分别向各自的开始线走去。裁判等着两个人都摆好了准备姿势，吹响了哨。  
按照大多数剑手，尤其是Arthur之前的习惯，一上来的几剑是试探时间。双方会小心翼翼地在两米见宽的剑道上兜圈子，就像狭路相逢的两只猫朝彼此露出獠牙利齿，掂量着亮出爪子的时机。然而出乎Eames的预料，黑发青年第一剑就直扑了上来，正中他的手腕。  
打乱他的节奏，Cobb在说话间将视频暂停回放，但Eames是调整型的选手，他很快就会适应你的节奏，发挥你的稳定性，千万不要被带进他的步调里。但此时此刻Arthur想不起他教练的话，他所做的一切都出于长期训练造就的本能和条件反射。忘了我曾经告诉你的，在他们离开美国前的最后一次训练中Cobb这样说，别去想节奏或者步态，别去想我要你怎么做，在赛场上你要相信自己，你会知道该怎么办的。  
Arthur猜对方大约是在第一局的末尾察觉到了。休息期间他看到对面的剑手和教练似乎激烈地交流了一会儿，紧接着他的视线被Cobb挡住了。Arthur垂下眼漫不经心地回应着自己的教练，身体里涌动着一股熟悉的亢奋，那是他所钟爱的、肾上腺素在血管里奔流的感觉。然而与此同时他又出离地镇定，他的呼吸和双手都像个外科手术医生一样平稳。这或许有些奇怪，但不知道为什么，他就是有一种预感，这次他一定能赢。尽管那真的、真的非常困难，他以此为目标努力了七年，而现在终于能够游刃有余地卡在Eames节奏的间隙里。那仿佛是一场严密精确的双人探戈，每一步都必须滴水不漏，不然就有被踩到脚的危险。到后来Arthur已经全然忘了比分以及其他的一切，他所有的注意力都集中在了剑道对面的那个人身上——直到裁判吹响了比赛结束的哨声。  
整个赛场爆发出了一阵海啸似的欢呼和掌声，Arthur站在原地，一时间还没能理解究竟发生了什么，而他的教练和队友们已经冲了上来，将他团团围在了中间。Cobb给了他一个令人窒息的拥抱，此外短暂的一瞥让他看到了观众席第一排里那个喜极而泣又蹦又跳的棕发姑娘。他的头盔不知道什么时候被脱了下来，有人揉乱了他的头发。所有人都在大笑大叫——“Arthur——”“我的天啊，Arthur——”“你赢了，你是世界冠军！”  
他赢了。那句话在他晕乎乎的大脑里来回震荡着。他终于做到了。Arthur在人群的簇拥中扭过头去，看到了站在剑道另一端的那个英国人。Eames脱下了头盔和手套，连同剑具一起交给了台下的教练，安静地凝望着对面的黑发剑手，一直等到Arthur的队友们都平静下来撤离剑道，才上前两步向他伸出了手。Arthur仍然处在一种双脚离地般的不真实感中，愣了一下才反应过来，笨拙地扯下手套。当他走近了才发现对方眼中那种混杂奇异的神情，像是快乐、兴奋、骄傲，还有爱意。他看着Arthur的样子像是下一秒就会上来拥吻他。来不及思考更多，Arthur将一只手伸了出去和对方的握在了一起。英国人的脸上露出了一个巨大的微笑，而他的手指包裹着Arthur手掌的方式让后者终于察觉到了一丝不对劲。在他来得及做出任何反应之前，Eames已经弯下了身，他的双唇堪堪印在了Arthur的手背上。  
Arthur的大脑连同全场一起炸开了锅——如果说之前观众席上的声音宛如雷鸣，那现在用原子弹爆炸来形容也不为过。等他回过神来发现自己已经揪着那该死的英国人冲出了赛场，黑发剑手像没头苍蝇一样狂奔了一路，终于发现了一个没有人的休息室，抓着对方一头冲了进去。“你他妈的干了什么！”他刚甩上门就朝着Eames大吼起来。“你疯了吗！你他妈的难道不知道这场比赛是现场直播的吗！现在全世界的人都看到了！”他痛苦地抱住了头，“我的天啊我父母肯定也看见了！”  
“你能不能先停下来，darling？”那个英国人脸上挂着好整以暇的可恶笑容，让Arthur恨不得一拳揍过去。“你快转得我头晕了。”  
作为回答Arthur冲上去一把揪住对方领子把他掼到了墙上：“你到底想干什么？你这个杂种！”  
“Sssh，冷静点，” Eames仿佛丝毫没有受到影响，甚至伸手捧住了他的脸颊，“就像你说的，现在全世界的人都知道了，所以你只剩下一个选择了——”他的脸上挂着那种熟悉的、欠揍的、却总能让Arthur为之晕头转向的自大笑容，“——那就是重新和我在一起，love。”  
有那么一刻Arthur震惊到不知该说些什么，他脸上的表情活像是吞下了一只死苍蝇，连双手都不自觉地松开了Eames的领子：“你这个疯子，”他喃喃地后退了几步，“我恨你，你这个——”  
“不，Arthur，” Eames收起了笑容，“你爱我。”  
黑发青年的双眼几乎要瞪圆了，嘴唇翕动了几次却愣是没能说出一个字，只能眼睁睁看着对方逼了上来。“你爱我，” Eames小心翼翼地用手掌包裹住他的脸，像是捧着一件无与伦比的珍宝， “所以你才会睡在我的旁边，而不是把我踢出门外。Arthur，你爱我。”他重复着那句话，态度郑重而又急切，仿佛那是一句咒语，蓝绿色的眼睛里同时溢满了疼痛和温柔。  
“你不在那里。” Arthur无法自抑地脱口而出，颤抖着抓住了对方的手腕。他觉得自己肺里的空气都被挤了出去，怎样大口呼吸都无法获取氧气。 “那天早上我醒来的时候，你不在那里。”  
Eames的神情一瞬间黯淡了。“我很抱歉，”他抚摸着Arthur的脸颊和头发，额角贴上额角，“我——我被自己吓坏了，那天晚上我喝醉了，差一点对你施暴。我不知道你醒过来之后会有什么反应，于是逃走了。”他的声音逐渐低了下去，宛若呓语。“等我冷静了，我去训练场里等了你一天，可是你没有出现——我只想告诉你，虽然我那时候喝醉了，但我说的每一句话都是真的。”他丰满的嘴唇擦过对方的脸颊。“我爱你，Arthur。”  
他们凑得如此之近，鼻尖蹭着脸颊，能够清晰地感觉到彼此灼热破碎的呼吸，嘴唇之间的距离不过一英寸。Arthur几乎无法支撑住自己。那种像是站在摩天大楼边缘摇摇欲坠的晕眩感又回来了，混杂着难以形容的渴望，随着每一秒的流逝他的自制力就离土崩瓦解更进一步。最终他放弃了抵抗，闭上了行将阖上的双眼，微微侧过头，于是两个人之间最后的一点距离也被消弭了。  
一开始他们只是将嘴唇静静地贴在一起，汲取彼此的呼吸，仿佛风尘仆仆的旅人终于回到家躺进了自己的床里，满腔的疲惫和心满意足。然后Arthur试探性地张开了嘴，Eames立刻含住了他的下唇，回以一个缓慢而潮湿的深吻。当他们不得不分开的时候Eames将脸埋进了黑发剑手的颈窝里深吸了一口气，大脑由于缺氧以及其他的什么原因一片空白。他几乎不敢相信着一切真实地发生了，失而复得的余悸和欣喜简直像是一场梦境，将他缠绕得腿脚发软。然而Arthur确实就在这里，在他的怀抱里，和他紧紧倚靠在一起，互相支持着对方的体重，一直到急促的喘息和颤栗都平息下来。  
“Eames……”像是过了一个世纪那么久，Arthur轻轻叫了他一声。英国人顿了顿，抬起头双眼征询地看着他——那双眼睛让他除了“我爱你”在也想不到别的词句。于是他就那样说了，最终。  
“我爱你，”他看着Eames的神情一秒间化为了难以自抑的狂喜，“三年前我就想告诉你了，可是——”  
“可是？”Eames重复了他的话，声音里掺杂着疑惑和焦灼。在毫无意义地兜转了这么久后，他们终于来到了这关键的一点上，英国人盯着对方，无意识地屏住了呼吸。Arthur吞咽了一下，终于张开了嘴。时光随之一帧一帧地逆转，最终咔地停在那关键的一幕上。  
他不记得自己说了什么了，只看到Eames脸上的神情一点点剥离殆尽，最后只余下空白的震惊。Arthur想叫他的名字，然而张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，只能眼睁睁看着那英国人松开他，一步一步踉跄地朝后退去。  
“就是为了这个？” Eames难以置信地瞪着他，“就为这个，你恨了我三年？”在Arthur能开口说出任何话之前他大吼起来，“我会那么说，还不是因为你说不能公开我们的关系！是你要求我们分开并且假装成什么都没发生！这该死的一切难道不都是你的主意！见鬼！”他困兽一样地转过身，猛地踹倒了休息室里的椅子，似乎那样就能把心头的失望和愤怒全都发泄出去。  
“你是说，”Arthur困难地张着嘴。他的大脑像是被灌注了混凝土运转不能，只听到了一个几乎全然陌生的声音，“你是说那一切都是误会？”  
“误会？”Eames怒极反而笑了起来，用力揉着自己的脸，“哈，见鬼的误会，不然还能是什么！天啊，简直不敢相信——”  
该死。Arthur眨了眨眼，困惑于视线里的模糊。他为什么从来没有想过那一切其实是场误会？他想到了这三年来Eames所做的一切，整整三年了——Eames那么努力地试图靠近他，而他甚至都不肯给对方一个解释的机会。而他曾经那么坚决摒弃的过去，他所坚信的错误和教训，原来都只不过是一场虚妄。一个误会——那就是一切了，他所见的他所执著的，只是一个误会，一个他从来没有试图解开的误会。  
愧疚和自厌瞬间将他吞没。  
像是再也无法支撑自己的重量，黑发青年靠着墙滑了下去，缩成了充斥着罪恶感的一小团，“我很抱歉，Eames，”他根本没有办法控制自己声音里的颤抖，“我很抱歉，这全都是我的错，我很抱歉——”在他恍惚的视线里，那英国人慌慌张张跑了过来跪倒在他面前，徒劳地擦着他脸颊上决堤一般的泪水。“那不是你的错，Arthur，求你了，那不是你的错——只是别哭了好吗，求你了，”Eames近乎绝望地语无伦次着，试图让对方崩溃的情绪平复下来，“对不起是我不该那么说，别哭了，那是我的错，我只是没有想到你会听到，Arthur，我很抱歉，求你了——”  
那一天是他第二次看到Arthur流泪。他从来没看到Arthur那么伤心过，黑发青年将头埋在他怀里，哭得像是一个七岁的孩子，无论Eames说什么都无动于衷。于是他只能紧紧拥抱着Arthur，一遍遍抚摸对方的头发和脸颊，像是能够以此梳理开他们之间纠缠的爱和伤害。不知道过了多久，他感觉到Arthur的颤抖终于趋向缓和，正打算说些什么，休息室的门突然被撞开了，两个坐在地上的人都被吓了一跳，齐刷刷抬头瞪向那个毫不知情的闯入者。  
“哦见鬼！”Cobb忙不迭地退了出去摔上门。“你们在他妈的干什么？”  
“我什么都没干！”Eames恼火地冲门外吼道。“你难道不能敲下门吗？”  
“所有人都在找你们！”Cobb在门外以同样的音量吼了回来。“该死的颁奖仪式要开始了！”  
他们对视了一眼，然后Eames回答：“你先走吧，我们稍后就到！”  
一片短暂的寂静。然后门外传来了一串逐渐远去的脚步声。Eames松了口气，回过头来看着怀里同样一脸释然的黑发青年，突然忍不住笑了起来。Arthur先是皱起了眉，然而仿佛是被他的情绪所感染，最终也跟着他一起弯起了嘴角。  
延续经年的阴霾终于烟消云散。他们像是两个被大浪抛上岸的溺水者，行走在海水退去的沙滩上。  
随后黑发青年清了清嗓子——他总是先回到正轨上的那一个：“我们该走了。”  
“没错。”英国人点点头，用手掌擦干对方脸颊上残留的水渍，然后亲吻了他的酒窝和嘴唇。Arthur的耳朵因为窘迫红成了一片，试图将自己调整到往常的冷静模式却显而易见地失败了。他们互相搀扶着站了起来，替对方整理了一下仪表。“准备好迎接欢呼了吗，世界冠军先生？”Eames朝黑发剑手挤了挤眼，“以及像马蜂一样怎么都甩不掉的记者？They are gonna run us down。”  
作为回应Arthur故作姿态点了点头，神情骄傲得像是站在世界之巅：“Then we will lead them on a merry chase。”  
Eames情不自禁咧开了嘴。他知道，这一刻自己看上去一定傻透了，可他控制不了，也不需要控制。于是他最后深深地看了Arthur一眼，回过头去打开了门。  
明亮的光一瞬间倾泻了进来。Arthur眯起了由于之前的流泪仍有些不适的双眼，随着Eames的步伐走了出去——  
他们的手自始至终紧紧牵在一起。

 

THE END


	21. 番外

Por Una Cabeza

 

“那么，能讲讲去年世锦赛你们俩消失的那会儿到底发生什么了吗？你们可是创造了2011年度社交网络热点——三十万次的转发量，伙计们，那还只是在推特上！”  
“真想知道？”Eames耸了耸肩，“他在某个角落里把我狠狠揍了一顿，就是这样。”  
他已经对着不同听众创造了十几个版本了。Arthur在内心默默翻了个白眼。坐在他们对面的采访者发出了一串清脆的笑声，像是玻璃碎片一样切割着他的忍耐力。对于这种场合他从来都没有Eames那样的游刃有余，可是他们俩的经纪人达成了共识，一致要求他们就他们之间的关系做出正式声明。“这太荒唐了，”Arthur当时抱怨，“难道就因为我正在操某个人，还要在白宫开个新闻发布会？”而Eames因为他这话大笑了整整半分钟，然后在Arthur即将发火的时候巧妙地把他拖进了一个吻里。  
他承认这抱怨确实是幼稚得夸张了。几经扯皮和拉锯后，他们终于敲定了一家在大西洋两岸都有着可观发行量的生活类杂志，并且指定了采访编辑。“Jemma是个朋友，”Eames这么安慰他，“她和我合作过好几次了，知道什么该写什么不该写，所以不用担心全世界把鼻子伸到我们的卧室里来。”  
这保证大概就是Arthur现在还勉强坐着的原因。即使过了这么多年了，他还是对这一套媒体的玩意儿适应不佳。采访不耐症，Eames总是这么取笑他。  
“那是真的吗？”Jemma——那个看上去和Ariadne差不多年纪的女编辑接着问道，“你真的把他揍了一顿，在他吻了你的手背以后？Arthur？”  
“这么说不完全准确，事实上，基本不准确，”他叹了口气，“我没有Eames描述的那么具有暴力倾向，请相信我，只不过具体细节不方便透露。”  
“Arthur，我的爱，客套话之王，新闻业的灾难。”Eames做了个鬼脸，把他们的采访者又逗乐了。Arthur瞪了他一眼，后者假装畏缩了一下，却在桌下讨好地蹭了蹭恋人的小腿。Arthur在心里又翻了个白眼，由他去了。  
“我明白，Arthur，这家伙确实喜欢夸大其辞，我也是受害者。”Jemma朝他挤了挤眼，“有时候你都不明白自己怎么受得了他。”  
“Hey！”Eames发出了抗议声，一手揽过Arthur的肩膀，“那是因为你们爱我！”  
Jemma放下手头的笔，一本正经地扶了扶眼镜：“你知道，William Eames，我一直都好奇你的脸皮是由什么构成的，才能让你这么厚颜无耻？”  
这次连Arthur也忍不住笑了。或许这次采访真如Eames保证的那么不难熬，他的心底生出了一丝希望，思绪却因为那个提问不由自主回到了当时。  
颁奖仪式结束之后，正如他所料的那样，几乎是一场噩梦。所有媒体记者蜂拥而上，把他们围得差点走不出比赛场馆。进入酒店则是另一场攻城战，一直到两个人逃进电梯才终于松了口气。“这简直是疯了！”Arthur忍不住说，而Eames表示赞同。然后，不知道是谁先凑上去的，两个气息未定的人紧紧拥吻在了一起。尚未退去的肾上腺素被重新点燃，灼热的火花一路朝下腹烧去。“等等，”Arthur终于在高涨的欲望里抓住了仅存的一丝理智，勉强将对方推开了一点，“电梯监控——”“去我的房间，”Eames哑着嗓子说道，重新将黑发青年拉进怀里，“三楼，更近。”  
Arthur没有回答，只是直接按下了电梯楼层。  
感谢上帝，他们到达Eames房间的时候还都穿着衣服。好像上一秒他们还在门口忙着把各自的舌头塞进对方的喉咙，下一秒Eames就抓着他踉跄着撞进了门里，以他一贯的高效把Arthur很快剥得只剩一条内裤，然后把他推倒在床上，停下了动作。  
“你在干什么？”Arthur皱起眉，勾着对方的裤腰把那突然卡壳的英国人也拖上床，后者撑在他上方，用一种缓慢得让人焦躁的速度抚摸过他的脸颊和肩颈。  
“没什么，”Eames轻声说，“只是突然想到，我有多久没看到你这样了？”  
三年。Arthur的一部分大脑自动回答。他妈的三年，就是因为——“你能别磨蹭了吗？”他侧过脸唐突地说道，为了掩饰自己发热的眼眶。  
“还是这么没耐心？”Eames抱怨着直起上身，将那件涂鸦T恤从头上扯了下来。Arthur用胳膊肘将自己半撑起来，伸手贴上他侧腹的皮肤。“你多了两个纹身。”他打量着那些墨迹，喃喃说道。“事实上，是三个，”Eames侧过身向他展示自己的肩膀，“还有一个在这儿。”“我见过那个了。”Arthur脱口而出，随后才意识到自己说了什么，整张脸都涨红了。Eames惊讶地抬高了眉毛，“你说什么？你是不是——哦！”  
他没能问完，因为Arthur把手伸进了他的裤子，直接握住了关键部分。“操，”英国人呻吟着，不由自主地摆动胯部，往对方的手里挺动，“该死的，等等，等等——”他气喘吁吁地握住了Arthur的手腕，用上了十二万分的自制力将他拉开，“我可不想这么快就射了。”他再度覆上对方的嘴唇，在亲吻的同时扭动着脱掉了剩下的衣物，然后在Arthur自己的帮助下把他身上最后的那层布料撕了下来。“你最好慢一点。”Arthur说着翻过身去，趴在床上。  
“现在你倒要我慢一点了？”Eames揶揄道。  
“闭嘴，”从英国人的角度看过去，Arthur的耳背和后颈都变成了粉红色，“我只是有段时间没做过了。”  
“放心，”Eames低下头，在他的脖子和肩膀上吮吻出一串鲜艳的痕迹，“都交给我。”  
第一根手指挤进他身体的时候Arthur不由自主绷紧了背肌。汗水划过隆隆作响的太阳穴，他模糊地感觉到Eames正细碎地吻着他的脊背，“放松，”他在Arthur的耳边低语，后者颤抖着呼出一口气，试图将注意力从正在他体内辗转的手指上挪开，然而下一刻就因为那根手指蹭过了某一点而惊喘出声。“操，”黑发青年紧紧攥住床单，把脑袋埋进了枕头里，“上帝啊——”  
“就是那儿？”Eames小心翼翼地转动手指，再度刮擦过那一点，成功引出了更多的呻吟声。“看来我的记忆力不错。”他得意地说。Arthur想要反讥几句，可是Eames的手指还在他身体里继续运作着，缓慢而坚定地把他拆解成一堆言语不能的零件。当Eames把手指抽离的时候他发出了一声不满的呜咽，前者往手指上倒了更多的润滑油，然后把食指和中指一起挤进了他的身体。Arthur爆发出了一声噎住似的啜泣，将双腿分得更开了一些，浑身颤抖着迎向对方的侵入。  
“我的天啊，Arthur，”Eames沙哑地喘息着，用空余的那只手握住了对方的臀瓣，“你不知道你现在样子看起来有多美——”“操我，”Arthur在他身下语无伦次地呻吟着，“你的老二——我想要你操我——”  
“乐意效劳。”Eames抽出手指，起身打开床头柜子的抽屉，Arthur听到了他懊恼的声音，“见鬼的安全套去哪儿了？”  
“什么？”  
“抱歉，darling，等一下，”Eames飞快地啄了一下对方的后颈，准备下床，“这个天杀的房间的某个角落里一定有安全套，我需要——”  
“不！”Arthur翻过身，一把抓住了他的胳膊，把他按回床垫里，“我不在乎，继续。”  
Eames吃惊地扬起了眉毛：“可是——”  
“别表现得像是我们没有这么做过一样。”Arthur骑在他的胯上，牢牢地压制着Eames，然后一手绕到身后握住了他的勃起。  
进入的过程缓慢得几乎让人发疯。Eames用足以留下淤青的力气抓着黑发青年的胯骨，努力克制着自己的冲动。一直到Arthur将他完整地纳入体内，两个人才终于呼出了一口气。没等Eames来得及做些什么，Arthur深吸了一口气，将臀部抬起来了一些，然后又重重地坐了下去，从他的胸腔里挤出了一声窒息般的呻吟。于是几乎维持了一个世纪的僵持被打破了。Eames的自制力土崩瓦解，他扣住了Arthur的腰用力顶了上去，后者猝不及防地发出了一声惊叫，慌忙抓住了床头栏杆才不至于倒下去。“Arthur，”英国人喘息着一遍一遍呢喃着对方的名字，“Arthur……”三年过去了，Arthur几乎没什么变化，他的身体仍然同Eames记忆中一样火热紧致，剪短了的黑发依旧是那样打着卷黏在额头和脸颊上。英国人忍不住抬高了一只手，拨开对方散乱的头发，抚摸上潮红的脸颊。Arthur半阖着眼睛，在Eames用拇指滑过他的嘴唇时将那手指含了进去，轻轻咬了咬，差点让他缴械。Eames低低咒骂了一句，嗓音沙哑含混得无法分辨，他揽着Arthur的后颈将他拉了下来，如饥似渴地吻上了对方的嘴唇。Arthur弓着脊背，喉咙深处发出猫一样低吼。他断开了这个吻，颤抖着抵在对方身上，“Eames，”他的声音里带着难以遏制的哭音，“Eames，我要——”  
他没能说完，Eames刚握住他的阴茎，他就尖叫着释放了出来，瘫倒在英国人身上。Eames将自己的阴茎滑出来，在他的小腹上摩擦了两下，也达到了高潮。  
他们被淹没在雪崩般的快感和狂喜里，一时间谁也无力动弹，只能互相依偎着安静地喘息。过了一会儿，Eames微微侧过身，将吻落在黑发青年的额头和脸颊上，用鼻尖轻蹭酒窝出现的地方。“我爱你。”他贴着对方的嘴唇，悄声说道。  
Arthur微微睁开眼看着他，那双美丽的棕色眼睛还是幽深湿润的。“我很抱歉，”他轻声说道，“还有，我也爱你。”

Arthur的意识像是一颗卵石，缓慢地露出水面。起初，睡意仍然浸染着他，他沉浮在温暖的包围之中。但逐渐地，他的灵魂像是从潮水里升了起来。有光，那是他感受到的第一件事物，然后是一些细碎的噪音。他那一部分尚未清醒的大脑驱使着他往诱人的黑暗中缩去，而另一部分，一如既往地，催使他醒来。  
那些朦胧的声响靠近了，越来越清晰。最终Arthur睁开了眼睛，在晨光中眨了两下。窗帘不知何时被拉开了，或者根本就没关上过。那些动静——现在Arthur分辨出是从浴室传来的——低了下去，然后是门把转动的声音。Eames从浴室里赤裸着走了出来，只在腰上围了一根浴巾。“呃，”他看到Arthur时停下了脚步，“我吵醒你了？”  
“不。”Arthur将自己撑起来，随即因为体内的黏腻感和皮肤上干涸的精液皱起了眉，“我需要洗个澡，真不敢相信昨天晚上居然就这么睡着了——怎么了？”他抬头看到Eames欲言又止的神情，后者挠了挠还在滴水的头发，“还是等你洗完澡再说吧。”  
“发生什么了？”Arthur瞪着他，脑海中警铃大作。  
“好吧，”Eames举了举双手示意投降，“事先声明，我不是故意偷窥你的手机，darling，只是收拾衣服的时候无意中看到，似乎有很多来自你父母的未接来电——”  
“什么！”Arthur猛地从床上弹了起来，“你为什么不叫醒我！那该死的手机在哪儿？”  
“就在柜子上。”英国人抬手示意，Arthur飞扑过去，抓起手机解锁查看，当他看到未接来电数量时捂着额头痛苦地倒回了枕头上。“有这么糟？”Eames抬高了眉毛。“我妈肯定已经气疯了，”Arthur抬起头，绝望地说，“她居然在凌晨三点还给我发短信，凌晨三点！要我无论什么时候看到短信第一时间给她回电话，和他们‘谈一谈’——我的天啊，这都他妈的怪你！”  
“抱歉，love，我的错。”Eames哧哧笑着，看上去根本毫无悔过之情。他凑到床前在黑发青年脸颊上印下了一个吻。Arthur怏怏不乐地别开了脸，于是他就磨磨蹭蹭地沿着对方的脖子吻了下去，直到Arthur怕痒地缩了起来。“保持镇定，love，”他揉了揉Arthur那头凌乱的黑发，“我不觉得事情有你想的那么严重。”  
“你根本什么都不明白。”Arthur咬住了嘴唇。他犹豫了一下，才下定决心开口继续说，“我确实……没有和我的父母说过这件事，关于——关于——”  
“关于你的性取向。”Eames接口，挑起了一根眉毛，那表情介于原来如此和早就知道之间。  
“我只是不知道怎么开口，”Arthur自暴自弃地说，既像是发泄又像是自我辩护，“我是说，爸妈，坐下来，我有件事要坦白，你们的儿子喜欢男人？这太蠢了！你能想象吗，上高中的时候我妈亲手给过我一盒安全套，要我做个负责任的男人！他们说不定一直以为我在外面偷偷和女人约会但就是没告诉他们！”  
“你妈太酷了，我必须得见见她，”Eames几乎狂笑起来，不过Arthur那可以把一打日本武士吓得切腹自尽的可怕眼神逼得他硬生生把笑声憋了回去，“darling，冷静一下，”他揉了揉酸痛的脸颊，抬起胳膊把失控的黑发青年搂进怀里，轻轻抚摸他的脊背，仿佛是在给一只猫顺毛，“一切都会好的，你根本没必要恐慌。”  
Arthur抵着对方的胸膛深呼吸了两下。Eames身上的气息是那么温暖，还带着淡淡的沐浴露的香气。他忍不住环上了英国人的腰身，将脸埋进对方的颈窝里，又深呼吸了几次，才终止了这个拥抱。“你是对的，”Arthur干巴巴地说，“这种恐慌根本不符合逻辑。”他重新拿起手机，调到了电话页面，狠狠地揉了揉脸，然后拨通了他母亲的号码。  
智能手机的屏幕自动转到了拨号画面，传出一串单调的嘟音。Arthur无意识地咬紧了牙关，努力维持自己的呼吸。每一声拨号音都像是一把悬在他头顶的利剑，每响一次他心上的恐慌就加重一分。他的胃似乎已经扭成了一团，而他大脑的某个角落正在发出尖叫：你做不了这个！你他妈的做不到！  
“Jesus fucking Christ，”他听到了自己变调的声音，“我不行，我——你他妈的干什么？”  
Eames劈手把他的手机夺了过去，蹦下床，示威般地朝他晃了晃。“你这杂种！”Arthur口不择言地咒骂着，冲下床试图将自己的手机抢回来，“还给我！”“休想！”Eames高举着手机逃到了另一侧床沿，隔着一床狼藉冲他做了个愚蠢透顶的鬼脸。“Eames，”Arthur威胁地伸出了一根手指，“别跟我玩这么幼稚的把戏，立刻把手机还给我，不然——”  
“哦，”那该死的英国人施施然地朝他举起了手机，“电话好像通了？”  
在Arthur反应过来之前他的身体已经自动扑了过去，从对方手上抢回了“人质”。“Hi，妈妈，”他吞咽了一下，将手机贴上耳边，“是的，抱歉，之前我把手机调成静音了，我知道，我很抱歉，”他无声地叹了口气，感到身边的床垫陷了下去，不过他现在没工夫应付那家伙。“是的……哦，谢谢你，妈妈，”从Eames的角度能看到黑发青年脸上浮现出浅浅的酒窝，然后又消失了，“我……我很抱歉，我可以解释，那是……”  
Arthur的话戛然而止，一半是因为Eames覆上了他紧紧攥着床单的手掌，而另一半，根据Eames的猜测，是因为电波那端传来的讯息。黑发青年的脸上半是惊愕半是困惑，额头微皱着，那让他看上去可爱极了。还没等Eames决定好要不要凑过去偷听对方的家庭谈话，Arthur突然将手机递给了他，“她想要和你说话。”  
这回轮到Eames惊讶了。他迟疑着接过手机放到耳边，而Arthur在一旁紧盯着他，似乎是想从他脸上看出什么端倪。然而Eames简短的应答并没有流露出多少可供参考的信息，他最后说了句“我的荣幸，Callahan夫人，再会”，就把手机还给了对方。“她说了什么？”Arthur从牙缝里挤出声音问道。“你母亲邀请我去你们家过今年的感恩节，”Eames用同样低的声音回答，“我答应了。”  
“什么？可你是英国人！”  
Eames无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我看不出那有什么关系——对了！”他又把手机抢了回来，“Callahan夫人，您还在吗？太好了，Arthur和我打算在比赛结束以后去伦敦住一阵——”“什么？我没有——”“好的，放心Callahan夫人，我绝对会照顾好Arthur，bye！”  
“Eames！”Arthur愤而将对方一把推倒，“你他妈的干了什么？”  
“放松，love，”英国人傻笑着松开了手机，“危机解除，我早说了，没你想象的那么糟。”  
“我什么时候计划和你去伦敦了？”Arthur冲他大吼，“你不能这么自说自话替我安排，如果我有自己的计划呢！”  
“也就是说，你没有，”Eames将胳膊枕在头下，用自己最拿手的笑容应对他的怒火，“既然你没有安排，那就和我回伦敦吧，你家人也已经同意了。”  
Arthur瞪着他，没有说话。  
“Darling？”  
“我不知道，”Arthur叹了口气，“我……我需要和Cobb商量一下，我想我得走了。”  
Eames的笑容没有变，然而Arthur敏锐地察觉到他的神情有些不一样了——他的眼角像是有些失落的痕迹。“好吧，”英国人坐起身来，“那早餐呢？至少留下来一起吃个早餐？”  
已经不早了，Arthur本想这么说。然而他看到了Eames那双期待的眼睛，在阳光底下映成了美丽剔透的绿色。“好吧，”他听到自己说。

那顿早餐一直吃到了下午，然后是晚餐，最后Arthur留在对方的房间里又过了一夜。到了第二天早上，Arthur穿着Eames的T恤和短裤给Cobb打了个电话，告诉他自己不能和他一起回美国了，然后又打了一个电话取消了原定机位，改订了两张去伦敦的机票。

“你养了猫？”这是Arthur走进Eames公寓提出的第一个问题，他看着厨房储物柜里的那半袋猫砂，像是发现了新大陆。  
“确切地说，是曾经养过，”Eames耸了耸肩，“大概因为我经常把它寄养在Yusuf——我的一个朋友那儿，它完全不认我了，而且Yusuf的女朋友爱上它了，所以我干脆把那个麻烦鬼打包送给了他们。如果你想要，我们可以去他们那里看看。”  
“你居然养了一只猫，”Arthur又说了一遍，突然笑了起来，“真是难以想象。”“还是这么缺乏想象力？”Eames说着伸手按了按对方脸颊上凹陷的酒窝，Arthur揪住他的领子，凑上去堵住了他的嘴唇。“听着，”在分开的间隙里，他气喘吁吁地说，“既然现在我们在一起了，得先确定一些规矩。第一条，不准嘲笑我没有想象力。”  
“遵命，”Eames心不在焉地回应，搂住了黑发青年的腰，一手伸进内裤里揉着对方的臀瓣，“还有第二条吗？”  
“我还没想好，以后再说。”Arthur有些不情愿地说道，重新吻上Eames，任由后者扯下他的裤子，将他抱到料理台上。  
他们在伦敦待了一个多月，直到感恩节。Eames把他带进自己的交际圈，拖着他到处参加派对。但大部分时间里他们只是单独相处，形影不离，像是要把空缺的三年弥补回来。他们会去博物馆和公园消磨时间，或者兴之所至就去击剑俱乐部比试一番，以及做爱，主要就是做爱。光是第一周他们就在Eames那间公寓的每一个角落里都做过了，包括储藏室和阳台。  
除了2008年夏天的那两周，这是Arthur迄今为止过得最悠闲散漫的一段时光。然而他们不可能永远粘在一起，随着新的一年来临，分别在所难免。

“你们是怎么处理分开这个问题的呢？”Jemma问，“给全世界的异地情侣一点建议吧。”  
Eames打趣，“Lu又跑到伊斯坦布尔去了？”   
“不，东非。”他们的采访编辑长叹一口气，“坦桑尼亚，动物大迁徙，一星期都打不到一个电话，这样的日子还要熬两个月。”  
“Lucinda是一家自然地理杂志的摄影师，”Eames对一脸困惑的Arthur解释道，“一年里大半时间都在世界各地，所以她们没办法经常见面。”  
“听上去真糟，”Arthur皱起了眉，“抱歉，可是我不觉得我们的案例有借鉴价值——”  
“因为我们经常在比赛的时候碰到，”Eames接上他的话，“剩下的时间不是住在伦敦就是住在洛杉矶，两个人一起。”  
“不过我们有时会拒绝一些需要分开的工作。”Arthur补充。  
“或者，迁就对方一下，如果Arthur在纽约有什么工作而我正好有空，我就会飞过去陪他。”  
“我没有在纽约的工作。”Arthur瞪了Eames一眼，后者在桌下捏了捏他的手，“只是打个比方，换成你也会那么做。对吧，darling？”  
“也就是说，”Jemma适时总结道，“在工作和生活之间达到平衡。”  
“差不多，”Eames耸了耸肩，“有时候分开也不一定是坏事。”  
“至少可以避免吵架。”Arthur略带嘲讽地说。  
“你们会吵架？”Jemma夸张地挑了挑眉毛。  
“你无法想象他是怎么像一个无脊椎动物那样不经大脑就行动的——”“你无法想象他能有多无聊——”两个人同时申诉道，“他宿醉的第二天竟然套上桃红色的衬衫和运动短裤就准备出门了！”“他刻板到了连做菜都百分之一百按照食谱的地步，如果食谱说顺时针搅拌两圈他绝不逆时针搅拌一度，这就是Arthur，毫无想象力和创造力。”“够了！”Arthur恼火地冲对方吼道，“我说过，不准再嘲笑我没有想象力！”“那是因为你也还在讽刺我的穿着，darling，”Eames回以挑衅，“还有，那不是什么桃红色的衬衫，那是——”  
“Wow，”Jemma插了进来，她的眉毛已经高得消失在刘海下了，“我想我见识到了，抱歉，为了接下来的采访先暂停一下，好吗？也是为了你们今天晚上能继续和谐的性生活。”  
两个男人闭上了嘴。Eames若无其事地向后一靠，将头转向另一侧，而Arthur则不自在地清了清嗓子。“抱歉，”他的颧骨上还染着一丝红晕，“但是刚才的那些——”  
“别担心，”采访编辑朝他露出一个安抚的微笑，“我不会写进稿子里的。”  
“谢谢。”黑发青年长出一口气。Eames冲他扬起眉，那意思是我告诉过你了。Arthur警告性地瞪了他一眼。英国人张了张嘴，似乎想说些什么，不过最后还是识趣地收了回去。毕竟，和那些半真半假调情似的拌嘴不同，他早就领教过不顾警告讯号继续惹恼Arthur会有什么下场了。  
就在七个月前，圣诞节的第二天，他们之间发生了一场自正式交往以来最严重的争吵。怒火冲天的Arthur把Eames一个人丢在了格伦科荒原上那栋孤立无援冰窟似的小屋里，径自连夜飞回了洛杉矶。漫长的旅途后他没有回自己的公寓，因为那儿满是Eames的痕迹——取而代之的，他去了Cobb家。当他看到来应门的Mal，满腔沸腾的情绪再度爆发了。  
“我再也受不了他了！”Arthur脱口喊道，“我他妈的——”  
“嘘，甜心，”Mal打断了他即将涌出口的粗言秽语，把他拉进门里，一边指挥她的丈夫送一双玩累了的儿女上楼睡觉。Arthur跟着她走进厨房，将行李袋随手往地上一扔，正准备开口，却又被Mal堵了回去，“你还好吗？需要喝点什么？或者吃的？”  
“不，”Arthur用力甩了甩头，“什么都不要，我现在根本——”  
“你需要摄入营养，”Mal不由分说地塞给了他一碗拌着谷物的牛奶，“我猜你在飞机上就没有好好吃过东西。现在，把这些都吃了，然后再讨论你的问题。”  
“我才不是你的孩子。”黑发青年捧着碗嘟囔道。美丽的法国女人抱起了胳膊，“没错，你不是，所以你的父母都该感谢我。你和Eames也得感谢我。现在，赶紧把这碗东西解决了，难道我还得喂你？”  
在别无选择的情况下Arthur只得老老实实喝完了那碗牛奶。等他放下碗，原先的满腔愤懑也泄去了一半。“我很抱歉，Mal，我不该这么晚来打扰你们，”他避开了对方的视线，“但我实在……我想我只是有点失控了，都是因为他妈的Eames。”  
“你们之间发生什么了？”Mal温和地问道，将一杯水放到了他的手边。  
“该死的圣诞节，”Arthur嘲弄似的笑了笑，“我送了他一部最新的Iphone作为圣诞礼物，而他给了我什么？一趟泥浆一般的苏格兰高地之旅。他说那是他一个朋友的度假屋，里面设施和物资都准备好了，我们只需过去就行，结果那就是个发霉的破木屋，更糟糕的是我们到的第二天供电设备还坏了，你无法想象那有多冷——”  
“所以你们大吵了一架。”Mal了然地说。  
“那些都不是问题的关键，”Arthur猛灌了一口水，然后继续控诉，“问题的关键是，他总是做出这种不负责任一时兴起的决定，然后让别人买单！他是——他根本就是一个自私狂妄的混蛋，毫不顾及别人的意见和感受。他甚至不觉得自己有什么过错，让我陷在那种烂泥一样的境地里，居然还敢说我的礼物毫无用处，他怎么能那么说！”  
Mal沉默地听着，轻轻抚摸他的手背，一直等到他发泄完才开了口，“我这儿有点东西，”她说着掏出了自己的手机，“我想你应该听一下。”  
她打开语音留言，Eames的声音立刻从小小的机器里冒了出来。“为什么不接我电话，Mal？该死的，Arthur和我出了点状况——操，我不知道该怎么说，总之他开走了我们唯一的吉普车，还不接我电话！如果他联系你或者Cobb了一定要告诉我。我现在要去找找有没有运输工具能把我从这该死的地方弄出去。拜托，Mal，谢谢你了。”  
那英国人的声音被切断了，然后手机自动开始播放下一条。“操，你们都他妈的干什么去了？为什么就是没有人接我的电话！Arthur关机了，他没有回伦敦，可能是去洛杉矶了。拜托，Mal，如果他给你打电话了，劝劝他，让他别生气了，他听你的——我是不是应该打电话给他的父母？上帝啊，我简直不敢想象他们会有什么反应……”  
他的声音逐渐低了下去，紧接着是下一条。“我问过Arthur的父母了，”在嘈杂的背景声里Eames沙哑的嗓音显得格外颓唐低迷，“还有其他人，他们都没联系上他。我该怎么办，Mal？我觉得我快要疯了……”短暂的沉默，然后他吸了吸鼻子，继续说道，“如果他联系你了，拜托，告诉他我很抱歉，这都是我的错，但我只是想给他一个惊喜……还有，一定要问他去哪儿了，我现在在希思罗等下一班去洛杉矶的飞机，给我留言。求你了，我……我很抱歉。”  
留言结束。黑发青年木然呆坐在原地，握着水杯，半张着嘴，却没能说出一词半语。Mal注视着他，眼神里掺杂着无奈和关切，“那么，”她的声音平静柔缓，“你决定好该怎么做了吗？”

公寓门在一片漆黑中发出了轻微的咔哒一响。有人轻手轻脚走了进来，就像是在水面上蹑行，生怕激起一点水花。然而那动静的涟漪仍然把床上的人唤醒了。“Eames？”他沉浮于梦境和现实的交界，挣扎着问道。  
“是我，darling。”对方爬上床，紧挨着Arthur，轻如羽毛般的吻落在他的眼睑上。黑色的睫毛颤动了两下，却没有睁开。他无意识地咕哝道，“你该去洗个澡……”  
“看在上帝的份上，”Eames呻吟着栽进床垫里，“我已经累得眼睛都睁不开了，等起床再说好吗？”  
“……好吧。”  
“谢谢。还有，我很抱歉，Arthur。”  
“我也很抱歉……我不该就那么丢下你。”  
“接受道歉。谢谢你的礼物，那很实用，你知道我之前说的都是气话，对吧？你知道我不是那个意思。”  
“我也说了很多……”  
“什么？”  
“气话，”Arthur打了个哈欠，微微侧头枕在了恋人的肩膀上，“现在可以先闭嘴了吗？有事等睡醒了再说。”  
“没问题。”Eames伸出手臂像往常那样搂住了对方的腰。那份温暖的重量以一种熟悉的方式坠在他的怀抱里。他长长地舒了一口气，将鼻尖埋入Arthur乱蓬蓬的卷发里，闭上了眼睛。  
“Eames……”  
“什么事？”  
“下次度假由我来制定计划，去个暖和点的地方。”  
“……如你所愿，love。”

“蒙巴萨。”Eames突然说道。  
“什么？”Arthur吃力地问，他的一条腿被Eames从背后架了起来，后者正在他体内缓慢地进出着，搅得他头昏脑胀。他自己的阴茎也早就完全硬了，不断分泌出前液。  
“你说你想去暖和点的地方，”英国人贴着他的耳朵嘶嘶说道，“我们可以去蒙巴萨。我去过那儿，某一个夏天。假期还剩几天，我想要做点补偿。”  
“如果你真的想补偿，”Arthur喘息着抬起一侧的胳膊，向后探去，抓住了Eames的臀部将自己推向对方，“那就专心点，用力。”  
“颐指气使的小混蛋。”Eames嘟囔了一声，收紧了搂在对方腰上的胳膊，近乎粗暴地撞进恋人的身体里。黑发青年仰起头，发出了一声半是痛苦半是欢愉的啜泣，难以自抑地握住了自己的阴茎。空气变得稠热而潮湿，浸泡着洛杉矶冬季的阳光和两个人粗粝的喘息。Arthur在对方舔过他颈侧的敏感带时尖叫着释放在了自己手里，全身痉挛似的颤抖不止。Eames顺势将他压进床垫里，猛烈地抽插了几下，低吼着Arthur的名字越过了高潮的顶峰。他抵着黑发青年的脊背重重地喘息着，直到Arthur发出了一声闷闷的抗议，才从对方体内退了出来，撑起身体让出空间。Arthur翻过身来，他的脸颊和眼角都还带着嫣红，黑色的睫毛因为眼眶里的水汽粘成了一簇一簇的，凌乱的卷发贴在额上，在明媚的光线里反射出湿润的光泽，看上去美得如同初春雨后挂着水珠的新叶。Eames看着他，只觉得有股暖流从胃里升了上来，紧紧地包裹住了他的心脏，近乎疼痛。无论多少次，过去多久，Arthur依旧能让他神魂颠倒。  
“你在想什么？”  
“没什么，”Eames扯开了嘴角，“我的提议怎么样？”  
Arthur煞有介事地考虑了三秒钟，然后露出了脸颊上的两个酒窝：“蒙巴萨是个可以考虑的选项。”  
结果他们最后还是没能去成蒙巴萨，因为临时订不到合适的机票。但是来日方长，总有机会。随着圣诞假期的结束，忙碌的赛季又开始了。他们辗转过意大利，瑞典，法国，阿根廷……最终回到伦敦，用Ariadne的话说，“趁着奥运会还没开始腻歪一会儿。”不过Arthur是不会对她的论点表示赞同的，他提前去伦敦是为了熟悉场地，之所以住在Eames的公寓则纯粹是因为方便，尽管他一直对那儿的装修布置满腹牢骚。然而，当他搬进伦敦奥运村的运动员公寓，才发现Eames的住所相比之下简直就像天堂。  
“我简直不敢相信他们居然让我们吃这个，”Ariadne第一次见到她的午餐时咆哮道，“这一定是英国人的阴谋！”  
“你可以去问中国队讨点汤喝。”Arthur耸了耸肩，打开自己的饭盒。Ari眼疾手快，从他那里抢走了一大块三明治。“Hey，”黑发剑手抗议道，“那是Eames给我做的！”  
“怪不得你的午饭不是炸鱼和薯条，”棕发姑娘狼吞虎咽，“味道真不错，下次能让Eames给我也做一份吗？哦别那么瞪我，只是开个玩笑！”  
“算了，”Arthur重重地叹了口气，“想吃的话你都拿去吧。”  
“我爱你，”Ariadne郑重地捧起了三明治，“你们两个。作为回报，我可以给你们的情趣主题提供点创意。”  
“什么！”Arthur呛了一口。  
“Eames有次向我抱怨说你让他洗了一个月的碗，”Ariadne口齿不清地说，嘴里塞满了食物，“是真的吗？他原来还以为你只是想玩裸体围裙呢，可怜的家伙。”  
“首先，”Arthur咳嗽了两下，“那不是什么情趣主题，那是建立在双方自愿基础上的中立互惠激励措施。”  
“中立……什么？”棕发姑娘脸上的茫然神情简直和当初他们的采访编辑听到这个词组时一模一样。

“抱歉，Arthur就是喜欢把简单的事情复杂化，”Eames解释说，“这其实只是我们之间的一个赌约，赢了比赛的人可以要求输方做任何事情，非常具有正面激励作用。”  
“听上去有点意思，”Jemma挑起眉毛，往笔记本上记了点什么，“任何事情？字面意义上的？”  
“Arthur曾经逼我穿了一个星期的西装三件套。马甲，领带，袖扣，一个都不能少。虽然这个惩罚带来的某些效应让我挺高兴的，”例如Arthur如何热衷于把那套衣服从他身上剥下来，“但是总的来说那简直是地狱般的七天，如果你出生在中世纪绝对会成为宗教裁判所的中流砥柱，love。”  
Arthur翻了个白眼，“那是为了矫正他的穿着品味做出的最终尝试，虽然很不幸最后还是失败了。”  
“那么你们为这次的比赛准备好惩罚内容了吗？”采访编辑推了推眼镜，饶有兴致地问道。  
“暂时还没有，”Eames耸了耸肩，“不过距离比赛还有好几个星期呢，总会有点子的。”  
“希望你这次不会再出上次那种馊主意，”Arthur干巴巴地说，“不过不管怎样，这次的比赛我不会再输给你了。”  
“可我记得你挺喜欢的。”Eames凑到他耳边低语，让Arthur的耳垂染上了一丝红晕。  
不管怎么说，Arthur都认为强迫人整整十天都穿蕾丝丁字裤实在太过了，说真的，到底是谁发明这种东西的？赛后他躺在Eames公寓里那张熟悉的沙发上，一边浏览Jemma在杂志网站上刊出的采访终稿，一边为Eames这次又会让他做什么出格的事而焦虑——连着两次都输了，而且其中一次还是奥运会这样世界瞩目的赛事，着实让Arthur的自尊受到了挫败。  
“看看我在沙发上发现了什么？”他的背后传来个口哨声，Eames走过来从背后搂住了他，带着须后水清新的味道，“一个蓝色的Arthur！”  
黑发剑手瞥了眼自己身上的蓝色T恤，叹了口气，朝后靠进对方的怀抱，“这么无聊的双关语，认真的？”  
Eames笑了起来，温暖的震动从他的胸腹一直传到Arthur的背上，“你在看什么？”  
“那篇采访，”Arthur向下滑了一些，在恋人的怀抱里找到了一个最舒服的姿势。“不算糟糕。”  
“我说过你不用担心。”Eames自然而然地抬起手梳理过对方的黑发，轻轻摩挲头皮和耳后。“对了，有件事。”  
“唔？”Arthur像只猫咪似的从喉咙里发出了一个音节。  
“我父母在波尔多有个葡萄园，我们可以去那儿度个假。”  
“行啊。”Arthur心不在焉地回答。  
“太好了，”Eames雀跃地说，“他们一定很高兴能见到你。”  
“等等，什么？”Arthur猛地向后仰起头，“你要我去见你的父母？”  
“怎么了？”Eames低头看着他，“我已经见过你的父母了，现在轮到你了。”  
Arthur皱起了眉，快速地眨着眼睛。他大脑的齿轮正在飞快地运作，Eames几乎能看到那副可爱的情景。“可是你不觉得太快了一点吗？”  
“我不觉得，”英国人耸了耸肩，“如果当中不是发生了那些事情我们早就完成这一步了。”  
话刚出口他就后悔了，因为Arthur明显地紧绷了起来，转过头逃避他的视线，然后接下来他就要道歉了，果然——“对不起——”  
然而Eames轻柔而强硬地托起他的下颚，迫使Arthur抬头与他对视。“别再道歉了，”他的一只手抚过Arthur因为负罪感皱起的额头，“我们之前已经达成共识了，不是吗？那些误会我们双方都有责任。我不责怪你，所以你也不要继续责怪自己了。”  
Arthur看着他，没有说话，睫毛翕动。他的沉默中仍然保有愧疚和痛苦，而Eames知道即便是他也无法将其消除，只有等时间抚平这个心结。  
“所以，”他咧开嘴角，露出Arthur平时最无法抵抗的那种笑容，“做好准备，我们又要去法国了。”  
Arthur迟疑地张了张嘴，却没有发声，于是Eames赶紧打出王牌推他最后一把：“如果你跟我去法国见我的父母，我就放弃这次的惩罚权力。真遗憾，我本来有一个非常有意思的点子，现在只能推后了。”他故意重重地叹了口气。  
“恐怕你没有机会了，”Arthur挑了挑眉毛，抬起手抚摸英国人勾起的唇角，“不过，好吧，让我们去波尔多见见你的父母。”

Eames口中那可爱的“葡萄园”，实际上是一个占地数十公顷、设施俱全甚至包含了一个游泳池和两个网球场的庞大酒庄。被司机告知“我们已经在酒庄里只是还要再开十分钟”的时候Arthur默默腹诽了一句这些蓝血，而他腹诽的对象之一正靠在他肩膀上睡得直流口水。下车后还得提行李沿着铺满石子的小径走上一段才能到住处，盛夏的阳光炙烤着Arthur的后背，还没抵达别墅前的台阶汗水就沿着发际淌了下来，将他精心挑选的那件衬衫黏在了皮肤上；而他的心头却像是坠着一块冰冷的石头，Arthur说不清哪个更糟一些。Eames察觉到了他的紧张，安抚地握住了他的手，“不用担心，等你见到我父母会发现他们是——”  
像是为了增添点戏剧效果似的，别墅的大门就在此时打开了，一位身着合体裙装、气质高贵的金发妇人走了出来，居高临下地打量着他们，而她眼神里的某些东西让Arthur皮肤上泛起了一股针刺般的不适感。他立刻意识到那就是Eames的母亲，这对母子的血缘联系在容貌上一览无遗。她朝Eames伸出了手，后者脸上绽放出了一个巨大的笑容，大步跨上台阶和母亲拥抱了一下。“妈妈，”Eames欢快地介绍说，“这就是Arthur。”  
“您好，夫人。”Arthur吞咽了一下，挤出一个微笑，悄悄在裤子上擦了擦手心，然后走上台阶朝Eames夫人伸出了手。然而当Eames夫人的目光转向他时，她脸上原本的笑容褪去了，取而代之的是之前那种疏离的审视。她甚至没有理会Arthur伸出的手，只是冷淡地点了点头作为回应，就转身挽过自己的儿子往里走去。“你爸爸有点事，晚几天到。”Arthur听到她这么说。Eames不着痕迹地从母亲的臂弯里滑出来，投给他一个尴尬而抱歉的眼神，而他僵立在原地，就像一个被钉穿了四肢在太阳下行将烤干的蝾螈。  
不像Eames，Arthur从来都不是晚会上最受欢迎的那个——他或许能凭借礼貌的微笑和谈吐赢得每个人的好感，然而Eames却有种天生的热情和魅力，不费吹灰之力就能成为全场焦点。他就像征服比赛对手那样游刃有余地征服了媒体和观众，以及Arthur的父母。有时候Arthur会嫉妒他所拥有的这一特质，特别是现在。因为他不知道该怎么办了，Eames夫人显而易见地讨厌他，尽管他不知道这是为什么。他们从未谋面，Arthur不可能冒犯过她。

Eames在厨房里找到母亲的时候，她正在准备冷泡茶和饼干。“妈妈，”他开门见山地说，“我们得谈谈。”  
“我正等着呢。”Eames夫人没有看向自己的儿子，而是先把骨瓷茶具挨个轻轻放进餐盆，然后调整了一下杯子手柄的角度。  
“事情是……”Eames不安地将重心从左脚移到右脚，然后又转回来，“Arthur，我的意思是，你能对他友善一点吗？我不明白你为什么要这样，难道不是你先提出来要见他的吗？”  
“你或许已经原谅他了，”金发的贵妇人抬起头，给了他简短的一瞥，“可我还没有。他曾经害你心碎，William，而我看不出他有什么值得你这样做。”  
“你根本都不了解Arthur，”Eames脱口而出，随即意识到自己的音量太大了些，赶紧软化了语调，“过去的事情不完全是他一个人的错，而且那些都已经过去了。”他握紧了门框，内心挣扎了片刻才接着说，“拜托，妈妈，就当是为了我……可以吗？  
他的母亲扬起了眉毛，久久地审视他，然后优雅地侧了侧头，“把茶带上去吧，亲爱的。七点的时候我们可以一起吃晚饭。”

晚餐开始时，长桌上的尴尬简直能淹死一头大象。Arthur几乎咽不下东西，因为Eames的母亲就坐在他旁边，却鲜少直视他。Eames使出浑身解数调节气氛，比平时还要聒噪一倍，一边讲着他们在比赛中的趣事见闻一边在桌布下握住了恋人的手。Arthur浑身一震，转过头在Eames夫人看不到的角度里怒目而视，却没有甩开他的手。Eames朝他眨了眨眼，拇指在他的手背上不轻不重地打着圈，直到Arthur放松下来。  
在那之后，整个晚上，他们的手指都勾在一起。  
气氛在每个人都喝到了第二杯葡萄酒时开始好转。Eames夫人在了解了Arthur的大学专业后，和他从他的毕业设计一路聊到了Frank Gehry，然后露出了罕见的微笑。那让Arthur心头的阴霾终于也散去了一些，Eames费了好大力气，才控制住自己没有在母亲的眼皮底下盯着他那对可爱的酒窝傻笑个不停。  
漫长的一餐结束后，他们两个带着满肚子的食物和愉悦回到了客房，一齐倒在宽敞的大床上。过了一会儿Arthur使劲挪动了两下，靠在了恋人的肩膀上，咕哝道：“我们该去洗澡了。”  
“没错。”Eames闭着眼睛表示赞同。  
“可是我现在好像动不了了。”Arthur用脸蹭了蹭他肩头的布料，“该死，这酒后劲还挺大。”  
“是你喝得太多了。”Eames戳了戳他的胸口。  
“是你一直给我倒酒。”Arthur反驳，然后摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来，开始笨拙地解扣子。Eames用手肘将自己撑起来，半阖着眼，着魔般的看着他，在Arthur脱裤子的时候适时拉了他一把，免得他一屁股坐到地上。黑发男人甩开他的手，脸颊和耳廓因为酒精的作用染上了一层红晕，“我自己能来！”  
“天啊，Arthur，”Eames傻笑着吻住他的恋人，然后揽住他的腰，把他从床上拖了起来，“我得看着你。如果你在瓷砖上摔断了腿，Cobb一定会杀了我的。”  
他们在那个维多利亚风格的黄铜浴缸里做爱。Arthur一开始还有余力指责对方把水洒得到处都是，到了后来只剩下喘息和呻吟的力气，手指在Eames肩膀和胳膊上不住地打滑。Eames一手温柔地托着他的后脑勺，防止他磕到浴缸的边缘或是滑到水里溺死，另一只手强硬地扣着Arthur的腰，迫使他为自己打开更多。临近顶峰时Arthur的双腿痉挛般的颤抖起来，“再快一点，”整个浴室里都回荡着他沙哑的呜咽，同Eames的呻吟以及水声交融在一起，在他脑海里漩涡般搅动着，“求你了，再快一点，我就要——”  
高潮像是一栋轰然倒塌的大厦，尽数压在了他身上。当他回过神来，发现自己靠在Eames的胸膛上，后者缓慢地摩挲着他的脊背，像是在爱抚一只半梦半醒的猫。Arthur将脸埋进他的颈窝，亲吻那里的纹身，同时把手伸进水里，握住了对方的阴茎，指腹划过敏感的头部。Eames低吼了一声，拱起背来操进他的手里，没几下就射了出来。  
有那么一会儿他们沉浸在高潮和酒精带来的头晕目眩里，谁都没力气说话。然后Arthur微微动弹了一下，口齿不清地说道，“如果我们现在起来肯定会在浴缸里摔断脖子。”  
Eames含糊地应了一声，手指把玩着对方湿透了的黑发。  
“十分钟，”Arthur打了个哈欠，“如果我睡着了就叫醒我。”

几个小时后他们在浴缸里冻醒。一直到第二天早上Arthur仍旧止不住地打喷嚏，全身肌肉更是又酸又痛。最糟的是他怀疑Eames的母亲什么都听见了，吃早餐的时候Arthur根本不敢看她的眼睛。不过，即使她听见了什么动静，也没有表现出任何端倪，只是让Eames带他到酒庄各处转转，于是两个人如释重负地逃了出来。Eames带他去摘成熟的葡萄，汁水饱满到仅仅是剥下皮就流了一手，空气中溢满清甜的味道。他们躲在葡萄架的荫影下，互相取笑对方晒红了的后颈，然后在吃葡萄的间隙中接吻——或许反过来说更恰当。  
黄昏时分两人骑着自行车回到别墅，帮Eames的母亲把餐桌和家什搬到露天后院。一切整顿妥当后她又支使儿子去把黑胶唱片机搬出来。在他缺席的这一段短暂的时间里，Eames夫人转向Arthur，而后者正试图隐藏起自己的不安。  
“很高兴我们终于有时间单独说话了，”金发贵妇似乎嗅出了他身上的战战兢兢，露出一个安抚的笑容，“William告诉过我们很多关于你家的事，他说他已经拜访过你的父母了，是吗？”  
“是的，夫人。”Arthur小心翼翼地回答，下意识地绷紧了脊背。  
“我希望你在这里能感觉到William去你们家时受到的欢迎，”Eames夫人说，“所以我想我首先得为自己昨天冷淡的态度道歉。”  
“不，”Arthur吃了一惊，“您不必这样说……”还没等他想好该怎么接下去，Eames夫人继续缓缓说道，“从我现在所见，我能理解为什么William会爱上你。你们有同样的追求，没有人能比你们更理解彼此。”她微微侧头审视着Arthur的神情，只不过这一次她的目光是柔软而真诚的。“所以我希望你们两个快乐。”  
在她的注视下Arthur感觉自己紧张到几乎痉挛的胃部终于逐渐放松下来，“谢谢，”他的耳朵开始发烫，“我们确实很快乐。”  
“你们在谈什么？”Eames的声音远远地插了进来。他快步走到桌前把唱片机一放，征询地看向Arthur。“得了，William，”他的母亲挑眉端起葡萄酒杯，“别表现地像是条守财的龙。”  
“Arthur就是我的金矿。”Eames义正言辞地反击。

晚餐后的散步中Eames又再度问起了他们的谈话主题。“你母亲只是希望我在这里过得高兴。”Arthur思索了一下，这样告诉他。  
“那么，你在这里过得高兴吗？”Eames问。  
“是的，”Arthur深吸了一口充满植被气息的夜风，望向浩瀚的夜空，“我喜欢这里，简直就像《美好的一年》。我也很喜欢你妈妈。她和你的交流方式非常地……成年人，不像我妈妈总觉得我还处在青春期。”  
“别被她蒙蔽了，其实在她心里我们大概是两个连吃饭都不能自理的婴儿。”Eames嗤嗤笑了起来，“我小时候一直跟着她和父亲来这里度假，这里曾经是我除了剑道以外最喜欢的地方，不过情况改变了。”  
Arthur挑起眉等对方说下去。Eames转过头迎上他的视线，星光照亮了他眼角细微而温暖的纹路。他在葡萄叶此起彼伏的沙沙声中牵起Arthur的手，在他的指节上印下一个吻。Arthur的心几乎跳漏了一拍。即便已经过去了这么多年，Eames依旧有办法让他呼吸困难，哑口无言。  
“现在我最喜欢的地方，就是在你身边，Arthur。”


	22. Epilogue

那是他们认识的第十一个年头。  
Arthur因为脚踝的旧伤复发不得不休养了半年，恢复期中医生严令禁止Arthur剧烈运动，整整六个月不能上剑道简直快把他憋死了。是以当医生在最后一次复诊中宣布他可以重新开始持剑，Arthur立刻就把Eames拉去了他们最常造访的俱乐部。“需要这么急吗，darling？”英国人一边拉上安全带，一边抱怨，“你确实知道今天是他们的休息日吧。”  
“我还知道你有他们的钥匙，”Arthur发动了汽车，专心致志地注视着前方，一脚踩下油门。  
他们一直练习到筋疲力尽为止。解决晚餐的任务一如既往地落到了Eames身上。他去俱乐部对面的快餐店买了两个汉堡，回来时看到Arthur脱下了头盔和外套，仰卧在剑道上，摆弄着手机，重剑安静地躺在他的身侧。灯光落在他四散湿润的黑发和剑身上，反射出近乎圣洁的柔光。Eames在门口停驻了一会儿，直到对方翻坐起来才回过神。为了掩饰自己的失态，他赶紧走上前去，把食物递给Arthur。“没有别的了吗？”黑发剑手看到汉堡的时候嫌弃地皱起了眉。“不喜欢？没关系，我可以把你那份一起吃了。”Eames作势要拿回来，被Arthur劈手夺了过去。后者迅速挑了一个汉堡，把剩下的那个丢还给Eames。英国人咧嘴傻笑起来，紧挨着Arthur坐下，拆开包装。  
“其实你应该慢一点来，”晚餐的间隙中，Eames说，“让Cobb给你制定训练计划，分阶段恢复训练。”  
“可我觉得时间不够。”Arthur说。黑发剑手盯着手里吃到一半的汉堡，试图将他心头那股突如其来五味陈杂的情绪梳理清楚。Eames也停下了咀嚼，安静地注视着他。  
“我只是觉得，”Arthur清了清喉咙，“我的意思是，我们都不是刚出道的年轻人了。”  
他知道这有点荒唐，可是每当他看到比赛中涌现的新剑手，都会有种油然而生的沧桑之感。他们都还在剑道上坚持着，但也清楚自己的巅峰状态已经一去不复返。之前Eames在一次分站赛中破天荒地输给了一个来自比利时的后起之秀——他毕竟已经三十一岁了，剑手的黄金年龄就是这样短暂得残酷，就连不列颠天才都不能例外。  
时光一视同仁，毫不停歇地从指间流淌而过。他知道无能为力，却仍然忍不住，拳起手试图挽留。  
“Arthur，”Eames轻轻打断了他的思绪，“你有退役计划吗？”  
“你想问什么？”黑发剑手转过头警惕地瞥了他一眼，“死心吧，我可不会在你之前退役。”  
“拜托，”英国人无辜地耸了耸肩，“我只是想知道你退役以后的打算。”  
“我打算继续读建筑系的学位，”Arthur回答，然后不安地动了一下——他们之前从未讨论过如此长远的未来，“你呢？”  
“我不知道，”Eames放下吃到一半的汉堡挠了挠头，“我大概会继续干和击剑相关的事情，考个裁判执照，诸如此类的——不，那太无聊了，说真的，我还没想好。”  
“我就知道，”Arthur从鼻子里哼了一声，转过头去，“你从来都没有规划观念。”  
“Hey，”英国人佯装不满地叫了一声，“我可确实有个规划。”他站起身，然后毫无预警地在Arthur面前单膝跪了下来。  
Arthur险些从地上跳起来——他的耳膜里只剩下了擂鼓般的心跳，速度甚至超过了之前练习的时候。然而Eames牢牢地抓住他的手臂，把他摁回了原处。“等一下，darling，”英国人一手拽着恋人的胳膊，另一手以一种非常不雅的姿势在裤兜里掏来掏去，“拜托……哦太棒了找到了！”他松开手，将那个天鹅绒的小盒子打开面对已经惊呆了的Arthur，“你愿意和我结婚吗，love？”  
一片寂静。  
“好吧，我得解释一下，”Eames尴尬地捧着那枚硕大的爱德华式红宝石戒指，“妈妈知道我打算向你求婚的时候就把这枚戒指给了我，她说这是我们家族祖传的订婚戒，当年我爸爸就是用它向她求婚的，她说这是家族传统必须遵守，而且能显示我的诚意。虽然我也觉得这么做蠢透了，不过……”他连珠带炮地说着，擦了擦额头上的汗，又从裤子里掏出一个新的戒指盒——谢天谢地，那里面的戒指终于正常一点了。“Darling？”他惴惴地问，而对方脸上的表情看起来介于被雷劈了和踩着了狗屎之间。Arthur用残存不多的理性勉强组织起语句，“你一直把这两个盒子随身带着吗？”  
Eames紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“呃，差不多有两个星期了，我想。”  
“所以那次你和Mal单独出去，还不肯告诉我去哪儿，就是为了这个？”Arthur用变了调的嗓音干巴巴地说，“见鬼，我早该从她的暗示里——”  
“Arthur，”Eames打断了对方，他僵硬得肌肉都快痉挛了，“亲爱的，我知道这大概不是最好的场合，相信我原本的计划不是这样。不过你不喜欢太引人瞩目，所以我想这大概是个还不错的地方——该死，我想说什么来着，给我一秒钟。”他低头做了一次深呼吸，又一次，然后重新看向对方，“让我们重新来一次，”他用双手郑重地端起了那个戒指盒，“你愿意和我结婚吗，Arthur？”  
黑发剑手张开了嘴，却没有发出声音，像是一条脱了水的金鱼。Eames姑且把那当成了一个好兆头，鼓足勇气把之前对着镜子排练过的话一股脑倒了出来。  
“你提到了时间，Arthur。可有件事你没说对。”他说，“因为在可预见的日子里，我们还有无数机会在剑道上比试高下，love。即使我们都老得关节生锈，拿不动剑了，我也想要和你一起坐在剑道旁边，看别人的比赛，这就是我的打算。”  
“我的计划就是和你在一起，Arthur。”

Arthur依旧没能发出声音来。这会儿他已经感觉不到自己的心跳了，只觉得浑身都在发烫，仿佛连血液都因为过于强烈的情感而沸腾，几乎要冒出烟来。回忆和现实交织到一起，他想起了他第一次看到Eames时的样子——上帝啊，他曾经是那么年少好胜，差点让他的执拗毁了一切。而Eames，即使他是个任意妄为的混蛋，总穿着和Arthur审美相悖的衣服，喜欢在整理房间之类的小事上和他处处对着干，热衷于所有不靠谱的一时兴起——可他依旧是Arthur遇到过的最棒的对手，也是他遇到过的最好的人。  
他抬手揉了揉脸，放下时Eames看到他腮旁有湿润的痕迹。英国人来不及开口，Arthur揪住他的领子，重重吻上了他的嘴唇，两个人的牙齿都撞在了一起。  
“是的，Eames，你赢了，”分开的时候，他听到了Arthur颤抖的低语，“我愿意。”

 

 

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
